Love & hate
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Cocoon et Gran Pulse sont en guerre depuis plusieurs années. Claire Farron, jeune recrue de la SSC, est prête à tout pour défendre sa patrie. Mais quelque chose d'inattendue l'attend sur le champ de bataille.
1. Partie 1

Salutation,

En temps normal, cette fiction aurait du être un one-shot. Mais plus ça allait, plus je ne voyais pas la fin venir. J'ai finalement décidé de la découper en partie. (Je vous en donnerai la raison à la fin de la lecture). Bon comme d'hab, je ne possède pas les personnages de fina fantasy XIII et je vous souhaite bien évidemment

Une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1<strong>

- Justice, force et courage... Sentez l'honneur et le mérite de vous retrouvez ici et maintenant, en ce jour mémorable. Les épreuves vont s'accumuler pour vous désormais. Soyez fiers de servir votre patrie au péril de vos vies. Jeunes diplômés, soyez la bienvenue dans la brigade d'élite de Cocoon.

Les spectateurs et les jeunes soldats hurlèrent de joie à la fin du discours du président de la SSC, Special Squad of Cocoon. Cette magnifique journée honorait l'arrivée des jeunes recrus. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient avoir le privilège d'entrer dans cette prestigieuse brigade, la meilleure même. La SSC recrutaient que la crème des crèmes chez les combattants, autant dire l'élite de l'élite.  
>La joie et la fierté de la nouvelle génération étaient palpables dans l'air. L'excitation était à son comble. Les familles et les amis admirèrent ces heureux élus qui protègeront leur grande patrie, Cocoon. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus grand honneur que de servir son pays.<br>Mais au centre de la foule, une personne faisait exception à toute cette ardeur. Debout, les bras croisés, parmi les diplômés se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. D'étranges reflets roses ornaient ses mèches ondulées. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, n'exprimaient que de la sévérité. Silencieuse, elle assistait à l'évènement comme si cela n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Claire! cria une douce voix au loin.

Avant même que la jeune femme n'eut le temps de se retourner que de fins bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Serah, grogna la dénommée Claire, sois un peu plus sérieuse, voyons. Nous sommes à une cérémonie de la SSC.  
>- Arrête donc de faire ta coincée et fais la fête comme tout le monde, sœurette, commenta un jeune blond qui s'approcha d'un pas lent des deux demoiselles.<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec ma sœur que je me retiendrais de te frapper. Et arrête de m'appeler ''sœurette'', menaça la jeune soldat d'un regard froid avant de le poser sur sa cadette. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu trouves à Snow, franchement...  
>- T'es un peu dure avec lui, répondit Serah en se retirant doucement des bras de son aînée. Toutes mes félicitations pour ton entrée à la SSC.<p>

Un petit sourire presque imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres de Claire. Simple petit geste que sa petite sœur était seule à en privilégier. Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour la blonde que sa cadette, sa seule famille.

- Entrer à la SSC, débuta Snow en posant ses mains derrière sa tête, ça ne sera pas une partie de rigolade. T'es vraiment sûre de toi?  
>- C'est vrai ça, grande sœur, reprit Serah un peu inquiète. Dorénavant, tu vas mettre ta vie en péril pour Cocoon.<br>- Et c'est le plus grand des honneurs, répondit Claire en caressant affectueusement la tête de sa sœur. Je me bats pour que tu puisses t'épanouir dans un monde meilleur.  
>- Tout serait tellement mieux sans ces monstres de Gran Pulse, ragea Snow en serrant son poing.<p>

La nouvelle recrue soupira lentement. Il était vrai que le plus grand maux de Cocoon était Gran Pulse. Ces deux pays – on pourrait dire planètes même – se faisaient la guerre depuis plus de vingt ans. Et le conflit ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Les affrontements faisaient rages chaque jour. Des centaines de vies mourraient sur le champs de bataille.

- Soldat Farron, appela un homme en tenue d'officier. Le commandant vous demande. Veuillez me suivre immédiatement.  
>- Oui, répondit simplement Claire en jetant un dernier regard à sa cadette avant de partir.<p>

Serah resta immobile un instant, regardant son unique famille s'éloigner petit à petit d'elle. Inquiète, elle posa sa main sur le cœur. La jeune fille était fière que sa sœur ainée fasse partie de la SSC, mais de savoir que cette dernière pouvait mourir à tout moment... Serah secoua furieusement la tête face à cette pensée noire.

Suivant sagement son officier, Claire restait silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans un bureau, elle reconnut de suite Yaag Rosh, le grand commandant et bras droit du directeur de la SSC. La jeune femme frappa son poing droit sur la poitrine, le salut militaire de Cocoon.

- Asseyez-vous, Farron.

La soldat s'exécuta immédiatement dans le silence. Assise en face du bureau, elle attendit tranquillement la raison de sa présence ici.

- Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai convoquée, expliqua Rosh en déposant des dossiers concernant l'agent Farron sur la table. Je me suis renseigné sur vous. Et il semblerait que vous soyez la meilleure recrue que nous ayons eu durant ses trois dernières années.  
>- Vos compliments me flattent, monsieur, répondit poliment Claire.<br>- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes le soldat que j'attendais. Dès demain, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez à Palumpolum. Là-bas, vous prendrez le Lindblum.

Claire ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait été affectée aussi rapidement à une grande mission. Oui, elle pensait que cela était une grande mission car le Lindblum était un immense vaisseau de guerre. Ce bijou de la technologie était la fierté des ingénieurs de Cocoon.

- Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, reprit-elle avec politesse, mais pourquoi désiriez-vous m'envoyer là-bas aussi vite? Je veux dire, cela serait ma première mission. Je ne possèderai peut-être pas l'expérience requise.  
>- Vous avez de grandes compétences et surtout... Rosh s'interrompit un instant durant son discours afin de bien attirer l'attention de son interlocutrice. Il semblerait que vous soyez une l'Cie.<br>- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, répliqua brutalement Claire en se levant subitement de sa chaise, les mains sur le bureau. Je suis contre l'utilisation de mon Eidolon.  
>- Pourquoi donc? Ceci est un don du ciel et vous devriez l'utiliser pour le bien de votre patrie.<br>- J'ai... mes raisons.

Claire se rassit tranquillement sur sa chaise, les bras et les jambes croisés. Elle n'avait nullement envie de parler de cette histoire de l'Cie.  
>Ces êtres étaient des élus qui recevaient des pouvoirs grandioses. Ils possédaient une magie qu'un simple être humain ne pouvait utiliser. Mais le plus impressionnant restait que les l'Cie pouvaient invoquer des Eidolons, leur grand protecteur. Cela allait sans dire que ces élus étaient très appréciés dans un cadre militaire. Et tout le monde voyait ce don comme une bénédiction. Tous sauf Claire.<p>

- Quoi qu'il en soit, avec ou sans vos dons, reprit le commandant qui donna un dossier à son interlocutrice, vous avez toutefois les compétences requises pour cette mission.

La demoiselle ouvrit le porte-document par curiosité, mais face à toute cette paperasse, elle le referma aussi tôt.

- Votre mission est simple, expliqua Rosh en tapotant son index sur la table. Nous soupçonnant un groupe de soldats d'être des traîtres. Vous devriez les infiltrés en vous passant pour une nouvelle recrue - ce qui d'une certaine manière, est le cas – et découvrir qui ils sont, ainsi que leur plan.  
>- Bien, répondit la jeune recrue qui s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.<br>- Une dernière chose, Farron, ajouta le commandant d'un ton sévère. Il vous faudra un nom de code. Personne ne doit connaître votre véritable identité afin d'assurer la sécurité de vos proches. Et bien évidemment, ils ne seront pas au courant que vous êtes une l'Cie.  
>- Bien, répondit simplement Claire en frappant son poing contre sa poitrine une nouvelle fois avant de se retirer.<p>

Couchée dans son lit, le soir, Claire restait songeuse. Après une longue et pénible discussion avec Serah, elle avait préféré se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle savait parfaitement que sa jeune sœur aurait été contre son départ, mais le devoir l'appelait. Cette dernière n'avait pas d'autre choix depuis qu'elle faisait partie de la SSC.  
>Après la mort tragique de leur parents, les deux jeunes filles avaient appris à se soutenir mutuellement. Elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre les yeux fermés. Leur forces et leur courages provenaient de la grande affection qu'elles s'offraient entre sœurs. Rien n'était plus important pour elles que leur famille.<p>

- Un jour, elle comprendra, se murmura la jeune soldat.

D'une certaine manière, elle n'était pas inquiète de laisser Serah seule derrière elle. Mais même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Snow, il restait un homme de confiance. Il saura parfaitement protéger Serah. Sur cette dernière pensée, Claire s'endormit.

- Voilà donc notre nouvelle recrue, constata le capitaine du Lindblum. Je me nomme Cid Raines, je suis le dirigeant de ce vaisseau. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Cid possédait beaucoup de charisme et attisait le respect de tous ses sujets. C'était un homme grand et fort avec une chevelure sombre comme les ténèbres. Mais Claire ne resta pas impressionnée face à son interlocuteur et répondit en posant le poing sur sa poitrine:

- Lightning, mon capitaine.  
>- Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder plus de temps, reprit Cid en s'inclinant, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. L'officier Katzroy s'occupera de vous mettre au courant de tout.<p>

Light frappa une nouvelle fois sur sa poitrine lorsque son supérieur se retira. Puis, un homme de peau noire avec une coupe afro s'avança vers elle. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune soldat fut la marque que portait ce dernier au milieu de son torse, le symbole des l'Cie.

- Salut, jeune fille, déclara l'étranger en saluant de la main, je me nomme Sazh Katzroy. Je crois que je dois être ton guide pour aujourd'hui. Ton nom est étrange, mais je suis enchanté de te connaitre. Lightning, c'est cela?  
>- Oui...<p>

Sazh eut un petit sourire crispé et comprit que son interlocutrice n'était pas du genre sociable. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il soupira:

- Pas très bavarde à ce que je vois. Enfin bref, suis-moi, je vais te faire une visite guidée du Lindblum.

La visite fut rapide et simple. Malgré l'ampleur du vaisseau, il n'y avait pas grand chose de particulier à voir. Dortoirs, salle des machines, cafétéria, salle d'entrainement, etc. Les choses les plus élémentaires pour un vaisseaux de guerre en somme. Durant la visite, noter héroïne découvrit que dans la grosse chevelure de Sazh se cachait un petit animal, un bébé chocobo. Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, Claire s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet.  
>N'ayant plus besoin de la compagnie de son guide, Lightning le congédia sans plus de cérémonie. D'une certaine manière, elle aurait préféré découvrir les choses elle-même. Ce n'était pas que la compagnie d'autrui la gênait, mais elle préférait tout simplement s'en passer.<br>A présent, il était temps qu'elle débute sa véritable mission. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se faufila, les oreilles guettant les moindres paroles ou gestes suspects. Mais bien évidemment, la blonde avait une idée derrière la tête. Ses soupçons se posèrent immédiatement sur Cid Raines, un capitaine un peu trop parfait à son goût. Enfin, cela était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le soir tomba rapidement et ce fut avec beaucoup de frustration que Lightning s'écroula dans son lit. La pièce était petite et simple, pas plus de deux ou trois mètres carré. Sous une sorte de hublot se dressait un bureau en bois. Un lit, très proche de ceux que l'on trouvait en prison, était fixé contre le mur. Et en face trônait un petit lavabo. Les cabines de toilettes se trouvaient dans les couloirs du dortoirs.  
>Lightning avait droit à une petite chambre rien que pour elle. Étant l'une des rares femmes se trouvant sur le Lindblum, elle bénéficiait de ce privilège. Et la blonde ne se plaignait pas de cette situation. De nature solitaire et peu sociable, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager un espace personnel avec d'autres personnes.<br>La jeune soldat venait de passer une journée sans succès. Aucun indice en vue ou autres suspects. Light se trouvait au point zéro. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait quand les chose ne bougeaient pas !

- Tu parles d'une première mission, grogna-t-elle en essayant de se reposer un peu.

Regardant le plafond de sa chambre, la jeune femme se rassurait en se disant que cela n'était que le premier jour. Les suivants auront certainement plus de succès. Après tout, le commandant Rosh n'avait pas donné de limite de temps à sa mission. Cela pouvait très bien durer une semaine, un mois, voir plus. Rien qu'à cette idée, Lightning soupira fortement.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Les flammes grimpaient jusqu'au plafond dévorant tout sur son passage. Et au milieu de cette braise, Claire serrait Serah dans ses bras qui hurlait et pleurait fort. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Au sol, gisait deux corps... Deux personnes que les fillettes connaissaient parfaitement, c'était leur parents. Le feu engloutit lentement ces deux êtres petit à petit.  
>Au milieu de la salle, comme dominant la pièce des enfers, une créature en métal se tenait là, c'était un Eidolon. Les flammes ne semblaient pas le déranger. Son regard rouge sang se tourna soudainement vers les yeux bleus mouillés de Claire.<br>Lightning se réveilla brutalement. Se redressant immédiatement dans son lit, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. La jeune femme était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Serrant les dents, elle maudit le rêve que venait de faire. Posant sa main droite au-dessus de sa poitrine, cette dernière avait le regard vide. Elle n'allait certainement pas réussir à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, assise seule à une table de la cafétéria, la nouvelle recrue prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. La salle était presque pleine et le brouhaha des discutions surplombait tous les autres bruits.  
>Light décida de manger rapidement son repas afin de pouvoir se retirer et sauver ses oreilles par la même occasion. Le vacarme devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour elle. Et même si la jeune femme aurait voulu écouter discrètement des discutions afin de mener à bien sa mission, à cette distance, il n'était pas facile de discerner qui disait quoi.<br>Claire ravala un juron lorsqu'elle vit trois hommes s'assoir à sa table. Le premier se positionna en face d'elle et les deux autres à ses côtés. Un à sa droite et un à sa gauche. Sans même terminer son repas, Lightning s'apprêtait à se lever et partir, mais l'un des hommes posa sa main rugueuse sur son bras gauche.

- Tu t'en vas déjà, ma belle ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire déçu. Moi qui pensait qu'on aurait pu faire plus humble connaissance.  
>- Cela sera sans moi, répondit Claire d'un ton sec.<p>

S'apprêtant à s'éloigner de la table, son plateau à la main, elle ignora les gestes et les allusions obscènes que faisaient ces hommes. De toute manière, Lightning avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement. Ou plutôt, toutes femmes évoluant dans un milieu généralement masculin connaissaient par cœur ces attitudes puériles et sexistes.

- T'es plutôt du genre frigide en fait, déclara l'un des soldats à la table en gloussant. On pourrait peut-être te décoincer.

Light ne répondit rien.

- Ou alors, reprit un autre des trois hommes, si t'as une sœur avec aussi jolie petit cul que toi, je me porte bien volontaire pour la...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un plateau à la directement à la rencontre de son visage. L'impact fut tel qu'il tomba du banc et se fracassa sur le sol. Rouge de rage et de honte, ce dernier se releva immédiatement afin de faire face à son attaquante. Le soldat fit à peine un pas que le genou de Lightning alla se loger dans son estomac. Plié en deux, l'homme gémissait de douleur, mais Claire ne s'arrêta pas là. Attrapant la chevelure de son adversaire, elle fracassa sa tête contre le banc. Un craquement annonçait à l'assemblé que le nez avait cédé.  
>Lorsque le soldat tomba sur le sol et que son visage gisait dans son propre sang, ses deux camarades se levèrent brutalement. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre eux aussi et la femme soldat les attendait de pied ferme. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent entreprendre quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un décida d'intervenir.<p>

- Allons, allons, fit Sazh en s'approchant nonchalamment de la table. Plusieurs hommes contre une faible femme. Quel sens de l'honneur, messieurs ! Surtout quand ladite faible femme vous réglera sans doute votre compte comme votre ami là, parterre.

Lorsque l'un des deux soldats allait répliquer quelque chose, Sazh leur jeta un regard noir avant de continuer :

- En tant qu'homme d'honneur, ce que je commence à douter que vous êtes, il serait judicieux de se retirer.

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux hommes récupérèrent leur compagnon avant de quitter la salle. Les autres soldats se mirent à siffler et à applaudir comme à la fin d'un spectacle. Désormais, chacun savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas chercher des broutilles à Lightning.  
>Détestant être au centre de l'attention, avant de partir, Claire se tourna vers Sazh :<p>

- Merci, mais je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seule.  
>- Je le sais bien, répondit sincèrement Sazh avec un sourire moqueur. C'était pour leur vie que je m'inquiétais. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, Lightning.<p>

Après quoi, il quitta la cafétéria sans dire un mot de plus. Et notre jeune recrue en fit de même.

Les cinq jours qui suivirent, n'eurent pas plus de résultat que le premier. Impossible de déloger le moindre traitre. A croire que ces derniers étaient au courant du rôle que devait jouer l'espionne du commandant Yaag. Mais cela était impossible, personne n'avait été mis au courant de cela en dehors de Rosh et d'elle. Ou alors, il n'y avait simplement pas de traitres sur ce vaisseau.  
>Allongée sur la terrasse du Lindblum, Lightning ne profitait pas du soleil, mais rageait plutôt dans son coin. Non seulement, sa mission n'avançait pas, mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir sur ce grand navire. Il ne se produisait presque jamais rien. Le navire prenait un rythme de croisière. Les soldats riaient et s'amusaient dans leur quartier. Enfin bref, rien à signaler... On était très loin de l'alerte rouge.<p>

- On prend un bain de soleil?

La jeune soldat ouvrit un œil afin d'apercevoir celui qui venait dans sa direction.

- Toujours aussi bavarde à ce que je vois, reprit Sazh en soupirant. Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, jeune fille.  
>- Cela se voit tant que cela? répondit simplement Lightning en refermant ses yeux.<br>- As-tu déjà vu Gran Pulse?

La blonde se tourna vers l'homme noir avec beaucoup de curiosité. Elle devait avouer que jamais elle n'avait posé un pied sur les terres ennemies. Tout ce qu'elle savait de cette patrie était des rumeurs. Et face à cette réaction, Sazh comprit la réponse.

- Ah, les jeunes de nos jours, ronchonna-t-il en frottant sa tête. T'as quel âge?  
>- J'ai vingt-et-un an et vous, le vieux? répliqua la jeune femme.<br>- Qui appelles-tu le ''vieux''? Quoi qu'il en soit, on apprend plus rien aux jeunes de nos jours. Si tu penchais un peu la tête, tu saurais enfin à quoi ressemble Gran Pulse.  
>- Nous survolons Gran Pulse?<br>- Va en juger par toi-même.

Light se leva tranquillement de sa place avant de se rapprocher du bord. Posant ses mains sur la rambardes de sécurité, elle se pencha légèrement afin d'apercevoir les terres que le Lindblum surplombait.  
>Il y avait de la verdure partout et des montagnes. D'étranges créatures de toutes tailles se promenaient au sol. Contrairement à Cocoon où la civilisation gagnait sur la nature, sur Gran Pulse, c'était elle qui régnait en maître. De majestueuses forêts longeaient à des kilomètres, en harmonie avec les montagnes et les collines. Des points d'eau sublimaient les plaines. Voilà donc un paysage que Claire n'aurait pu imaginer.<p>

- Tu pensais certainement que cela était un pays désert et apocalyptique, commenta Sazh en se posant à côté de la nouvelle recrue. Qui aurait cru que nos pires ennemis vivent dans un petit paradis ?  
>- Hum... marmonna simplement la jeune femme qui ne lâcha pas le paysage du regard. N'est-ce pas dangereux de survoler le territoire ennemi?<br>- C'est le chemin le plus rapide pour nous diriger vers Eden. Cesse de voir le danger partout.

Au même moment, le système d'alarme résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Tout le monde était en alerte et courrait à son poste. Lightning tourna son regard blasé vers son camarade.

- Bon, ok... répliqua Sazh en grimaçant. Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite. Le timing et moi...  
>- On fait quoi maintenant? interrogea Claire qui n'avait pas de poste en particulier à occuper, mise à part celui d'espionner.<br>- Nous, on est la brigade terrestre. En l'occurrence, sauf s'ils envahissent le navire, on attend sagement de voir comment cela se passe.

Puis la voix de Cid se fit entendre dans tous les haut-parleurs du Lindblum:

- Tout le monde à son poste. Que les soldats se rassemblent sur la terrasse, l'ennemi est en approche. Il cherchera forcément à nous accoster. Et n'oubliez pas, restez en vie.  
>- Très encourageant de la part de notre capitaine ricana Sazh qui semblait bien détendu pour une situation de crise.<p>

Soudain, un terrible courant d'air surgit de derrière nos deux amis. Protégeant instinctivement sa tête avec ses mains, Light tentait de voir la cause de cette bourrasque. Mais les souffles brutaux l'empêchèrent d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux. Lorsque tout d'un coup, Lightning entendit un rire à la fois doux et moqueur. C'était la voix d'une femme.

- Si vous vous rendez bien sagement, déclara-t-elle à tout l'équipage du Lindblum, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Mais dans le cas contraire, je ne garantirai pas de vos vies.

Le vent s'étant calmé, la blonde put enfin lever le regard sur les envahisseurs. Ces derniers se révélèrent être deux personnes, une femme et une jeune fille. Toutes deux se tenaient sur le dos d'une espèce de dragon.  
>La plus âgée faisait bien plus adulte que son amie. Elle avait de cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Et ses yeux verts perçants s'ajoutaient à sa maturité du visage au teint mate. Tandis que la seconde fille, elle semblait plus jeune. Des couettes rousses accentuaient son côté enfantin et cette dernière abordait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.<br>Lightning n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ces deux demoiselles s'attaquaient à elles seules, le Lindblum, grand navire militaire reconnu et redouté de tous. Étaient-elles vraiment conscientes de ce qu'elles faisaient?  
>La blonde n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de combattre des ennemis en forte minorité. Et surtout contre une gamine qui devait avoir un âge proche de celui de Serah. Pour la blonde, une enfant ne devrait pas se retrouver sur un champs de bataille.<br>Le regard de Claire croisa celui de la noiraude durant quelques secondes à peine. Mais ce fut assez pour Lightning, elle avait aperçu le petit sourire d'amusement de son opposante. Face à cela, la jeune soldat aurait presque pu avoir un rougissement se teinter sur ses joues. Secouant la tête afin de récupérer sa concentration, elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote.  
>Une vingtaine de soldats armés arrivèrent sur le pont. Tous en position, ils étaient prêts à abattre leur cible sans pitié. Lightning se recula légèrement avant de se tourner vers Sazh:<p>

- Et là, on doit agir, je suppose.  
>- Normalement oui, répondit l'homme en soupirant, mais vu ce que nous avons devant nous, je ne pense pas que notre participation soit indispensable.<br>- Cela s'appelle du massacre et pour elles, du suicide!

Soudain, la plus jeunes des deux demoiselles descendit du dragon. Ce grand saut, fit relever légèrement la jupe de la fille qui tenta de la maintenir vers le bas avec ses mains. A ce moment-là, il n'eut aucun doute pour Lightning, elle venait d'apercevoir la marque des l'Cies sur le haut de la cuisse de cette dernière. Automatiquement, son regard se posa sur l'autre femme. Un détail lui avait échappé au premier coup d'œil, la marque sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Et merde! injuria Claire en se tournant vers les soldats en position de tirs. Ce n'est pas un dragon dompté! Ces filles sont des...

Les coups de feu rugirent dans l'air, étouffant le son de la voix de Claire. Tous les hommes avaient déchargé leur munitions sur la petite rousse à tel point qu'une fumée grisâtre se leva sur le pont. Après quelques secondes, ils cessèrent le feu, attendant que l'air dissipe les nuages perturbateurs.  
>Rapidement, à leur grand dam, les soldats découvrirent une étrange créature métallique verte munie de plusieurs tentacules, derrière cette fumée. Cette chose avait protégé la fillette en la portant sur ce qui semblerait être son épaule. Ses tentacules avaient fait office de bouclier pour la jeune fille.<p>

- Merci, Hecatonchire, remercia-t-elle en tapotant son compagnon.  
>- Vanille, cria la femme sur le dos du dragon. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de se rendre. Il va falloir faire le ménage.<br>- A vos ordres, chef!

A peine la dénommée Vanille eut fini ses paroles qu'elle se lança sans plus attendre dans la mêlée avec son Eidolon. Toute la troupe fut dispersée et désorganisée face à ses assauts rapides et brutaux à la fois.

- C'est à mon tour d'intervenir, je crois, annonça Sazh qui s'avança gentiment au centre de la bataille, dégainant ses deux pistolets.

Des flammes se formèrent en sphère tout autour de lui. Mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement que l'homme était en train d'invoquer son Eidolon à son tour. Un combat titanesque s'annonçait certainement.  
>Un frisson parcourut Lightning. Ces flammes et les rugissement monstrueux que faisaient les Eidolon, ravivèrent une crainte au fond du cœur de notre héroïne. Serrant les poings, Claire secoua vivement de la tête. Elle s'efforça d'étouffer ses souvenirs qui tentaient de remonter à la surface. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment...<br>Une étrange créature de métal couleur rouge braise fit son apparition au côté de son l'Cie. Satisfait, Sazh croisa les bras, son regard rencontra celui de Vanille:

- Viens plutôt jouer avec Brynhild, jeune fille.

La rouquine rit un instant avant d'accepter l'invitation de son ennemi. Comment pouvait-elle se jeter avec un sourire d'enfant sur le champs de bataille? Cela échappait complètement à Lightning. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle baissait sa garde.  
>La jeune soldat avait remarqué que la grande noiraude, alors inactive jusqu'ici, s'était mise en mouvement. Peut-être voulait-elle assurer les arrières de sa camarade, se pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'allait pas pour autant laisser le champs libre à son adversaire.<br>Brassant l'air avec les ailes de son Eidolon, la femme repoussait les soldats qui furent obligés de se plaquer à terre pour ne pas s'envoler. Light profita de cette instant pour contourner la jeune femme. S'aidant de la rambarde, Claire recrue de la SSC se propulsa sur le dos du dragon. Claire dégaina sa gunblade qui alla rencontrer le métal froid d'une lance rouge sang.

- Tu as oublié de dire: surprise! ricana la noiraude avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Sans répondre à cette provocation, Lightning déploya son arme en épée. Tournoyant sur elle-même, elle relança un assaut qui fut, une fois de plus, paré. C'était au tour de son adversaire d'envoyer les représailles, maintenant. Le champ d'attaque d'une lance était bien plus grande que celle d'une épée. Avec le peu d'espace qu'elle possédait sur le dos de l'Eidolon, Lightning n'eut pas d'autre choix que de descendre. Après un saut périlleux, ses pieds se posèrent à nouveau sur le pont du Lindblum.  
>A peine eut-elle le temps de relever la tête que son ennemie avait déjà disparue. L'attention de l'agent Farron se tourna ensuite vers le combat titanesque des deux l'Cie. Pour le moment, c'était match nul, aucun ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre.<p>

Soudain, l'immense navire chavira sur la gauche, déséquilibrant toutes les personnes se trouvant sur le pont. Plissant ses genoux, Claire tentait de stabiliser son centre de gravité afin de ne pas passer par-dessus bord. Mais pas tous n'eurent la même chance qu'elle. Des soldats glissaient le long du plancher avant de s'écraser contre la rambarde.  
>Mais un homme passa au-delà de cette barrière. Réussissant à la dernière minute à se retenir à la barre métallique, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.<p>

- A l'aide! hurla-t-il désespérément.

Lightning fit un sifflement d'agacement entre ses dents avant de se laisser glisser vers cet homme. Ce dernier, les doigts en sueur, lâcha malencontreusement la barrière. Lentement, comme dans un ralenti, il vit s'éloigner petit à petit la barre en métal. Le bras encore tendu désespérément, le soldat était prêt à accepter son sort.  
>Mais ce ne fut pas l'opinion de la blonde qui le rattrapa in extremis. Sa main tenait celle de l'homme, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait durement à la rambarde. Mais le poids de deux corps dans le vide était bien trop lourd pour une jeune femme.<p>

- Et merde... grommela Claire en serrant sa mâchoire.

Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps et elle le savait. Son regard se hasarda toutefois sur l'un des réacteurs du Lindblum en flamme. Voilà pourquoi le navire avait chaviré sur le côté. La femme sur le dragon en était certainement la cause.  
>Relevant la tête, la jeune femme cherchait vainement un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Comme si cela n'était pas assez, elle découvrit que Hecatonchire se dirigeait dangereusement dans sa direction. Ce dernier avait perdu l'équilibre et chutait redoutablement vers Claire.<p>

- Accrochez-vous à mon pied! ordonna sévèrement Lightning.

Avant même que le soldat puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme avait lâché sa main. Son réflexe fut de rattraper le pied de sa sauveuse. Sans plus attendre, la nouvelle recrue fit balancer son corps assez fort pour propulser l'homme par-dessus la rambarde.  
>A peine l'action eut-elle le temps de s'achever que cette dernière se prit de plein fouet l'Eidolon vert. Puis, Vanille lança un cri strident lorsqu'elle entama sa chute avec son compagnon. Le son de la voix de la rouquine s'éteignait lentement dans les oreilles de Lightning. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul doigt. Sa vue s'assombrissait à chaque seconde. Tout ce que Claire pouvait faire, c'était d'être consciente de sa chute vertigineuse. Un bourrasque de vent fit virevolter sa chevelure blonde, puis plus rien...<p>

Ouvrant lentement ses paupières, Lightning reprenait doucement ses esprits. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux afin de se réveiller, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre. La surprise d'avoir survécu à la chute fut rejointe par une terrible migraine.  
>Mais au moment où Claire aurait voulu poser sa main contre son front, elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient ligotés dans son dos. Tentant malgré tout de se libérer de ses liens, Lightning comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Posant l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, le regard fixant un point inexistant sur le plafond, elle soupira:<p>

- Génial...

Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, celle-ci tenta toutefois de bouger ses pieds. Eux aussi étaient ligotés...  
>Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire désormais? Et depuis combien de temps était-elle captive dans cet endroit?<br>Quitte à rester bloquée, Lightning décida de faire le bilan de la situation. Elle était une prisonnière des Gran Pulsiens et ne semblait pas être blessée mise à part son mal de crâne dû au choc. Quelque chose à rajouter à son rapport ? A part le fait que désormais, sa première mission était officiellement un échec. Que peut-être ne verra-t-elle plus jamais Cocoon. Que Serah allait mourir d'inquiétude. Ou alors que tout simplement, elle allait bientôt cesser de vivre.  
>Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière qui pénétra l'entrée de la pièce aveugla la prisonnière qui dû plisser des yeux. Incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit, elle reconnut son visiteur à sa voix.<p>

- Elle est réveillée, déclara Vanille qui semblait ravie.

S'accoutumant petit à petit à la lumière du jour, Claire commençait à identifier la silhouette de la petite rouquine. Cette dernière s'approcha légèrement de Claire tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en direction de la blonde.  
>- A votre avis ? rétorqua Light d'un ton cinglant. Comment vous sentirez-vous si vous vous réveillez ici, pieds et poings liés ?<p>

La jeune recrue savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de provoquer ses kidnappeuses. Mais dans l'état qu'elle était actuellement, elle se sentait à bout.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, de répondre aussi froidement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de prendre de tes nouvelles. Les gens de Cocoon devrait penser à revoir leur politesse.

La noiraude qui était à dos de dragon plus tôt, pénétra dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est gentil de s'inquiéter de ma santé après m'avoir séquestrée ici, répondit Claire avec sarcasme.  
>- Et après t'avoir sauvé la vie, reprit la dernière arrivante d'un ton ferme. Tu pourrais au moins nous être reconnaissante pour ça. Rien ne m'empêchait de te laisser t'écraser au sol comme une merde.<p>

Claire ne s'offusqua pas de la vulgarité de son interlocutrice. Après tout, les habitants de Gran Pulse étaient considérés comme des barbares. Il fallait bien le langage qui allait avec.

- Et en quel honneur m'avez-vous sauvé la vie ? reprit la détenue sans la moindre reconnaissance dans sa voix.  
>- Parce que nous sommes altruistes, déclara la noiraude avec un sourire moqueur.<br>- A d'autre !

La femme soupira fortement avant de croiser les bras :

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les gens mourir sans rien faire. Surtout quand cette personne est une jolie jeune femme. Et deuxièmement, nous allons tenter de t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

Claire dut se retenir de rendre un rire amusée face à cette situation. La chose n'avait pas semblé échapper à sa ravisseuse qui la regarda d'un air interloqué.

- Premièrement, répéta Claire avec une pointe de colère et de moquerie, venant d'une personne qui attaque un vaisseaux entier, votre altruisme est déplacé. Et deuxièmement, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je ne suis qu'une nouvelle recrue sans valeur. Dommage, vous avez tiré le mauvais numéro.

On pouvait officiellement la traiter d'idiote. Car par ses révélations, Lightning devenait une personne sans valeur pour ses ravisseuses qui pourraient décider de se débarrasser d'elle. Mais à quoi bon tourner autour du pot, si ce n'était qu'au final, on la tuerait. Quitte à devoir mourir que ce soit maintenant et non après plusieurs séance de torture pour des informations qu'elle ne possédait pas.

- Cela confirme l'un de mes soupçons, déclara la noiraude en sortant une carte de sa poche avant de le mettre devant ses yeux. Je me disais aussi que seule une nouvelle recrue pouvait s'amuser à porter un nom aussi ridicule que Lightning.

Claire décida de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de son interlocutrice. Sa provocation devait avoir aucun impact sur elle. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle en colère et avait aussi envie de lancer des réplique d'adolescente ? Claire savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait mieux se contrôler que cela.

- Fang ? reprit Vanille en se tournant vers son amie. Que fait-on alors ?

La noiraude se tourna vers Lightning avec un grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et articula lentement :

- Intérêt public.

Claire n'en revenait pas. Après avoir accepté la mort, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se trouver là. Agenouillée, les mains menottées avec une chaîne large qui lui permettait de faire de plus grand mouvement, l'élite de la SSC était en train de... récolter des patates. Et pour couronner le tout, comme si ce calvaire n'était pas suffisant, comme chaperonne, elle avait droit à la fameuse Fang. Celle-ci accoudée à un arbre, un sourire aux lèvres, assistait à la scène et semblait même s'en délecter. Light aurait tout donner pour arracher ce sourire satisfait de la figure de la noiraude.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? grogna la prisonnière qui continuait sa tâche.  
>- C'est un travail bien trop épuisant pour une dame de Cocoon ? commenta Fang d'un air hautain.<p>

En temps normal, elle aurait préféré mourir que de ce rabaisser à ce genre de tâche déshonorante. Claire restait docile pour le moment. Afin d'assurer sa survie et de préparer sa future fuite. En parfait petit soldat, elle savait s'adapter à la situation.  
>Mais cette dernière avait aussi découvert avec surprise, après être sortie de sa cellule, qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit village pauvre. La population locale se comptait en enfants et en vieillards pour la majorité. Les personnes âgées ne pouvant travailler dans les champs, c'était les enfants qui s'attelaient à cette lourde tâche.<br>Pourtant, malgré les temps durs, les gens semblaient heureux de leur situation. Lightning ne comptait plus les sourires qu'elle avait croisés tout au long de cette journée. Cela lui semblait étrange de voir autant de bonheur dans cette pauvreté. Et lorsque la blonde avait vu une petite fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, s'atteler hardiment et fièrement à son travail, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait bien aider pour cette fois-ci.  
>Gran Pulse n'avait alors plus du tout l'image de ce qu'avait pensé Claire. Un peuple de barbares sanguinaires et sans pitié, voilà ce que l'on lui apprenait à l'armée. Est-ce que tous les villages de Gran Pulse étaient comment celui-ci ou était-ce un cas à part ?<br>Le regard de Light s'égara à la sortie du village, là où une grande plaine s'étendait.

- N'y pense même pas, intervint Fang en riant. Sans arme et les mains menottées, tu ne feras pas long feu contre ce qui se cache dans les plaines.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, la détenue se contenta d'ignorer sa surveillante. Cette conclusion-là, elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Oerba était un village au bord de la mer dans un creux de montagne. La partie ouest de cette endroit était la seule qui était reliée à une vaste plaine. Ce fut à cette sortie que des gardes tenaient position. Les rares adolescents et jeunes adultes du village étaient les seuls à pouvoir protéger la ville, ce qu'ils faisaient sans relâche.  
>Prendre de telle précaution pouvait que signifier une chose : des créatures hostiles provenaient des plaines. Alors oui, Lightning avait songé que dans sa situation, elle ne pourrait pas survivre bien longtemps sur ces terres inconnues.<br>Soudain, Claire fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Fang se pencher à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle ne l'avait pas sentis s'approcher et encore moins entendue. La noiraude se mit à ramasser rapidement quelques patates avant de remplir le panier de sa prisonnière.

- Avec toi, on est pas prêt de se nourrir à ce rythme, ricana-t-elle en continuant sa tâche.

La soldat du SSC fronça des sourcils sans changer sa cadence de récolte et répliqua :

- Je te cède volontiers ma place honorable.  
>- T'es pas du genre commode, hein ?<br>- Le devrais-je avec l'ennemi ?

Fang soupira fortement avant de jeter ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Lightning. Puis avec un sourire arrogant, elle ajouta :

- A mon avis, tu ne dois pas être plus amicale avec tes alliées. Tu sais, sourire ne va pas faire tomber tes dents.

La blonde se contenta simplement de grogner et de détourner son regard de son interlocutrice. Alors son attention fut attirée par quelque chose qui brilla à la lumière du soleil. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au regard perçant de Claire pour comprendre que c'était la clé de ses menottes. Le gros hic de cette histoire était qu'elle pendait autour du cou de sa chaperonne.

Le soir était tombé. Épuisé de cette longue journée, tous les villageois allèrent se rassembler autour du feu là où ils allaient pouvoir dîner en communauté. Derrière, loin des braises, Claire assistait à la scène en silence. Les bras croisés et le dos adossé contre un mur de maison, elle put constater que la population se comptait à une cinquantaine de personnes. Plus ou moins quinze jeunes, vingt-cinq enfants et dix personnes âgés.

- Ce sont hommes qui ont quitté Oerba les premiers pour partir à la guerre.

Lightning tourna lentement son regard sur Vanille qui fixait joyeusement les flammes dansantes. Restant silencieuse, la soldat décida de laisser la rouquine continuer.

- Ils ne sont jamais revenus... expliqua Vanille d'une voix triste. Leur femmes eurent du mal à accepter cela. Quelques unes moururent de chagrin même. Et les quelques hommes qui restaient, sont morts en défendant le village des monstres qui l'entourent.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas partir ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus sûre ? demanda Claire d'un ton neutre.<p>

La jeune fille secoua lentement de la tête avec un petit sourire :

- Non... Ici, c'est chez nous. Ici et nulle part ailleurs...

Lightning fronça légèrement des sourcils. Voilà un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Après la mort de ses parents, Claire et sa sœur, Serah durent voyager dans plusieurs villes de Cocoon. Allons de famille en famille, elles n'avaient que rarement eu un environnement stable auquel s'attacher. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme décida de s'engager dans l'armée qu'elle put atteindre son indépendance et prendre sa sœur sous son aile.  
>Cela ne faisait que trois ans que la famille Farron élut enfin un domicile fixe. Mais avec le travail, Claire ne passait guère beaucoup de temps à son chez soi. Chose que Serah lui avait souvent reproché. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il fallait bien qu'elle ramène assez d'argent pour payer le loyer ainsi que les études de sa cadette.<br>D'ailleurs, Serah s'en sortait-elle toute seule ? A cette pensée, Lightning ne fut pas trop inquiète. Sa sœur était débrouillarde et dans le pire des cas, il restait toujours Snow. Et si la recrue du SSC ne restait pas bloquée à Gran Pulse trop longtemps, elle avait laissé assez d'argent de côté pour que tout se passe bien.  
>Laissant trainer sans regard vers la foule près du feu, la blonde ne pouvait que constater le bonheur que faisait d'avoir un ''chez soi''. Aura-t-elle un jour ce sentiment de sérénité dans un lieu précis ? Malgré la pauvreté de la situation, ces gens étaient bien ici et nulle part ailleurs.<br>Le regard de Claire s'arrêta sur Fang. Cette dernière distribuait tour par tour, de la nourriture pour les habitants. Une horde d'enfants l'entourait et riait joyeusement ou grognait car leur ventre leur criait famine. Soudain, le regard de la noiraude croisa celui de Claire. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas de la prendre en plein flagrant délit, Fang lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.  
>Light détourna immédiatement le regard, refoulant un rougissement qui allait pointer le bout de son nez. Se frottant le front avec agacement, elle demanda :<p>

- Quel intérêt avez-vous de me garder ainsi captive ?

Vanille tourna son regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme. Puis, elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se tourner dans la direction du feu. Les bras croisés dans son dos, elle répondit :

- L'idée de prendre un otage ne faisait pas partie de nos plans, à dire vrai. Mais on t'a vu sauver cet homme sans réfléchir un seul instant que tu pouvais y perdre la vie.

Face au visage perplexe de son interlocutrice, la rouquine ria de bon cœur avant de continuer :

- Fang a décrété que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, Lightning. Et que tu ne méritais pas de mourir ainsi. Je pense aussi que ta captivité se fait... de manière improvisée.  
>- En bref, vous ne savez pas vraiment quoi faire de moi, rétorqua Claire avec agacement.<br>- C'est à peu près ça, répondit sincèrement Vanille avec un sourire contrit. Tu es peut-être quelqu'un de bien, mais malheureusement, tu viens de Cocoon. On sait parfaitement ce que les gens de là-bas pensent de nous. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais instinctivement, nous ne te faisons pas entièrement confiance.  
>- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec vous. Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne vous fait nullement confiance.<br>- Dès la première occasion, tu prendras la poudre d'escampette, n'est-ce pas ?

Lightning ne répondit rien et de toute manière, la rousse connaissait déjà la réponse. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient nés pour être des ennemies naturelles. On ne peut briser ce qu'on avait appris à craindre et à haïr depuis sa naissance.

- Allons croquer un morceau, déclara finalement Vanille afin de briser le silence.  
>- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, répliqua la blonde en levant la main en signe qu'elle passait son tour.<p>

Haussant les épaules, la rousse alla tranquillement se trouver une place parmi les siens. Claire restait là, songeuse. Elle s'était laissée emporter à croire le côté bon de ses ennemis. Pour peu, elle aurait pu oublier à qui elle avait affaire. Une erreur qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre si elle voulait survivre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen pour quitter les lieux. Et cela allait certainement se faire d'une manière fourbe. Autant éviter tout risque d'attachement.  
>Lightning eut un petit sourire presque invisible à cette idée. S'attacher à des gens, voilà une chose qui ne se produisait que peu, voir jamais. Mais tout bon stratège savait qu'on avait toujours une meilleure opinion avec une vue d'ensemble, sans émotion pour fausser la donne.<p>

Afin de passer la nuit, la captive dut suivre Fang et Vanille qui la guidèrent de nouveau vers sa cellule. N'ayant pas d'autres options pour le moment, Claire décida d'obtempérer.  
>Le village alors si animé quelques instants plus tôt, était complètement silencieux. Tout le monde était parti se coucher pour la longue journée de demain. Quelques torches illuminaient la devanture de maisons et la place centrale du village. Le crépitement et les bruits de pas des trois femmes étaient les seuls sons audibles.<br>Les deux pulsiennes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Lightning reconnut immédiatement. C'était là qu'on l'avait enfermée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Son envie d'y retourner était aussi grande que d'aller enlacer Snow dans ses bras. Lâchant un soupir résigné, prisonnière avança d'un pas peu motivé vers sa loge.

- Et un cinq étoiles pour madame, ricana Fang qui tendit ses bras afin d'inviter son interlocutrice à entrer.  
>- On ne doit pas avoir les mêmes critères, rétorqua Claire avec agacement sans un seul regard pour celle qui la provoquait. Quelle hospitalité ! Gran Pulse est aussi agréable qu'on le raconte, finalement.<p>

Lightning ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. D'un habitude calme, elle ne réagissait que rarement aux provocations sauf quand elles portaient atteintes à ceux qu'elle aimait. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle s'emporte face à l'arrogance de Fang ?  
>Avant même de terminer sa réflexion, Lightning fut brutalement plaquée contre le mur. Un bras contre la gorge de la nouvelle recrue, Fang lui lança un regard assassin. Vanille aussi avait réagit rapidement et avait agrippé l'épaule de son amie.<p>

- Fang... murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sans détacher ses yeux de son ennemie, la noiraude ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce petit laps de temps semblait durer une éternité. Mais Claire n'était pas impressionnée. Le regard plein de défi, elle attendait ce qui allait suivre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter le personnage qu'était Fang. A tout moment, cette dernière pouvait aussi bien se montrer bienveillante que menaçante.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'ouvrir la gorge en ce moment même, grogna la noiraude avec colère.

La blonde aurait voulu répliquer, mais sa rationalité l'en empêcha. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle survive si elle voulait rentrer chez elle un jour. Son regard descendit le long du cou de son opposante avant de s'arrêter sur la clé. Encore un peu de patience...

- Fang, ça suffit, gronda Vanille qui repoussa légèrement la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers la soldat. Bonne nuit, Lightning.

Le ton était doux, mais cela ne trompa pas l'ordre intimé. La blonde s'exécuta, considérant qu'elle s'était causée assez d'ennuis pour aujourd'hui. Acquiesçant légèrement de la tête, elle entra dans la sombre pièce tandis que Vanille s'empressa de la verrouiller. Entendant les pas de ses ravisseuses s'éloigner, Claire allait s'assoir sur son lit qui n'était au final qu'un tas de linge.  
>Posant ses mains contre son visage, elle ravala un terrible cri de rage. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, la nouvelle recrue tentait de se calmer. Jamais elle n'avait autant perdu le contrôle sur ses émotions. Le fait d'être en captivité devait y être pour quelque chose, se disait-elle intérieurement afin de se rassurer. La nuit allait être longue...<p>

Marchant d'un pas rapide et lourd, Fang tentait de ne pas prêter attention aux piaillements de Vanille. Ouvrant la porte de sa demeure avec fracas, elle fonça immédiatement dans sa chambre avant de claquer furieusement la porte. La rousse grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement de la porte. Puis elle ferma derrière elle. Fang et Vanille habitaient dans la même demeure. Et ce, depuis de très longues années déjà.  
>Ayant été orphelines très jeunes, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans leur malheur. Seules toutes les deux, elles décidèrent de se soudées l'une et l'autre, comme des sœurs. A deux, c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire face à la dureté de la vie. Depuis, elles étaient devenues comme inséparables.<br>Soupirant doucement, Vanille s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Fang et frappa deux fois. Aucune réponse ne vint...

- Fang... souffla la rouquine en posant sa tête contre la porte.

La jeune adolescente connaissait l'animosité qu'avait son amie d'enfance envers Cocoon. Après tout, c'était à cause de la guerre si le père de Fang avait perdu la vie. Et qui avait aussi provoqué le suicide de la mère de cette dernière alors qu'elle n'avait à peine sept ans. La noiraude nourrissait une haine sans faille envers le peuple de Cocoon.  
>S'adossant contre la porte, Vanille tenta d'évaluer la situation. Après tout, c'était Fang qui avait voulu ramener son otage au village. Oh, bien évidemment, la rousse ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir de sa chute sans rien faire. Mais elles auraient très bien pu la laisser dans les plaines au lieu de lui révéler l'emplacement d'Oerba.<p>

- On a qu'à lui bander les yeux et l'emmener hors du village, suggéra-t-elle finalement. Après tout, elle ne connait pas exactement notre emplacement.  
>- Autant la jeter en pâture aux Béhémoths tant qu'on y est, répondit rudement Fang à travers la porte.<br>- C'est une soldat, une combattante... Elle devrait pouvoir se débrouiller seule, je pense.

Tout ce que Vanille entendit comme réplique fut un grognement de l'autre côté. De nouveau, la fillette soupira face à sa proposition rejetée. Son amie était peu enclin à laisser l'étrangère partir, mais était contrarier que celle-ci reste. Pour se la jouer compliqué, elle était compliquée.

- Oooh, je vois, tu ne veux pas quitter ta nouvelle chérie, taquina la rouquine avec un rire moqueur.

Lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Ne s'y attendant pas à cela, Vanille tomba sur le tôt. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Fang juste au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière ne semblait pas très ravie.

- T'as fini de dire des âneries ? gronda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.  
>- Oh mon Dieu, reprit Vanille sans bouger de sa position.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- T'es amoureuse, déclara Vanille d'une voix incrédule.<br>- Dis pas n'importe quoi !  
>- Elle te plaît et cela t'agace en fait... Fang la grande séductrice est... L'arroseur arrosé comme on dit.<br>- Vanille, si tu continue, je vais te piétiner, rugit Fang d'une voix plus que menaçante.

Et cela, la jeune fille le prit immédiatement au sérieux. Sans plus attendre, elle roula hors de la chambre avant que la porte ne claque sur elle. Se redressant en position assise, Vanille se répéta :

- Oh mon Dieu...  
>- Vanille !<p>

Se levant rapidement, la rousse partit se réfugier en sécurité dans sa chambre. Puis après un petit instant de silence, elle rouvrit la porte et annonça :

- Mais tu sais, ne fait pas d'un cas une généralité. Tu as bien vu comment elle a sauvé ce type. Elle ne peut pas être aussi mauvaise que...

Le terrible fracas qu'elle entendit dans la pièce d'à côté lui fit immédiatement refermer sa porte. Fang semblait peu motivée à débattre sur le sujet apparemment. Et quant à Vanille... Elle tenait à la vie !

Le silence revenu, Fang s'affala sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle croyait s'être apaisée, l'image de Lightning lui vint à l'esprit. Celle où Light se tenait sur le Lindblum, surprise, et qui regardait pour la première Fang droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu si profond et si pur l'avaient marqués. Mais en même temps, Lightning représentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait détester. C'était une soldat, elle faisait la guerre. Et pire encore, elle venait de Cocoon, ses pires ennemis.  
>Fang lâcha un râle lasse avant de tenter de se jeter dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Jamais de sa vie, Claire ne s'était réveillée de si mauvaise humeur. Elle s'était endormie habillée, elle avait mal aux poignets et n'avait même pas pu prendre une douche. Peut-être allait-elle finalement supplier ses ravisseuses de l'achever.

- La belle aux bois dormants a-t-elle bien dormi ? demanda Fang en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Une fois de plus, la lumière du jour aveugla Lightning qui grimaça en se cachant derrière ses mains. Lâchant un gémissement agacé, cela suffit pour répondre à la question de l'arrivante.

- Tant mieux alors, reprit joyeusement la noiraude, parce que tu as du boulot aujourd'hui.  
>- Pas avant une bonne douche... grogna-t-elle en se relevant lentement.<br>- Ok, tout ce que madame désire, renchérit Fang sans se dépêtre de sa joie.

Claire trouvait cette réponse étrangement louche, mais elle n'allait pas refuser la bonté de son hôte. Surtout pas quand cette dernière lui offrait de se laver.

Les yeux vers le ciel, Lightning voyait défiler dans sa tête toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était louche. Elle s'en était douté ! Alors pourquoi s'était-elle laissée tenté à y prendre le risque ?  
>Se retournant brutalement, elle pesta :<p>

- Vous êtes vraiment obligée d'être là ?  
>- C'est mon rôle de surveiller les détenues, s'expliqua Fang en levant les mains afin d'acclamer son innocence.<br>- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais... C'est de ma baignade qu'on parle là !

Claire sentit son visage prendre feu à l'idée que l'on puisse l'observer nue. Et ce au nom de quoi ? Au nom de la règle où il fallait surveiller une captive ?  
>Les deux femmes se tenaient devant une grande source. L'eau était si claire, si attirante qu'on avait irrémédiablement envie d'y plonger. Mais ce rêve de douceur et pleine de sensation était impossible à cause de la présence d'une certaine personne.<p>

- Écoute, ma jolie, reprit Fang en tentant de prendre une voix calme qui se devait être raisonnable, si tu veux pouvoir enlever tes fringues, il faudra enlever tes menottes. Et si tu n'as plus de menottes, il faut te surveiller de près. Cela ne te sembla pas logique ?  
>- Excusez-moi de ne pas apprécier votre logique, grimaça Light en croisant ses bras.<br>- Bon, ma chérie, soit tu me tutoies, soit je te punis à chaque fois que j'entendrai un ''vous''.  
>- Je ne sais pas si je désire être aussi familière avec vous... Pas du tout même.<br>- Pas de chaperonne, pas de bain, reprit Fang en changeant de sujet tout en soupirant. A toi de choisir.

Voilà un choix bien difficilement pour la jeune soldat. Pour peu, elle aurait été prête à se jeter dans l'eau toute habillée, s'il le fallait. Elle avait besoin d'un bain. Mais pas besoin d'une voyeuse.  
>Réfléchissant à toutes ses options, Lightning en vint à une conclusion : elle était une femme et Fang aussi. D'un certains points de vue, sa pudeur n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné qu'elles possédaient plus ou moins le même corps. Mais malgré cette conclusion, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.<br>Et au pire, elle pourra lui tourner le dos ! Sur cette dernière pensée, Claire tendit les mains vers Fang en évitant son regard et un refoulant un rougissement qui pourrait la faire ressembler à une tomate.

- Et si je promets sur l'honneur et tout le tralala, ça marche toujours pas ?  
>- Désolée, répondit gentiment la noiraude en ouvrant les menottes. C'était à prendre ou à laisser, ma belle.<p>

Lightning grogna avant de se retourner vers la source tout en frottant ses poignets douloureux. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha de l'eau.

- Inutile de préciser que ce n'est même pas la peine de tenter de fuir, ajouta Fang d'une voix presque sérieuse.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua la captive qui commença à retirer son manteau. Nue, je ne pense pas que j'irais bien loin.<p>

Continuant son déshabillage, ce fut au tour de Fang de se sentir mal à l'aise. Se retournant brutalement, elle sentait que ses joues étaient en flamme. Voilà quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, elle était gênée.  
>Mais toute sa culpabilité disparut lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un plongeant. Systématiquement, la pulsienne se retourna afin d'admirer la scène. <em>Fang, tu es une vilaine, vilaine fille<em>, se dit-elle intérieurement avant de poser ses yeux sur Lightning.  
>Le spectacle fut bien au-delà de ses espérances. L'eau ondulait magnifiquement sous les mouvements du corps qui s'y abandonnait en elle. Révélant ses courbes parfaites à la lumière, Fang savait que Lightning n'avait pas à rougir de son physique parfait. Puis, la noiraude cracha un juron lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. S'en était fini pour Fang, le charme ne pourra plus être rompu désormais. Elle devait se l'avouer... Elle avait un sacré béguin pour l'ennemie. Et jamais la pulsienne ne s'était retrouvée aussi mitigé entre la joie et la colère.<p>

Malgré sa gène, Lightning tenta tout de même à profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau. La sensation était agréable et la prisonnière avait bien besoin d'un peu de sérénité. Faisant quelques brasses, elle savourait délicatement cet instant qu'elle savait court.  
>Puis, soudain, Claire s'interrompit durant sa natation. Toujours le dos tourné face à Fang, elle posa son regard et sa main droite au-dessus de sa poitrine là où se trouvait sa marque de l'Cie. La jeune recrue avait complètement omis ce petit détail très important. Même si cette dernière avait fait vœux de ne plus jamais user de ses pouvoirs de l'Cie, cela ne pouvait pas empêcher ses ennemis de considérer ce symbole comme une terrible menace. Les dégâts que pouvait provoquer un l'Cie et son Eidolon, Lightning ne le connaissait que trop bien.<br>La chose parut donc évidente. Afin de s'assurer une chance de survivre, l'agent Farron devait à tout prix dissimuler sa marque. Chose bien difficile désormais qu'elle se trouvait toute nue. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure face à sa stupidité, Claire demanda :

- Pourriez-vous vous retourner le temps que je sorte de l'eau, s'il vous plaît ?  
>- C'est demandé si gentiment, répondit Fang qui s'exécuta docilement.<p>

Lightning savait que la politesse poussait plus facilement les gens à faire les choses. Une fois assurée que la noiraude ne regardait pas dans sa direction, elle se faufila rapidement vers ses vêtements avant de tourner une nouvelle fois le dos à sa chaperonne.  
>En un éclair, Claire s'était complètement rhabillée. Lorsqu'elle accrocha le fourreau de sa gunblade, elle regretta l'absence de son arme. Peut-être devrait-elle tenter de fuir tout de suite. Quitte à fuir désarmée, elle avait les mains libres et elle était toute propre.<br>Mais ses plans d'évasion prirent fin lorsqu'elle sentit une main ferme lui attraper le poignet. Une fois de plus, Claire ragea de ne pas avoir pu sentir son ennemie s'approcher d'elle. Il allait sérieusement falloir qu'elle corrige cela. Retournant froidement son regard dans les yeux de Fang, elle rouspéta :

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, vous savez. Malheureusement.  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, réprimanda gentiment la noiraude en remettant les menottes autour des poignets de sa prisonnière. Il va falloir que je trouve une punition assez convaincante, alors.<br>- Sans vouloir vous vexez, je ne vois pas...

N'ayant pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Lightning sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Fang qui l'embrassait. Instinctivement, elle chercha à la repousser. Mais lorsqu'elle réussit à séparer ses lèvres de celles de la pulsienne, cette dernière attrapa le chaîne de ses menottes avant de la plaquer contre un arbre.  
>Fang tenait les liens de sa prisonnière de manière à ce que les bras de Light se retrouve au-dessus de sa tête. Plaquant son corps contre le sien, la noiraude empêcha avec ses jambes tout mouvement à son opposante. Sur le visage de la pulsienne se lisait la haine et le désir.<p>

- A-arrêtez... marmonna Lightning d'une voix faible, son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
>- Tu oses continuer à me vouvoyer, ricana Fang en glissant ses lèvres le long du cou de la blonde. Tu es un peu lente à retenir la leçon.<p>

Cette sensation toute neuve pour la blonde sembla éveiller son excitation. En colère, Claire maudit son corps qui commençait à désirer de plus en plus celui de Fang. N'ayant pas habitude de se genre de situation, la jeune soldat grogna face à sa faiblesse. Jamais ne s'était-elle sentit aussi vulnérable.

- Je te hais, réussit à souffler Lightning entre deux halètements, mais d'un ton ferme. Contente ?  
>- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, grogna Fang avant de mordre dans le cou.<p>

Claire ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Systématiquement, elle rougit au son qu'elle ne se pensait pas capable de produire. Ses jambes voulaient se dérober sous elle. Si Fang ne la maintenait pas par ses chaînes, Lightning s'effondrait certainement. La pulsienne avait énormément de force physique. Cette information, Claire l'enfouit dans un coin de sa tête.  
>Soudain, des cloches sonnèrent à tout rompre dans le village. Fang releva systématiquement la tête en direction du son. Lightning retint un râle de déception qui la surprit fortement. Le cœur battant encore la chamade, elle ne savait pas si c'était lui ou les cloches qui faisaient le plus de bruit. Reprenant son souffle, Claire éclaira enfin ses pensées. Elle se rendit compte de la situation et de se qui risquait de se faire un instant plus tôt.<p>

- Des ennemis, grogna la pulsienne en relâchant sa prise sur sa prisonnière.  
>- Qui ? demanda Lightning venant de comprendre que les cloches étaient un système d'alarme.<br>- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être des monstres. Peut-être tes alliés.

A cette dernière parole, Fang eut un petit sourire narquois vers Lightning. Comme si elle venait de se rappeler à qui elle affaire. Puis, se rapprochant près de la berge, le noiraude tonna :

- Bahamut !

Une terrible bourrasque de vent fit brutalement onduler l'eau. Tombant de nulle part, l'Eidolon apparut dans les cieux et rejoignit son invocatrice. Une fois à proximité, Fang grimpa sans plus attendre sur le dos de son compagnon.

- Je te conseil de retourner vers la place du village, suggéra-t-elle à Light. Pas la peine de répéter que la fuite est inutile.  
>- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement que la seule sortie est vers les plaines et que tu te diriges là-bas justement.<br>- Tu retiens vite la leçon, finalement, complimenta Fang ravit d'avoir été tutoyée. Bahamut !

Le dragon rugit avant de s'élancer comme une flèche dans le ciel. En à peine quelques secondes, la jeune femme était déjà loin. Claire resta un instant silencieuse, se remémorant ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt et elle fit le bilan de la situation. Malgré sa colère envers son comportement faible, Lightning put trouver un point positif dans tout cela. Si elle arrivait à séduire Fang ou du moins à détourner son attention, la jeune soldat pourra dérober aisément la clé.

- N'oublie pas dans quel camps tu es, se marmonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la place principale.

Car comme l'avait dit Fang un peu plus tôt, cela pouvait être ses alliés qui passaient dans le coin. Et si c'était le cas, cela éviterait beaucoup de tracas à la blonde. Inconsciemment, Claire effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette première partie. Pourquoi je découpe en partie? Tout simplement, ma fiction fait une trentaine de pages et je ne suis qu'au milieu de l'histoire. Le problème avec ce genre de grand texte, je me dois de savoir si la base de mon histoire est solide. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez que je puisse éventuellement aviser ou améliorer la suite qui est déjà écrite en partie. (La fiction fera 3 ou 4 parties en tout). Bonne journée :)<p> 


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

Tout le monde était parti se réfugier dans la marie, le bâtiment le plus solide du village. Quelques villageois courraient ci et là, lâchant des cris de panique avant de partir se mettre à l'abri. Seuls les jeunes adultes se tenait à l'entrée d'Oerba afin de contenir l'assaut ennemi.  
>Lightning arriva à la place du village. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si oui ou non, elle était déçue de constater que les envahisseurs étaient des créatures monstrueuses. Mais là n'était plus la question ! Certaines personnes n'étaient pas encore en sécurité, dont beaucoup d'enfants. Et Claire n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire.<br>A l'entrée du village, Bahamut et Hecatonchire défendaient hardiment le passage. Un peu plus en arrière, Fang et Vanille tenaient leur adversaire à distance des autres gardes. Lightning comprit immédiatement que si Oerba survivait toujours face aux assauts de Cocoon et des monstres, c'était grâce aux deux l'Cies. Sans quoi, ces dizaines de jeunes n'auraient pas fait long feu seuls face à l'adversité. Mais malgré leurs pouvoirs, les deux pulsiennes ne pouvaient faire face à une horde de créatures aussi nombreuse. Quelques bêtes réussissaient à passer le barrage et se trouvaient confrontées au deuxième bataillon.  
>Au milieu de tout ce chahut, une petite fillette à la chevelure d'or pleurait. C'était la même enfant que Claire avait vu ramasser des pommes de terre lors de son arrivée à Oerba. Complètement perdue, la petite était pétrifiée de peur. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme partit la rejoindre.<p>

- Il ne faut pas que tu restes là, ordonna Lightning d'une voix sévère sans le vouloir.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la petite blonde, Claire s'accroupit afin les yeux au même niveau que ceux de la fillette. Posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules, elle secoua légèrement l'enfant. Light grimaça. Elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants et elle le savait.

- Attention ! hurla un garçon plus loin.

Relevant la tête, Lightning vit qu'une espèce de fauve rouge chargeait tout droit sur la petite et elle. Sans même réfléchir, la détenue passa les chaînes de ses menottes par-dessus la fillette afin de pouvoir la serrer contre elle. Et à la dernière seconde, elle se jeta sur le côté afin d'éviter la bête tout en faisant attention de ne pas blesser l'enfant.

La gamine hurla des plus belle. Se redressant hâtivement, Claire constata que la créature devenait hystérique. Elle secouait avec fougue la tête dans tous les sens. La jeune femme comprit que c'était certainement les cris de la fillette qui devait exciter le monstre. Ses yeux océans croisèrent le regard meurtrier de la bête.

- Une arme... murmura Lightning avant de hausser le ton, il me faut une arme !

Le jeune homme qui avait averti la soldat de la SSC du danger tout à l'heure, s'était rapproché. Ce dernier tenait maladroitement une épée dans sa main gauche.

- Petit, passe-moi ton épée ! grogna Light sans quitter des yeux son monstrueux opposant.  
>- Je... Je peux pas, vous êtes de Cocoon !<p>

Le fauve écarlate s'élança pour une seconde attaque. Claire serra la fillette contre elle et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le côté. Dans la chute, elle fit en sorte de bousculer le garçon par la même occasion afin de lui éviter les griffes acérées de la bête.

- Soit tu me donnes cette fichue épée, soit on meurt tous les trois, reprit Lightning avec colère.  
>- D'accord, d'accord, céda l'enfant en tendant l'arme à la blonde. Mais vous n'allez pas nous trahir, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là, gamin, rétorqua l'agent Farron en échangeant l'épée avec la fillette. Courrez vous mettre à l'abri !

Les deux pulsiens obéirent finalement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie. En attendant, Claire fit tournoyer son épée afin de garder l'attention du prédateur sur elle. Une fois sûre que les petits étaient en sécurité, la blonde analysa la situation.  
>Claire avait pour habitude de combattre avec sa gunblade qui était un pistolet et une épée à une main. Les mains menottés et ce malgré la longueur de la chaîne, étaient un sacré handicap pour la jeune femme. Elle ne serait pas entièrement libre de ses mouvements. La bataille allait plus corsée que prévu.<br>Le monstre plissa légèrement ses pattes avant, il allait bientôt se lancer dans une nouvelle attaque. Lightning se mit immédiatement en position. Mais à peine voulut-elle faire un simple mouvement avec son épée que la chaîne la gêna déjà. Lâchant un juron, Claire vit la créature se jeter sur elle. Elle avait bondit et tendit sa patte droite munie de lames.  
>Light eut une idée à ce moment-là. Le pari était risqué, mais le résultat en valait certainement le coup. Rejetant légèrement son corps vers l'arrière, elle tendit les bras vers l'avant. Attendant que la frappe arrive, la jeune combattante plissa légèrement des yeux. Les griffes s'abattirent brutalement comme prévu. Mais dans un geste subtile, tout ce qu'elles détruisirent ne fut que la chaîne des menottes.<br>Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'épée dans sa main droite, Claire tournoya sur elle même et trancha la gorge de son ennemi. Et pour ne prendre aucun risque, elle planta la lame dans le cœur de la bête pour être certaine de l'avoir achevée. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. D'autres fauves tentaient de détruire la porte de la mairie, ils devaient certainement sentir la peur des personnes à l'intérieur.  
>Fonçant sur le dos d'un des monstres, elle planta son épée dans sa nuque. Et sans même laisser le temps aux autres créatures de réagir, l'agent Farron fit un saut périlleux afin de se retrouver derrière un autre adversaire. Telle une danse macabre, Lightning semait la mort en un éclair. Sa rapidité avait toujours été son atout et elle savait s'en servir.<br>Une fois ses ennemis décimés, Claire jeta un regard rapide autour d'elle. Fang et Vanille semblaient pouvoir retenir le reste des attroupements. Tandis que les combattants à l'arrière s'occuper d'achever les quelques créatures qui arrivaient à pénétrer dans le village.

- Le moment est propice pour retirer sa révérence, chuchota Claire qui décida de longer tranquillement les murs.

Les monstres affluaient à n'en plus finir. Combattre les fauves ne furent pas très difficiles, sauf que désormais, il allait falloir combattre les alphas. Ces créatures étaient presque identiques à leur congénères mis à part qu'ils étaient dix fois plus grand. Certains atteignaient même la taille d'un behemoth.  
>Fang et Vanille se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de hocher de la tête. Sans dire un seul mot, toutes deux avaient conclu qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour les autres de combattre de tels titans. Il y en avait quatre en tout qui se préparaient à venger leurs compagnons.<p>

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, ordonna la noiraude en pointant la mairie du doigt.

Tous acquiescèrent sans la moindre objection. Même si cela n'était pas dit ouvertement, tous les villageois considéraient Fang comme la chef de la défense d'Oerba. Car elle était de loin, la plus puissante combattante du village. Et si cette dernière disait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester sur le champ de bataille, c'était qu'ils risquaient de la gêner plus qu'autre chose.  
>Voyant ses camarades suivirent ses ordres à la lettre, Fang se retourna en direction de la plaine. Mais sur le chemin, le regard perçant de cette dernière lui révéla un petit détail. Sur le côté, elle aperçut, avec une mauvaise surprise, que Lightning tentait de se faufiler hors du village. Fang ne pouvait pas bouger de sa position et assistait impuissante à l'évasion de sa prisonnière. La rage se mêla au pincement de son cœur.<br>Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, la noiraude marmonna :

- N'oublie jamais ce qu'est ton ennemie...  
>- Tu disais ? questionna Vanille en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.<br>- Rien. Reste concentrée, ceux-là, c'est des costauds.

Prêtes à se défendre, leur Eidolons s'élancèrent en première ligne. Fang n'était pas très épuisée pour le moment. Elle allait donc pouvoir tenir le coup pour la bataille finale. Mais son inquiétude était centrée sur la petite rousse. Malgré son courage et sa détermination, Vanille n'était encore qu'une jeune adolescente. Sa respiration était forte et lourde, un signe bien distinct de sa fatigue.  
>Croisant le regard de la noiraude, cette dernière resserra fermement son arme. Elle montrait à son amie qu'elle tiendrait le coup coûte que coûte. Un sourire fière se dessina sur les lèvres de Fang avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux. L'affrontement était imminent.<p>

Adossée contre la roche de la montagne, Lightning pouvait longer sur le bord sans attirer l'attention des monstres. L'instant était parfait pour sa fuite et elle ne laissera pas échapper une telle opportunité. Lorsque son regard avait malencontreusement croisé celui de Fang qui ne dura quelques secondes, Claire n'eut pas le temps de réussir à déchiffrer l'expression de cette dernière. La pulsienne s'était tournée vers sa camarade pour lui murmurer des mots que l'aînée des fillettes n'entendit pas. Puis les deux filles se tournèrent vers les bêtes gigantesques.  
>Tournant la tête le long de la paroi rocheuse, Lightning voyait pointer sa liberté au bout de l'horizon. Se figeant un instant sur place, elle resserra ses doigts sur le pommeau de son épée. <em>Elles peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans moi<em>, pensait Claire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Après tout, elles étaient des l'Cies._  
>L'un des fauves géants émit un rugissement à rendre sourd. Puis, d'un pas lourd et féroce, il s'élança contre Hecatonchire. L'impact fut impressionnant. L'Eidolon dut reculer de quelques pas afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Bahamut n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se jeter sur le bête sous sa forme humanoïde.<br>Claire ne fut pas surprise de voir la créature de Fang changer de forme. Une rumeur disait que les Eidolon possédait deux formes physiques. Cette rumeur, la blonde n'avait jamais cherché à en avoir la confirmation. De toute manière, toute cette histoire de l'Cie ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, pire, elle la détestait.  
>Les trois derniers monstres se jetèrent à la suite de leur compagnons, cette fois-ci, les deux pulsiennes allaient devoir mettre la main à la pâte. Se jetant rapidement sur le côté, Fang entailla légèrement la gorge de son opposant qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. De son côté, Vanille attrapa la patte arrière de son ennemi avec le filet de son arme lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber lourdement à terre. Mais avant même que la rousse ne pousse s'en rendre compte, une autre créature l'attaqua en traitre. D'un coup de patte puissant, il la projeta à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Vanille lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque son dos toucha le sol.<p>

- Vanille ! hurla Fang qui paya immédiatement son moment d'inattention.

Elle reçut de plein fouet le coup de tête de la bête qui la renversa à terre. Se positionnant juste au-dessus de sa proie, l'animal enragé allait y planter ses crocs. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse abaisser sa gueule, sa tête se figea. Puis, il lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Sous son cou se tenait Lightning, son épée dressée droit dans la gorge du monstre.

- Pas la peine de le demander, moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, grogna la femme de Cocoon qui sentit que ses bras allait flancher sous le poids de la bête. Mais un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

Fang jeta ses questions de côté et se redressa immédiatement avant de planter le bout de sa lance dans la gorge de la bête à son tour. La créature se débattit quelques secondes dans des grognements de rage qui finit en gargouillis. Les deux jeunes femmes se retirèrent hâtivement afin de ne pas terminer aplati.  
>Sans même pouvoir reprendre leur souffles, les cris de Vanille les remirent en alerte. Fang projeta des boules de feu afin de faire reculer l'assaillant. Malgré le frisson qui traversait l'échine de Claire, cette dernière s'élança rapidement à la rescousse de la rouquine. Mais lorsque Vanille décida de projeter à son tour, des flammes contre son adversaire, Lightning se figea littéralement sur place. Se mordant la lèvres inférieure, elle se disait qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas les pouvoirs des l'Cie.<p>

- Lightning, derrière-toi ! hurla Vanille en pointant du doigts juste derrière la blonde.

N'ayant reprit ses esprits que trop tard, Claire ne put pas entièrement esquiver l'attaque de son ennemi. Les immenses crocs du monstre se refermèrent non pas sur sa tête, mais sur son bras gauche. Ravalant son cri de douleur, la jeune recrue serra les dents et planta immédiatement son épée dans l'œil de la bête avant que ce dernière ne referme totalement sa gueule. Sinon, la blonde pouvait dire adieu à son bras.  
>A l'agonie, son ennemi cracha une haleine verdâtre avant de se retirer en couinant. Soudain, Bahamut tomba du ciel et s'abattit furieusement sur le fauve qui ne put se défendre. Au même moment, quelque chose projeta le corps de Claire vers l'arrière, l'éloignant de son ennemi. C'était Fang qui la tenait par la taille et qui la traina quelques pas plus loin.<p>

Un seul fauve se tenait encore debout sur ses quatre pattes. Deux autres étaient en train de se faire achever par les Eidolons. Par courage ou entêtement, le monstre ne décida pas de prendre la fuite alors que tout son clan venait de se faire anéantir. Rappant ses griffes dans le sol, il attendait ses adversaires avec une férocité vengeresse.  
>Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis, ce fut Vanille qui ouvrit le bal. Lançant encore une fois l'étrange filet de son bâton, elle renversa la bête. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse se relever, Fang planta sa lance couleur sang dans la patte avant afin de l'empêcher tout mouvement. Et rapidement comme un éclair, Lightning courut vers le ventre à découvert et sans défense du géant, et l'éventra d'un coup vif. Répandant ses tripes sur le sol, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la vie ne quitte le fauve. Ses râlements se firent plus doux, puis, plus rien...<p>

- Bien joué ! cria Vanille en tapant dans ses mains. Ça, c'est de l'esprit d'équipe.  
>- Au risque de m'écorcher la langue, je dois avouer que c'était pas mal, reprit Fang en rangeant son arme derrière le dos.<p>

Le son d'un métal se fracassant sur le sol, tinta aux oreilles des pulsiennes. Toutes se retournèrent vers Lightning qui avait lâché son épée. Ne se sentant pas très bien, Claire vit que sa vision se troublait, que sa respiration se faisait difficile. Fang rattrapa in extremis la blonde qui s'effondra littéralement. Surprise, la jeune femme posa sa joue contre le front de la blessée. Elle avait de la fièvre.

- T'as perdu trop de sang, tonna Fang qui tenta de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Lightning, est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
>- Arrête... brailler, articula faiblement Claire qui plongeait lentement dans l'inconscience. Mal... Oreilles...<p>

Se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le sommeil, Fang la secoua légèrement afin de la maintenir éveillée :

- Hé, ma jolie, t'as pas intérêt à mourir maintenant. Pas maintenant que tu m'as tapé dans l'œil.

Claire eut un petit ricanement accompagné d'un sourire presque imperceptible. Même si cela n'avait duré qu'un fragment de seconde et malgré la situation, Fang ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lightning était magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait. Qu'est-ce que cela serait si elle souriait réellement ?

- Ramenons la vite dans le village, suggéra Vanille qui tentait de calmer sa panique.

Revenant sur terre, Fang hocha simplement de la tête avant de soulever Light dans ses bras. Et rapidement, elles regagnèrent Oerba. Tandis que les ténèbres engouffraient la blonde.

La nuit était doux et rafraîchissant pour un soir d'été. Admirant les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Claire pouvait rester des heures à rêvasser encore et encore. Haute comme trois pommes, la fillette rêvait d'aventure et d'action. Quand elle sera grande, elle sera exploratrice, disait-elle souvent à sa famille.  
>La petite blonde entendit un gémissement à côté d'elle. Descendant du banc qui lui servait d'escabeau sous la fenêtre, elle se dirigea vers le lit voisinant le sien. Dedans se tenait Serah qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Posant affectueusement la main sur le front de sa cadette, Claire chuchota :<p>

- Tout va bien. Je suis là pour te protéger.

Comme apaisée, la respiration de la plus jeune des deux fillettes devint plus calme, plus serein. La gamine de huit ans caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était ravie d'avoir une sœur aussi gentille et adorable que Serah.

- Peut-être que quand tu seras plus grande, tu voudras partir à l'aventure avec moi. Mais il faudra aussi que tu sois plus forte, miss pleurnicheuse.

Claire se mit à rire toute seule. Mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Puis quelque chose agrippa la manche de son pyjama.

- Claire ? gémit Serah en frottant ses yeux de son autre main libre. Quéqui ya ?  
>- C'est ''qu'est-ce qu'il y a'', reprit gentiment Claire en caressant une nouvelle la tête de sa cadette. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mais j'ai entendu du bruit.<p>

Puis, sautant hors du lit, l'aînée des fillettes se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit discrètement. Mais avant de passer le seuil, elle se tourna vers le petit être enveloppé dans sa couette.

- Je vais aller voir ce que c'est, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je reviens tout de suite.  
>- Claiiiiiiiiire, gémit Serah en se jetant hors de son lit afin de pouvoir aller s'agripper à sa sœur. Zé peur !<p>

Voyant que la petite fille tremblait et avait les yeux emplis de larmes, Claire soupira :

- Bon d'accord, tu viens avec moi. Mais tu ne pleures pas.

Serah acquiesça docilement en essuyant ses larmes et en reniflant bruyamment. Son aînée lui sourit fièrement avant de lui prendre la main. Et les deux fillettes sortirent de la chambre. La demeure était dans la pénombre, seules quelques petites lumières traversaient les fenêtres. Tout semblait trop silencieux.

S'avançant prudemment dans le couloir, Claire était aux aguets. Elle n'entendait rien mis à part le tintement de l'horloge et la respiration effrayée de sa petite sœur. Elle resserra sa main afin de rassurer cette dernière. Lorsque les enfants atteignirent l'escalier, les bribes d'une discussion commencèrent à se faire entendre. Sans plus attendre, elles descendirent pour entendre mieux.

- Je vous conseil de partir immédiatement de chez moi. Sinon j'appelle la police !

Claire reconnut la voix sévère de son père. La discussion se déroulait dans l'entrée. Les deux fillettes décidèrent rapidement rejoindre leur parents. En bas se tenait trois personnes, monsieur et madame Farron et un homme que les fillettes ne connaissaient pas.  
>Lorsque les deux fillettes s'approchèrent lentement des adultes. La mère tira sur le bras de son mari, le visage blanc d'inquiétude. Le père se retourna immédiatement vers ses deux progénitures et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Non, horrifié même.<p>

- Remontez immédiatement dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-il furieusement en pointant l'étage du doigt.  
>- Mais... fit claire, surprise par la réaction de son père.<p>

Il était grand et avait un visage carré. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours très bien coiffés vers l'arrière. Elle savait que ce dernier était sévère et parfois froid. Mais il restait toutefois un bon paternel qui faisait toujours passer sa famille avant tout. Claire l'admirait et souhaitait un jour pouvoir aussi brave que lui. Quelque chose dans le voix de ce dernier avait brisé son ton d'habitude si serein dans n'importe quel circonstance.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'aînée des deux filles qui tourna son regard vers l'étranger. Qui est ce monsieur ?  
>- Écoutez ce que dit votre père, interrompit la mère qui s'empressa de pousser gentiment ses fillettes vers les escaliers. C'est une discussion entre adultes.<p>

La femme était plus petite que son mari et son visage possédait des très fins, exquis. Claire et Serah avaient hérité de sa beauté et les reflets roses de sa chevelure blonde. Les mains de leur génitrices tremblaient légèrement malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de le cacher. Serah aussi l'avait sentis car elle était de nouveau enclin aux pleurs et serrait fortement le bras de sa sœur contre elle.

- Mon cher monsieur, débuta l'étranger en jetant un regard à Claire.

Cette dernière sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Mais le contact visuel fut interrompu par le père des fillettes qui barra délibérément le champs.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, tonna-t-il dans un élan de colère. Vous êtes ces gens qui kidnappent des enfants l'Cies pour en faire... Dieu seul sait quoi ! On l'entend tous les jours dans les infos.  
>- Votre fille possède un incroyable talent comme vous devez vous en douter, expliqua l'inconnu avec un sourire narquois. Nous lui offrons une opportunité de siéger en haut de la hiérarchie dans un monde futur. Car monsieur Farron, de vous à moi, nous savons parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, les l'Cies domineront tout.<br>- Moi vivant, vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveux de ma famille !  
>- Si ce n'est que ça...<p>

Sans même crier gare, l'étranger lança de la foudre avec ses mains et propulsa monsieur Farron contre une armoire qui s'effondra sous le choc.

- Papa ! pleura Serah d'une voix stridente.  
>- Oh mon Dieu, cria la mère en se plaçant immédiatement devant ses fillettes. Allez-vous en ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !<p>

Son mari gémit en se relevant douloureusement des débris. Son visage et ses mains étaient rouge de sang, il devait avoir subis de multiples blessures. Malgré cela, il tenta tout de même de se relever. Mais l'homme de la maison en fut incapable, son corps était en miette. Levant son bras vers son ennemi, il le maudissait du regard.  
>L'envahisseur lança un nouvel éclair qui fit bondir le corps de l'homme encore une fois. Mais cela ne le tua pas. Non, l'étranger semblait avoir envie de s'amurer avec ses victimes. Son regard assassin se tourna vers la femme cette fois-ci.<p>

- Non ! hurla son mari impuissant. Salaud ! Je te tuerai si tu touches un seul de leurs cheveux !

La mère de famille eut juste le temps de faire monter quelques marches avant qu'un immense pic de glace ne lui transperce l'estomac. Posant les mains sur l'arme froide, elle se plia légèrement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Du sang coulait hors de ses lèvres si douces. Levant le regard vers ses deux trésors, elle hurla d'une voix enrouée :

- Fuyez, mes chéries !

Le cœur battant plus vite que jamais, Claire sentit la panique l'engouffrer. Les larmes bataillaient au bord de ses yeux. Sa gorge était nouée, douloureuse. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'inconnu, ce dernier lui sourit. A ce moment-là, une rage sans nom prit naissance dans le petit cœur de la fillette. Les yeux pleins de haine, elle fixait celui qui tentait de détruire sa famille.

- Quel magnifique regard, commenta l'étranger qui pointa son index en direction de l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais sache, petite, que rien de tout ceci ne se serrait produit si tu n'étais pas une l'Cie. Tout est de ta faute !  
>- C'est faux ! hurla Claire à plein poumon, lâchant toute sa colère.<p>

Tout autour d'elle prit subitement feu. Sa rage avait embraser l'entrée d'une manière spectaculaire. Rapidement, les flammes s'étendirent dans toute la demeure. L'homme s'en protéger vers son bras, mais il n'en ressortit pas totalement indemne. Mais son rire gras raisonnait et dansait avec les flammes.  
>Claire serra Serah dans ses bras. Toutes deux en larmes, elles ne pouvaient plus que compter l'une sur l'autre. Sur le sol, l'aînée vit son père ramper péniblement vers sa femme à travers les flammes. Elle n'était déjà plus... L'homme posa son visage contre celui de la défunte, le regard triste. Puis, il leva les yeux vers ses filles, plus particulièrement vers Claire. Cette dernière frissonna lorsqu'elle vit un regard plein de mépris. Il souffla quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, pas dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Pensait-il aussi que tout était de sa faute ?<br>Resserrant sa sœur dans ses bras, Claire pleura toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque ses parents furent engloutis par les flammes qu'elle avait provoqué. Ayant complètement oublié la présence de l'étranger, la fillette releva la tête et découvris devant elle avec surprise, se tenait une étrange créature. Certainement l'Eidolon de l'inconnu. Fermant les yeux, Claire priait que tout ceci ne fut-ce qu'un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Fang en entrant dans la chambre, un seau d'eau froide et une serviette dans les bras.

Agenouillée près du lit, les mains par-dessus le corps de Lightning, Vanille lui procurait tous les soins qu'il lui était possible par le biais de ses pouvoirs. La rouquine était en sueur et ne tarderait pas à s'écrouler d'épuisement d'ici une heure tout au plus.

- J'essaie de la stabiliser, souffla faiblement Vanille qui commençait à avoir les mains qui tremblent. Si seulement j'étais au mieux de ma forme... Alors je pourrais...

Fang posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Puis, elle trempa la petite serviette dans l'eau glacée avant de la déposer sur le front de la malade. Sans lâcha Lightning du regard, la noiraude déclara :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies encore de la magie après la terrible bataille que tu viens de subir.  
>- Oui, mais... Mais...<p>

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Vanille qui ne s'en cacha pas. La jeune femme de Cocoon avait mis sa vie en péril pour un village qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pire encore, pour un village qu'elle considérait ennemi. Et la laisser mourir n'était pas vraiment une bonne manière de la remercier pour cela. Et puis, même si elle n'avait passé que deux jours en sa compagnie, Vanille s'était habituée à sa personne.

- Serah... marmonna faiblement Claire qui semblait faire un mauvais rêve.  
>- Serah ? reprit Fang, interloquée.<br>- Sa petite amie peut-être ? ajouta Vanille avec un petit sourire moqueur.

La noiraude se contenta simplement de grogner. Mais le commentaire de son amie l'avait mis en rogne plus que prévu. Se levant, elle retira lentement la couverture de Lightning.

- Hé ! C'est pas parce qu'elle a une petit-amie que tu dois te venger en la déshabillant, fit Vanille en feignant un air choqué.  
>- Cesse donc tes bêtises une minute, Vanille, grogna Fang qui rougit de la stupide pensée de sa camarade. Lightning transpire, il vaudrait mieux retirer quelques vêtements comme son manteau.<br>- Ou tout le reste...

Fang ne put se retenir d'envoyer une légère tape derrière la tête de la rousse. Puis, elle redressa légèrement Claire et bloqua son corps dans le dos de cette dernière afin de la maintenir debout. Une fois le manteau et les gants retirés, elle la recoucha doucement sur le lit. Puis, la noiraude décida de descendre légèrement la fermeture du col de Claire afin qu'elle puisse mieux respirer.

- Ou pour apercevoir sa poitrine, marmonna Vanille comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de son amie d'enfance.  
>- Vanille, tu... Oh putain !<br>- Quoi ? Sa poitrine t'as éblouie ?  
>- Regarde ça.<p>

La rousse tourna brutalement la tête dans la direction opposée et gronda :

- Je ne suis pas une perverse comme toi, Fang ! Je ne mate pas la poitrine des gens inconscients.  
>- Arrête tes conneries, rugit la jeune femme avant de soupirer. Elle a la marque...<br>- Quoi ?  
>- C'est une l'Cie, je te dis !<p>

Vanille se tourna subitement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à se qu'elle voyait. Le gilet de Lightning était ouvert juste avant qu'on ne puisse voir sa poitrine et sur la chair dénudée trônait la marque des l'Cies. Bouche-bée, la rouquine ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te choque le plus ? La marque ou le fait que je n'ai pas dévoilé sa poitrine ? reprit Fang avec un sourire satisfait.  
>- Certainement les deux, ricana Vanille qui se remit en position normale pour prodiguer ses soins.<p>

Reposant la couverture sur Lightning, Fang se rassit. Les bras croisés, l'air songeur, elle soupira en adossant sa tête contre le mur. Regardant son amie du coin de l'œil, Vanille laissa cette dernière retourner encore et encore la situation avant de dire :

- Laisse-moi deviner... Comment ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas usé de ses dons pour fuir ? Surtout pendant la bataille de tout à l'heure. Garde-t-elle une dernière carte dans sa manche pour nous jouer un mauvais coup ?

Puis, la jeune fille s'interrompit un instant avant de froncer des sourcils :

- Je croyais que tu avais un plan tordue de la surveiller pendant son bain. Comment n'as-tu pas vu sa marque ?  
>- Ouais et ben, elle l'a bien cachée, figure-toi.<br>- Prend-le du bon côté, elle aurait très bien pu nous surprendre pendant notre sommeil. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.

Le regard blasé de Fang voulait dire : ''Je le sais, pas besoin de me le répéter''. Vanille eut un petit sourire triste. Malgré cela, Lightning se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.  
>Sentant un vertige, la rouquine s'écroula sur le sol. Son amie d'enfance vint rapidement à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard désolé de la jeune fille, Fang secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait plus une seule goutte d'énergie. Et la noiraude s'en voulait de ne pas maîtriser de sort de soin.<p>

La nuit était calme. Fang ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais savait que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle avait poussé Vanille à aller se coucher. Prenant le torchon, elle le trempa une nouveau fois dans l'eau alors devenue tiède avant de le reposer sur le front de Lightning. L'état de cette dernière ne s'améliorait pas du tout. Et peut-être même qu'elle empirait.  
>Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Fang rageait face à son impuissance. La vie de la jeune femme ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. L'épuisement commença à se faire sentir, mais la pulsienne préférait ne pas y penser. Et de toute manière, comment pourrait-elle dormir ?<br>Face à son désespoir, elle sentit battre en fond de son cœur quelque chose de rassurant. Fang sourit malgré elle, sachant parfaitement que ce sentiment provenait de Bahamut. Son Eidolon était comme un ange gardien pour elle. Il était toujours là pour la réconforter. Là pour la rendre plus forte. Là pour la sauver autant de fois qu'il le faudra.  
>Soudain, Fang se leva. Se penchant sur Lightning, elle retira la couverture. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur sa marque de l'Cie. La noiraude s'accroupit près du lit et posa sa main sur le symbole qui était au final, pas si loin du cœur. Elle put sentir les battements faibles de cet organe vitale. Fronçant les sourcils, Fang tenta de ne pas y penser et de laisser ce détail de côté pour le moment.<p>

- Hé, toi... murmura-t-elle doucement avant d'élever légèrement la voix. Toi, là-dedans. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles et personnellement, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est tu es en train de laisser mourir ton hôte ! Ton l'Cie. Ton enfant...

Il n'eut aucune réaction. D'une certaine manière, Fang s'y attendait. Seul le l'Cie pouvait invoquer son Eidolon et personne d'autre. Et pourtant, c'était la dernière carte qu'elle avait à jouer. Se laissant lentement retomber sur les fesses, la manieuse de lances soupira. Il le lui restait donc plus qu'à prier, apparemment.  
>Soudain, la marque de Lightning se mit à brillant d'un rouge éblouissant. Une rose de lumière se forma à quelques centimètres de la peau de cette dernière. Instinctivement, Fang s'éloigna du lit, stupéfaite. Cette lumière était chaude et bienfaisante. Son souffle magique caressa doucement les mèches de cheveux de Claire qui ondulèrent délicatement.<br>Puis, l'éclat rouge scintilla brutalement avant d'exploser dans toute la pièce. Aveugler par cette forte luminosité, Fang dut se protéger les yeux avec son bras. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit sans trop de surprise qu'un grand Eidolon se trouvait désormais dans la chambre. Ce dernier ressemblait à un grand chevalier blanc. Étant trop grand pour la pièce, il s'était agenouillé en déposant son épée et son bouclier au sol.  
>La pulsienne se recula, mettant un maximum de distance entre l'invocation et elle. L'Eidolon d'un l'Cie en mauvaise posture pouvait être très agressif afin de protéger son hôte. Et Lightning n'était pas en état pour rassurer son protecteur. Celui-ci scrutait la jeune femme près de la porte de ses yeux rouges rubis.<p>

- Tout doux, bonhomme, répondit Fang en levant ses mains. Désolée si mes paroles de tout à l'heure auraient pu te vexer. C'était pas personnel.

Le guerrier blanc ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre. La noiraude n'avait aucunement envie de combattre ce titan dans sa propre chambre. Avec un petit sourire crispé, elle suggéra :

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'occuper de la santé de ton l'Cie ?

Tournant la tête vers le lit, le chevalier fixa un instant sa protégée. L'état de cette dernière s'aggravait de minutes en minutes. D'un mouvement lent, il se pencha vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. L'Eidolon serra Lightning contre sa poitrine, la tenant comme une jeune mariée. Baissant la tête, le regard de la créature devint noir. Lorsque tout un coup, une aura blanche entoura la jeune femme inconsciente.  
>Fang pensa que l'invocation allait se charger du reste. Rassurée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Complètement exténuée après une si lourde journée, la noiraude sentit ses paupières se refermer. Son soulagement la poussait irrémédiablement vers un sommeil bien mérité. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la pulsienne s'endormit.<p>

Il faisait bon et chaud. Claire ne s'était rarement sentie aussi bien depuis la mort de ses parents, aussi apaisée. Ce sentiment de bien-être, elle croyait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Involontairement, elle voulut sourire face à ce petit instant de bonheur. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et coula le long de sa joue. Cette sensation éveilla doucement la blonde qui ouvrit lentement sa paupière.  
>Remarquant qu'elle se trouvait dans d'immenses bras, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient d'un blanc métallique. Lightning releva légèrement la tête vers l'Eidolon. Son Eidolon. Son corps se tendit lorsque son regard croisa les yeux noirs de ce dernier. Soudain, les pupilles devinrent rouges sang. Ce regard-là, Claire les avait déjà vu dans ses cauchemars.<br>Lâchant un cri de surprise, la citoyenne de Cocoon se propulsa hors des bras de son protecteur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, paniquée, la jeune femme ne réussit pas à se réceptionner au sol. Tombant sur les fesses, toujours face à son Eidolon, elle recula lentement, les yeux complètement terrifiés.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fang qui fut tirée brutalement de ses songes.

Jetant des coups d'œil tut autour d'elle, la pulsienne découvrit Lightning complètement pétrifiée et sur le sol.

- Lightning, qu'est-ce que...  
>- Va-t-en ! cria furieusement la blonde qui se redressa maladroitement. Va-t-en espèce de monstre !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. C'est ton Eidolon !  
>- Non ! Il n'est pas à moi !<p>

Claire serra furieusement ses mains. Son corps tremblait de toute part. Complètement stupéfaite, Fang ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que Lightning ait une telle haine envers son propre Eidolon ? Tournant le regard vers ce dernier, la noiraude remarqua que la créature ne tentait aucun mouvement. Gardant toujours la même position comme si sa l'Cie se trouvait encore dans ses bras, il ne bougea pas.  
>Fang posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Mais cette dernière rejeta catégoriquement le contact tout en lançant un regard assassin à son invocation.<p>

- Va-t-en, ordonna-t-elle sans desserrer ses dents.

L'Eidolon se mit à briller avant de disparaître en de millions de petites étoiles. Fang fixa un instant là où se trouvait le protecteur quelques instants plus tôt lorsque Lightning frappa le mur de son poing. Puis serrant ses bras autour de ses propres épaules, Claire se tourna vers Fang et la dévisagea.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? grogna-t-elle en fronçant sévèrement des sourcils.  
>- Pas besoin de prendre cet air menaçant, soupira la noiraude qui alla s'assoir sur son lit. Tout simplement, après la bataille, tu as été gravement blessée. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu sais ! Et sans l'intervention de ton Eidolon, tu serais certainement morte en ce moment.<br>- Il n'est pas à moi, je t'ai dit.  
>- Comment peux-tu le nier alors que cela s'est produit sous tes yeux ? gronda Fang en perdant patience et qui s'était relevée afin de faire face à son interlocutrice. C'est quoi ton problème ?<p>

Claire s'avança vers la pulsienne, les yeux dans les yeux. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Avec une expression sévère, la blonde rétorqua :

- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
>- Oh que oui, ça me regarde, reprit Fang qui attrapa le poignet de la femme. T'as une peur bleue de ton propre protecteur. Y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.<br>- Je t'ai dit que...

Lightning s'interrompit dans sa réplique lorsqu'elle sentit un léger vertige. Voyant que la blonde titubait légèrement, Fang l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le menton posé sur la tête de cette dernière, la pulsienne soupira :

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Frôler la mort est épuisant, tu sais ?

Claire grogna face au sarcasme de la noiraude. Mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas une seule goutte d'énergie dans le corps. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas se retirer de l'étreinte de Fang. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre dans sa gorge.

- Mais oui, mais oui. T'es pas contente, ricana la manieuse de lances en caressant la tête de son interlocutrice.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Claire était assise à une table avec une tasse de thé chaude. Regardant la petite vapeur s'échapper de l'eau bouillante, la jeune femme leva doucement le regard vers la fillette qui se tenait devant elle. Tournant une dernière fois la cuillère, elle la retira avant d'amener le breuvage vers ses lèvres.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, débuta la blonde en reposant sa tasse sur la table, je suis libre désormais.  
>- Plus ou moins, répondit Vanille avec un grand sourire. Tu peux te promener librement dans le village. Mais tant que tu n'auras pas entièrement recouvré toutes tes forces, on ne pourra pas te laisser repartir.<br>- Et pourquoi donc ?  
>- Fang dit que tu es une tête de mule et que même à moitié mourante, tu te croirais capable de survive dans les plaines. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici une semaine, tu seras entièrement rétablie.<p>

Lightning lâcha un petit grognement d'agacement face à ce commentaire, puis continua :

- D'ailleurs, où est donc notre grande moralisatrice ?  
>- Fang fait le tour du village pour vérifier que tout va bien, expliqua la rousse en croisant ses mains sur la table.<p>

La jeune femme reprit une gorgée de son thé. Elle se disait aussi que la noiraude prenait son rôle de protectrice d'Oerba très à cœur. Claire devait avouer que cette part sa personnalité était admirable. Se relevant tranquillement, la blonde annonça :

- Je vais sortir prendre l'air. Je déteste être enfermée toute la journée. Et je te remercie pour les soins que tu m'as procurés.  
>- Dis-moi, Lightning, reprit Vanille avec beaucoup de curiosité. Comment cela se fait-il que tu me tutoies maintenant ?<p>

La citoyenne de Cocoon refoula le rougissement qui la guettait. Mal à l'aise, elle tourna le dos à son interlocutrice et d'un mouvement de main agacé, elle répondit :

- Tu préfères que je te vouvoie ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, Claire se dirigea vers la porte. Interloquée, Vanille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Cette dernière se disait que Fang connaîtrait peut-être la réponse. A la prochaine occasion, elle lui demandera.

Lorsque Lightning sortit de la demeure quelque chose frappa immédiatement son attention. Les villageois la regardèrent tous. Mais ce n'était plus les mêmes regards méfiants d'y a deux jours. Non, quelque chose avait changé dans leur yeux. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
>Détestant être au centre de l'attention, Claire décida d'aller se promener au bord du village. Là-bas, elle attisera moins l'intérêt d'autrui. Du moins, l'espérait-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle passa près de la place principale, la blonde entendit des hurlements de joie et des pas précipités.<br>A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut encerclée par une horde d'enfants. Tous arboraient soit un immense sourire ou des yeux admiratifs. Claire ravala sa salive en cherchant désespérément un échappatoire.

- A ce qui parait, tu es capable de tuer trois monstres en même temps, déclara un petit garçon en tapant dans ses mains.  
>- Et même que tu te déplacerais aussi vite que l'éclair, renchérit un autre. C'est pour ça que tu t'appelle Lightning ?<br>- Est-ce que tu serais plus forte que Fang ? demanda une petite brune d'un air pensif.  
>- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Fang est la plus forte ! gronda un autre gamin comme offusqué par la question.<p>

Se démarquant de la horde d'enfant, la fillette blonde que Lightning avait sauvée le jour de l'attaque. Les mains sur les hanches, elle rétorqua :

- Moi j'ai vu Lightning combattre en vrai. Et croyez-moi, elle est super ultra mega forte comme Fang.

Puis, les enfants se lancèrent dans un brouhaha interminable. Chacun prenait partit pour telle ou telle combattante, assurant que cette dernière était la plus forte. Les débats étaient animés. Profitant de la diversion, Claire se faufila discrètement hors du cercle. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas en dehors que l'attroupement se déplaça à nouveau autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle n'arriverait jamais à gérer des enfants.

- Allons, allons, les enfants, fit Fang en tapant dans ses mains. Notre grande héroïne Lightning est en convalescence. Évitez de la fatiguer avec vos questions.

Quelques objections et gémissements se firent entendre de la part des enfants. A contre cœur, ils libérèrent Claire en s'écartant légèrement de cette dernière. La blonde soupira de soulagement en lançant un regard à la nouvelle arrivante. Fang s'avança à ses côtés avant de faire face à l'assemblé de petits miniatures.

- Allez donc ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle en tapotant son menton de son index. Pourquoi pas Vanille, tiens ? Je lui en dois une depuis hier soir.  
>- Fang, dis-nous, reprit l'un des enfants. C'est qui qui domine l'autre, toi ou elle ?<p>

La noiraude frotta son menton, faisant croire à ses spectateurs qu'elle était en intense réflexion. Le publique retint son souffle à l'attente insortable de la réponse. Puis, la pulsienne se redressa subitement avec un grand sourire ce qui figea les enfants.

- Peut-être devrions-nous vérifier cela dans un corps-à-corps, répondit-elle finalement en faisant un clin d'œil à Lightning.

Claire détourna le regard en posant sa main sur le visage. Feignant l'exaspération, mais en réalité, elle cachait son rougissement face au sous-entendu de la noiraude. Les enfants quant à eux, semblèrent point satisfait par la réponse. Ils s'éloignèrent tous déçus ou avec une moue boudeuse.

Une fois le public dispersée, Claire croisa ses bras avant de rouspéter :

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire ce genre de chose à des enfants ?  
>- Quoi donc ? rétorqua Fang en jouant la carte de l'innocence. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'armes pour mesurer notre supériorité. Il y aurait moins de risque de se blesser gravement.<p>

Lightning lâcha un long soupir tout en faisant rouler ses yeux. La pulsienne s'approcha malicieusement d'elle et avec un petit sourire arrogant, elle chuchota :

- A quel genre de corps-à-corps as-tu songé, sinon ?

Sentant ses joues chauffer, la soldat voulut envoyer une gifle à Fang. Mais cette dernière l'esquiva aisément avec un air victorieux, ce qui agaça encore plus la blonde. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réitérer son geste, la pulsienne lui attrapa le poignet. Tout en fixant Lightning dans les yeux, elle baisa délicatement la main de ses lèvres. Puis, elle se recula précipitamment en riant afin d'éviter le coup de poing qui suivit.

- Tu vois pourquoi on ne peut pas encore te laisser partir, déclara Fang sans cesser de sourire. Tu n'as même pas encore récupéré le cinquante pour cent de tes réflexes. Et franchement, t'as la force d'une gamine de dix ans.  
>- Ça te plaît de me torturer ? grogna Claire qui tenait sa main comme si le baiser l'avait brulée.<br>- Taquiner, pas torturer ! Et oui, j'adore ça, rétorqua la noiraude d'un air aguicheur avant de partir vers la place principale. Bon, j'ai encore du boulot. On se reverra plus tard, Lightning.

Voyant la femme s'éloigner lentement, la blonde ravala sa frustration. Tant d'égard de la part des villageois, c'était bien trop étrange pour elle.

- Pourquoi ? fit soudainement Light d'une voix un peu hésitante. Pourquoi me faîtes-vous tous confiance, maintenant ?  
>- Nous sommes peut-être tes ennemis, mais nous se sommes pas aveugles. Tu as sauvé Oerba. Et Oerba t'en est reconnaissant. A quoi te servirait-il de détruire quelque chose que tu as sauvé au péril de ta vie ?<p>

Sur ces dernières paroles, Fang s'éloigna gentiment. Laissant Lightning complètement perplexe face à la situation. De toute manière, une fois entièrement guérie, elle partira immédiatement d'ici, se disait-elle. Puis, à son tour, elle continua sa promenade qui était sensée la détendre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Claire s'était dirigée vers le petit point d'eau où elle avait pris son bain dernièrement. Elle esquiva malgré tout délibérément l'arbre où Fang et elle avaient... Secouant furieusement la tête, la blonde balaya ce souvenir.

- T'as mal à la tête ? demanda une toute petite voix.

Lightning reconnut la gamine qu'elle avait secourue et comprit que cette dernière l'avait suivie. Lâchant un soupire, Claire affaissa ses épaules avant de répondre :

- J'ai des mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent à l'esprit.  
>- Moi, je sais comment te faire changer les idées alors, déclara la fillette qui enleva rapidement ses bottines.<p>

Son éclat de rire parcourut la zone comme un chant mélodieux. La gamine alla immédiatement tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche. Tout sourire, elle invita Lightning de faire de même.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas si...  
>- Allez, encouragea la petite en sautillant, elle est fraîche.<br>- Fais attention de ne pas aller trop loin, petite, gronda la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant reculer de plus en plus vers les profondeurs.  
>- Oui, chef ! répondit-elle en collant sa main contre le front, comme un bon petit soldat. Ah, au fait, mon nom c'est Sasha. Enchantée, Lightning.<p>

Claire s'accroupit afin de retirer ses bottes. Puis, laissant ses affaires de côté, elle rejoignit la gamine. L'eau était aussi fraîche que promis. Dissimulant un petit sourire de plaisir, la femme se tourna vers la fillette et tendit sa main droite :

- Appelle-moi Light, ravie de te rencontrer Sasha.

Avec un grand sourire, Sasha prit la main de sa nouvelle amie dans la sienne. Après, elle sautilla joyeusement autour de sa camarade en chantonnant des chansons pulsiennes. L'innocence de cette enfant rappela irrémédiablement Serah à la soldat, lorsqu'elle avait le même âge. Sa petit sœur aussi souriait toujours à tout va. Comme si peu de chose la souciait et que tant que le soleil se levait chaque matin, le monde continuera de tourner pour le meilleur.  
>Claire sourit malgré elle, un sourire mélancolique. Serah lui manquait tellement. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour la serrer dans ses bras en ce moment même.<p>

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Lightning se tourna vers la fillette qui l'observait attentivement. Elle avait vu sur le visage de la femme cette tristesse. Se rapprochant de sa nouvelle amie, Sasha serra la taille de cette dernière dans ses bras avec un grand sourire réconfortant.  
>Un peu mal à l'aise, Claire ne bougea pas. D'abord surprise par cette marque d'affection, elle caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant. Puis, la blonde rendit l'étreinte avec timidité.<p>

- Ce n'est rien, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Ma famille me manque, c'est tout.  
>- Moi aussi, ma famille me manque beaucoup, ajouta Sasha en levant son regard vers son interlocutrice.<br>- Et tu n'es pas trop triste ?  
>- Si... Mais heureusement, j'ai les gens du village avec moi. Ils sont tous si gentils. Je ne suis pas toute seule.<p>

Lightning frotta gentiment la tête de la gamine avant de s'écarter légèrement d'elle. Malgré son jeune âge, cet enfant était très courageuse. Mais surtout, elle était bien entourée à Oerba. Claire devait bien l'avouer.

- Tu sais Light, reprit Sasha qui se remit à sautiller dans l'eau. Quand je serais grande, je serais une l'Cie.

Le cœur de la soldat se figea brutalement. Détournant le regard, la citoyenne de Cocoon ne voulait pas montrer son était de choc.

- Et... pourquoi donc ? articula-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Les l'Cie sont des personnes dangereuses.  
>- Je ne trouve pas, moi, répondit la petite en toute innocente. Vanille possède des sorts de soin incroyables. En quelques secondes, elle guérit tous nos bobos. Et Fang a assez de puissance pour protéger tout le village. Moi aussi, je voudrais pouvoir aider et protéger les gens que j'aime.<br>- Tous les l'Cie ne sont pas de bonnes personnes, tu sais...  
>- Comme tout le monde, non ?<p>

Claire pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, interloquée. Cette enfant avait vécu la guerre et avait connu la part sombre de l'humanité. Elle savait mieux que quiconque jusqu'où pouvait aller la folie et la rage humaine. Triste, très triste aspect pour une petite fille.

- Tu sais ce que me disais toujours ma mère, reprit Sasha qui extirpa Lightning de ses pensées. Un don est bon ou mauvais que part la manière qu'on l'utilise. Moi, si j'avais les pouvoirs d'un l'Cie, je ferais le bien tout autour de moi.  
>- Je suis sûre que les monstres de la plaine tremblerait devant toi.<p>

Sasha bomba fièrement le torse. Cette petite lui faisait vraiment penser à sa petite sœur, se disait Claire. Après toutes ces années où la jeune femme ne s'autorisait plus grand chose à part de garder la tête haute jours après jour, elle eut envie de se laisser aller. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à sourire, puis à rire doucement. Et cela finit en éclat de rire. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, Lightning sentit que son cœur s'était allégé rien qu'en discutant avec Sasha.

- Hé bien, on s'amuse dans le coin à ce que je vois, commenta une personne en s'approchant du groupe.

C'était Fang qui, sans le montrer, était restée complètement subjuguée par le rire de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas raté une seule miette de ce spectacle inédit. Son visage irradiait de beauté. Cette femme était déjà belle. Mais avec un sourire, elle était magnifique, pensa la pulsienne. Et toujours avec le même air arrogant, elle demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, mesdemoiselles ?

Claire se tourna afin de dévisagea la nouvelle arrivante. Elle se surprit soudainement de ne pas être en colère que la noiraude l'ait vu sous un autre jour. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ? Mais à ce moment précis, elle se sentait bien.

- Désolée, Fang, mais c'est un secret, rétorqua Sasha en bombant une nouvelle fois son torse.  
>- T'es sérieuse là, Sasha ? reprit la maîtresse de Bahamut en grimaçant, un peu vexée, avant de se tourner vers Light.<br>- Désolée, mais c'est un secret, répéta Claire qui rit doucement avant de sortir de l'eau.

C'était à son tour de se jouer de Fang. C'était à son tour de se délecter de tête que faisait sa tortionnaire. Prenant ses bottes au passage, Lightning se dirigea tranquillement vers le village sans se retourner.  
>Fang n'en revenait toujours pas. Toujours bouche-bée, elle se tourna vers la blonde miniature. Cette dernière, en imitant sa nouvelle amie, leva fièrement la tête avant de sortir de l'eau. Récupérant ses petites bottines, elle imita la démarche de Light et partit dans la même direction sans se retourner.<p>

- Déjà qu'une, c'était trop... marmonna Fang qui sentit un fou rire la prendre petit à petit.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Chez Fang et Vanille, Lightning frappa furieusement sur la table de son poing :

- Je me sens assez bien pour pouvoir repartir !  
>- Et moi je dis que non, répondit catégoriquement Fang qui prit une bouchée de pain. Sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas encore partir dans ton état.<br>- Juste quelques jours encore, supplia Vanille qui se leva de table. Encore une dizaine de jours et tu seras au top de ta forme.  
>- Je me sens parfaitement bien, rétorqua Claire qui croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi cherchez-vous absolument à me retenir ici ?<br>- On ne cherche pas à te séquestrer, soupira Fang en secouant la tête. C'est pour ton bien si on ne veut pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Après avoir rangé son assiette, Vanille partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et avant de s'y faufiler, elle annonça :

- Je dois y aller. On dit que le vieux maire s'est blessé. Je compte sur toi, Fang, pour raisonner notre petite convalescente.  
>- Compte sur moi, souffla la noiraude lorsque la porte se referma.<p>

Posant sa joue contre son poing droit, coude sur la table, la pulsienne jeta son regard dans ceux qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Claire ne bougea pas de sa position, gardant le visage sévère. Aucune des deux femmes n'étaient prête à céder.

- Tu étais moins aigrie, il y a quelques jours, tu sais, commenta Fang avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
>- Si cela peux te rassurer, tu es toujours aussi agaçante chaque jour, répliqua la blonde d'un air neutre.<br>- Bon d'accord, faisons cela à l'amiable. Si tu me prouves que tu es capable de me battre, alors d'accord. Je te rendrais ton étrange arme et te laisserai repartir sans rien dire.  
>- Tu possède ma gunblade ? hoqueta Claire avec une surprise et un ravissement dissimulé.<br>- Mais si je gagne, alors tu arrêteras de contre-dire les conseils que Vanille et moi donnions sur ta santé.

La citoyenne de Cocoon réfléchit un instant au marché. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à cette dernière pour répondre :

- Cela me semble équitable, j'accepte. Sur quoi allons-nous nous affronter ?  
>- Et bien, expliqua Fang en déposant lentement ses mains sur la table et en se penchant vers l'avant, vu que tu te dis capable d'affronter tout ce qui se trouve dans la plaine. Pourquoi pas un petit combat à main nue ?<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient sur un terrain vague, à l'arrière de la demeure de Fang. L'herbe était courte et la terre plate. Voilà un ring parfait pour un petit combat loin des regards indiscrets.

- Bon, les règles sont simples, déclara la maîtresse de Bahamut en échauffant ses muscles. Tous les coups sont permis. Et le combat s'arrête quand l'autre déclare forfait ou se retrouve incapable de continuer le combat. Des objections ?  
>- On commence quand ?<p>

Fang sourit en secouant la tête. Cette fille était vraiment irrécupérable, se disait-elle en se mettant en position de combat. D'un air de défi, elle fit signe à son adversaire de passer à l'attaque. Et pour cela, Lightning ne se fit pas prier.  
>Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur son adversaire. Courant en ligne droite, la blonde feinta à la dernière minute en se jetant sur la droite de son opposante. Elle tournoya sur elle-même avant d'envoyer valser son pied. La noiraude esquiva de justesse l'attaque. Impressionnée de la rapidité de son ennemie malgré l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait.<br>Mais Claire ne s'arrêta pas là. S'accroupissant immédiatement, elle tenta un balayage. Fang dut se projeter vers l'avant puis, fit une roulade afin de se retrouver à nouveau sur ses pieds.  
>Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Leur battements de cœur augmentèrent le rythme sous l'adrénaline. Lightning engagea une nouvelle fois l'assaut. Cette fois-ci avec son poing. Mais la pulsienne le para aisément. Attrapant le poignet de cette dernière, elle lui fit une clé de bras et se retrouva derrière son dos.<p>

- Abandonne, ma jolie, souffla Fang à l'oreille de son opposante. Tu es très forte, je l'admets. Mais là, aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas me battre.

Sans même répliquer, Claire recula brutalement la tête vers l'arrière. La noiraude dû se reculer afin de ne pas prendre le coup en plein nez. Cela suffit largement à la soldat pour se dégager et reprendre à nouveau une position de combat parfaite.

- Fini de jouer, déclara la pulsienne qui se mit en attaque cette fois.

Fang s'élança sur la blonde qui l'évita de justesse. Se retournant pour envoyer son coude, elle fut parée par Lightning. Profitant de la proximité, la manieuse de lances déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son opposante. Surprise et outrée, Light se retira tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? grogna-t-elle furieusement.  
>- Tous les coups sont permis, chérie, rétorqua Fang qui envoya un coup de pied.<p>

Claire sauta par-dessus celui-ci et projeta d'envoyer le sien en pleine figure de la pulsienne. Mais cette dernière fut plus rapidement et lui attrapa le tibia. D'un geste d'une puissance incroyable, elle tira Lightning vers le sol. Lorsque son dos frappa la terre, Claire sentit son souffle se couper brutalement. Fang se plaqua immédiatement sur son adversaire à terre et lui bloqua les poignets de ses mains. Baissant le visage près de celui de son opposante, Fang souffla :

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas encore capable de te défendre correctement.

La citoyenne de Cocoon se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne fit pas bouger la pulsienne d'un seul millimètre. Frustrée, elle lança son regard furieux dans les pupilles émeraudes. Sa respiration était saccadée. L'épuisement commençait à se faire sentir alors que l'adrénaline redescendait.  
>Le souffle chaud de Fang frôlait les lèvres de Claire. Le corps chaud et en sueur de cette dernière était collé contre le sien. Alors que l'excitation du combat redescendait petit à petit, une autre émotion refit battre son cœur à tout rompre.<p>

- Abandonne, se répéta Fang sans déloger un seul instant son regard de la jeune femme. Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état.  
>- Jamais, rétorqua Claire lorsque des lèvres chaudes se déposèrent contre les siennes.<p>

Le baiser était doux au tout premier abord. Puis, il se fit plus intense, plus désireux. Les yeux écarquillés, la blonde ne réussit pas à repousser la pulsienne. Son état physique ne le lui permettait pas. Ou était-ce qu'une simple excuse ?  
>Lorsque la noiraude passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de Lightning, cette dernière retint son souffle. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisait dans son corps. Sa tête semblait être dans les brumes, impossible de penser à la moindre chose cohérente. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se coller encore plus fort contre la femme à la peau mat. Claire arriva malgré tout à réprimer son désir, mais ne pouvait toujours pas trouver la force de repousser Fang.<br>Manquant d'air et aussi à cause de sa respiration saccadée, Lightning entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. La pulsienne saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celle-ci. Surprise, la blonde laissa échapper un gémissement. La sensation était toute nouvelle, une fois de plus pour notre soldat de Cocoon. Fermant les yeux, elle découvrit cette douceur inexpérimentée jusque-là. Inconsciemment, Claire alla d'elle-même à la rencontre de la langue conquérante. La touchant d'abord timidement avant de l'entourer avidement. Fang émit un petit grognement de plaisir et de satisfaction.  
>Mais cette dernière se retira doucement, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Lightning. Puis, elle glissa ses lèvres le long du cou à la couleur de porcelaine. Ce rupture de contact parut briser le cœur de la blonde.<br>Pouvant enfin reprendre sa respiration, Claire ouvrit les yeux vers le ciel. Elle n'entendait que son souffle fort et les battements affolés de son cœur. On aurait dit que plus rien ne se trouvait autour d'elle.  
>Grâce à l'oxygène, la blonde put recouvrir petit à petit sa raison. Les mains qui tenaient fermement ses poignets, s'étaient légèrement relâchées. Et malgré les picotements excitants que procuraient chaque baiser de Fang dans son cou, Lightning profita de cet instant d'inattention pour faire pivoter son poignet droit. Avec une main de libre, la soldat put légèrement se redresser. Coinçant ses jambes contre celles de la pulsienne, elle utilisa le poids de cette dernière afin de la faire basculer sur le côté. Claire se trouvait désormais au-dessus de son adversaire, à une place dominante. Assise en califourchon sur la noiraude, elle lui maintient les bras avec ses mains.<br>Surprise par se retournement de situation, Fang lâcha un grognement de frustration en lançant son regard plein de déception dans ceux de son opposante. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se débattre.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? gronda Lightning d'une voix fébrile.

Soudain, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sa respiration se fit une nouvelle fois difficile. Claire croyait mourir tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Plongeant ses pupilles océans dans les yeux verts envoutants de la noiraude, elle attendit la réponse.

- Tu le sais parfaitement, répondit Fang avec certitude en écartant ses bras sans la moindre difficulté, ce qui força le corps de Light de se plaquer contre le sien. Dis-moi d'arrêter alors...

La pulsienne se remit à dévorer la chair de sa victime de ses lèvres. Lightning trembla sous ce contact si prometteur. Mais elle secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ce désir déraisonnable. Se redressant brutalement, une main à droite et une à gauche de la tête de la noiraude, Claire dévisagea cette femme qui réussissait à la tenter.  
>Fang fit mine de se redresser. Voulant la repousser au sol, la soldat découvrit qu'elle en était incapable, le corps de son adversaire continuait son avancée malgré tout. Puis, la portant comme un poids plume, la noiraude la souleva par la taille tout en se mettant debout. Les pieds de Claire ne touchèrent plus le sol.<p>

- Re... repose-moi tout de suite, gémit Lightning qui passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Fang par peur de tomber. Avoue ! Tu as prévu tout ça depuis le début, hein ?

Le rire joueur de la pulsienne triompha sur sa colère. Pour une raison qu'elle ne saisit pas, des papillons volaient dans son estomac à ce son. Perturbée, la blonde ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Fang en profita pour attraper entre ses dents la fermeture éclair du gilet de Light. Puis tirant délicatement vers le bas, elle dévoila la naissance d'une belle poitrine. Avant les prochaines objections de sa partenaire, la manieuse de lances enfouit ses lèvres contre cette peau à découvert.

- Lightning ravala de justesse un petit cri de surprise. Crispée, elle serra son étreinte autour du cou de la noiraude et se retrouva la tête près de celle de sa tortionnaire.  
>- Fang... supplia-t-elle d'une voix proche d'un souffle.<p>

La pulsienne sentit son cœur se soulever à l'entente de son nom. C'était la première fois que Lightning l'appelait par son prénom. Sa façon de le prononcer lui sembla inédite comme si jamais personne ne l'avait interpellée de la manière qu'elle venait de faire. Glissant ses mains sous le manteau, ses doigts étaient désireux de découvrir la peau de la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? fit subitement une voix interloquée.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le témoin, c'était Vanille qui avait ses mains plaquées contre son visage en rougissant. Claire pouvait sentir le rouge prendre ses joues qui la brûlaient de honte. Tandis que Fang tirait une grimace, dévoilant sa frustration d'être interrompue.  
>Immédiatement, Lightning se débattit. À contre cœur, Fang laissa échapper sa proie. La soldat de Cocoon lui tourna le dos, certainement en colère. Jetant un regard furtif à la rouquine, la blonde remonta sa fermeture éclair avant de partir des lieux sans dire un mot, pas même un regard pour la maîtresse de Bahamut.<br>Fang regarda s'éloigner celle qu'elle courtisait une seconde plus tôt. Lâchant un terrible soupir frustrée, elle se tourna vers Vanille qui semblait encore sous le choc. Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la noiraude posa une main sur la hanche et déclara :

- Vas-y, balance-moi toutes questions cinglantes. L'ambiance est déjà plombée de toute façon.  
>- Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec Lightning ? reprit la rouquine avec le même visage scandalisé.<br>- On faisait un petit combat pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas dans l'état de partir, expliqua Fang qui tapota doucement son menton de son index. Je me demande d'ailleurs si le message est passé à ce propos.  
>- Tu voulais lui montrer qu'elle était incapable de se défendre en lui embrassant la poitrine ?<br>- Oui et non... Bon d'accord, cette partie-là s'est un peu improvisée. Mais à la base, c'était pour lui montrer son impuissance, je peux te le promettre.

Après une minute de silence, Fang grimaça légèrement en murmurant :

- J'ai fait une bêtise, c'est ça ?

Vanille secoua lentement la tête en posant son index contre le front. La noiraude était une guerrière aguerrie, une amie fidèle et loyale sur qui on pouvait toujours, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de réfléchir un tant soit peu à la situation... Fang fonctionnait par impulsion ou intuition, et non par raisonnement.

- Est-ce qu'elle était consentante au moins ? demanda la rousse d'une voix faible comme fatiguée.  
>- Et bien... réfléchit Fang en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne m'a pas dit d'arrêter en tout cas.<br>- Elle était peut-être trop choquée pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu y as pensé, Fang ?

Le sourire désolé de Fang fit comprendre à Vanille que cette dernière ne faisait plus attention à rien à part son désir sur le moment. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être l'adulte et que Fang n'était qu'une adolescente à problème.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller t'excuser, soupira la rouquine.  
>- Je sais pas si...<br>- Maintenant ! Et ne reviens pas ici sans t'être excusée. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Fang grogna avant de se diriger dans la même direction qu'avait prise Lightning. Vanille avait beau être petite et adorable, mais quand elle donnait des ordres, elle ne rigolait pas. Loin de vouloir subir son courroux, la noiraude préféra s'exécuter. Mais cette dernière ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : faire face à la colère de Vanille ou à la rancœur de Lightning ?


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

Marchant rapidement, Claire tempêtait en silence vers une destination qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était produit quelques instants plus tôt. Fang l'avait touchée et embrassée sans la moindre gène. Mais le plus frustrant pour la jeune femme était qu'elle n'avait pas su, ni réussi à repousser ses avances.  
>La blonde frotta son visage entre ses mains. Elle étouffa un cri de rage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, nom de Dieu ?<p>

- Lightning, fit une voix un peu hésitante juste derrière la femme soldat.

Claire ravala un juron, ne sachant pas si oui ou non, elle devait se retourner. Laissant glisser ses mains le long de son visage, elle tourna lentement son regard vers son interlocutrice. La noiraude sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. Rien à voir avec l'assurance qu'elle possédait quelques minutes plus tôt. Grattant l'arrière de son crâne, elle annonça :

- Écoute, pour tout à l'heure, je...  
>- Non, je ne veux rien entendre, rétorqua sévèrement Claire qui redémarra sa marche.<br>- Pas de chance pour toi, je peux parler très fort, reprit Fang qui suivit la blonde. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, tu sais.

Lightning s'arrêta brutalement et fit volteface. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans cette annonce l'avait blessé. Le regard assassin, elle fixa la pulsienne un instant avant de répondre d'un ton acerbe :

- Je ne t'oblige en rien. Ne te force pas pour moi.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, râla Fang qui ramena ses cheveux en arrière, agacée. Tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir un penchant pour quelqu'un du camp adverse ?<br>- Exactement, je suis ton ennemie. Alors fiche-moi la paix ! Rends-moi ma gunblade que je parte d'ici sur le champ !

Fang serra les dents. Elle tentait de garder son calme et de ne pas se laisser emporter par sa colère. Sur ce coup-là, elle savait qu'elle devait agir de manière diplomatique. Posant les mains sur les hanches, la pulsienne secoua la tête avant de remarquer que la petite dispute avait attirée l'attention des villageois.

- Est-ce que tu veux me suivre dans un endroit plus calme ou veux-tu continuer à étaler ta vie en place publique ? questionna la noiraude avec un sourire moqueur.

Retenant un rougissement de honte, Claire croisa ses bras avant de lâcher un terrible soupir. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil rapide autour d'elle afin de confirmer les dires de son interlocutrice. Baissant d'un ton, elle rétorqua :

- Je ne sais pas si je souhaite réellement me retrouver une nouvelle fois seule avec toi.  
>- Comme tu voudras, répondit Fang en haussant les épaules. Mais tu peux encore courir pour que je te rende ton arme et te laisse quitter Oerba.<p>

Secouant la tête, lasse, Lightning se détourna de la noiraude et partit chercher un peu de solitude. Mais cette dernière la retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Agacée et fatiguée par la situation, Claire ne se retourna pas cette fois-ci.

- Lâche-moi, menaça-t-elle doucement sans émettre le moindre geste.  
>- J'étais venue m'excuser à la base, concéda finalement Fang qui ne relâcha pas sa prise.<br>- T'as de drôle de manière de le faire !

La pulsienne se mordit la lèvre avant de tirer la blonde contre elle. Sentant l'étreinte de la maîtresse de Bahamut se serrer autour de sa taille, Lightning se raidit irrémédiablement. Malgré les protestations de celle-ci, Fang posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Claire.

- Tu me fais toujours sortir de mes gonds. A chaque fois que tu es là, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation, avoua la noiraude qui tourna ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la soldat. Tu me tues, Lightning... Tu me rends dingue !  
>- Si cela peut te rassurer, toi aussi, tu m'énerves souvent, concéda Claire qui tentait de calmer les battements rapide de son cœur. Là, tu m'énerves.<p>

Fang ricana sincèrement. Son souffle chaud caressa le cou de la blonde. Celle-ci se sentit fondre face à ce son et à ce contact. Les bras le long de son corps, elle fut surprise par son envie de les entourer autour de la taille de la pulsienne. Et comme si la tentation n'était pas à son comble, Fang se redressa légèrement. Leur bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Claire dû réprimer son désir de dévorer ces lèvres qu'elle savait si douces. Il aurait suffit que d'un léger mouvement pour que le contact ait lieu. Un si petit mouvement...  
>Fermant les yeux afin de prendre une grande inspiration, Lightning détourna la tête et grommela :<p>

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. Tout le monde nous regarde...  
>- C'est de ta faute, taquina Fang qui se retira lentement. Je t'avais proposé d'aller discuter ailleurs.<p>

A peine fut-elle libérée que Light s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas de la pulsienne. Frottant nerveusement son coude gauche, Claire releva timidement son regard vers son interlocutrice. Elle découvrit que Fang la dévorait littéralement des yeux sans même chercher à s'en cacher. Un frisson la parcourut face à se regard ardent.  
>Voyant le silence de la blonde, Fang soupira en souriant :<p>

- Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens.

La maîtresse de Bahamut s'avança doucement avec un sourire aguicheur. De sa douce main, elle replaça délicatement une mèche de la blonde derrière son oreille. Puis, elle lui caressa la joue. Et d'une lenteur calculée, Fang rapprocha son visage, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Claire de se retirer. La soldat resta figée. Sachant parfaitement ce qui allait s'en suivre, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se détourner. Leurs lèvres se collèrent les une contre les autres. Le baiser était doux, innocent. Même si la blonde ne le rendait pas, elle ne l'avait pas pour autant rejeté. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un choix, Fang se détacha de ce doux contact.

- En tout cas, je te prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Mais sache que je ne m'en sens pas désolée.

Regardant la noiraude s'éloigner lentement, Lightning serra légèrement les poings en marmonnant :

- Alors pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Espèce d'idiote...

* * *

><p>Retournant chez elle, Fang s'adossa contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Levant la tête en arrière, elle soupira doucement. Les jeux étaient faits désormais. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était raide dingue de la soldat de Cocoon. A quoi bon continuer de nier l'évidence ? Même si la noiraude aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement, elle ne pouvait plus rien contre ses sentiments. Pire, elles grandissaient de jour en jour.<br>Cognant plusieurs fois sa tête contre la porte, Fang grogna légèrement. La situation était tellement frustrante. D'abord, elle s'était éprise d'une ennemie, mais aussi, cette dernière qui ne restait pas de marbre face à ses avances, restait réticente. Se redressant brutalement, la pulsienne sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer toute sa frustration.  
>Fang attrapa rapidement sa lance avant de sortir de chez elle en toute hâte. Malgré les regards curieux des villageois qui avaient assisté à la scène de ménage un peu plus tôt, la noiraude les ignora royalement. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.<p>

- Où vas-tu Fang ? demanda une petite voix derrière la pulsienne.

Cette dernière se retourna et dévisagea une petite blonde. Sasha se tenait devant elle, l'air angélique. Fronçant des sourcils, la fillette croisa les bras. Tentant de prendre une voix stricte, elle reprit :

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire des bêtises parce que tu viens de te disputer avec Lightning.  
>- Je crois que son sale caractère déteint sur toi, ma chérie, ricana Fang qui frotta la tête de son interlocutrice. Je pars juste chasser, rien de plus. Je reviendrais sûrement avant la nuit.<p>

Alors que la noiraude allait quitter l'enfant, elle s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Abordant un sourire malicieux, elle se pencha vers la gamine.

- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier, débuta-t-elle en scrutant tout autour d'elle.

- Les yeux de Sasha brillèrent d'impatience. Elle allait enfin faire ses preuves face à la leadeuse d'Oerba. Fang se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura ses instructions.

* * *

><p>S'arrêtant près du point d'eau où elle y avait pris son bain il y a peu de temps, Lightning sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Passant sa main dans les cheveux, elle était agacée de se laisser emporter aussi facilement. La blonde était une femme froide et impassible. Elle le savait pourtant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette pulsienne arrivait à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'elle avait si longtemps rejetées. Un soldat empli d'émotion était un soldat voué à la mort sur le champ de bataille.<br>Ramassant une pierre sur le sol, Lightning la lança le plus loin possible dans l'eau. Lorsque le caillou se fracassa dans le lac, la jeune femme émit un léger soupir. Le souvenir de sa cadette lui répétant sans cesse qu'à force de s'enfermer dans son monde sans sentiment, elle allait mourir de l'intérieur.  
>Claire leva la tête vers le ciel, en direction de Cocoon. Cette planète était comme une immense lune juste au-dessus de Gran Pulse. Que pouvait donc bien faire Serah en ce moment ? S'inquiétait-elle de l'absence de son aînée ? Peut-être même que l'armée ne l'ait pas encore prévenue de sa disparition.<p>

- Light ?

Sortant de ses rêveries, la soldat se tourna vers Sasha qui marcha lentement vers elle. La jeune femme la laissa se rapprocher sans émettre le moindre commentaire avant de jeter à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. L'atmosphère apaisant de la nature était un parfait contraste avec se qui tourbillonnait dans l'esprit de Lightning.

- Fang étant partie chassée, je suis ta surveillante aujourd'hui, déclara fièrement la fillette en tapant sur sa poitrine. Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper.  
>- Terrifiant, j'en tremble de peur, ricana Claire qui se tourna vers l'enfant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'enfuir de toute manière.<br>- Ah, c'est parce que tu ne veux plus quitter Fang, c'est ça ?

Claire faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce que venait de dire Sasha. Se tournant vers la fillette afin de la dévisager, cette dernière lui rendit un sourire tout innocent. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi, si ? Secouant lentement la tête, Lightning commença à appréhender les idées qu'allaient se faire les villageois. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que tous devaient croire qu'elle était en couple avec Fang. Pas après cette scène de ménage en tout cas...

- Oh mon Dieu... soupira Lightning en s'asseyant doucement contre un arbre.

Sasha l'observa un instant en battant plusieurs fois des paupières. La fillette ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme semblait si abattue. Se rapprochant gentiment de sa nouvelle amie, l'enfant posa sa petite main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Tu sais, c'est pas grave d'être complètement à dents de Fang, expliqua Sasha comme si elle répétait un texte.  
>- A dents ? reprit Claire un peu perplexe.<br>- C'est compliqué ! Des dents ou des crocs ? Je m'en souviens plus...  
>- Des crocs ? Tu veux dire ''accro'' ?<br>- Oui, c'est ça !

Lightning émit un petit rire nerveux qui finit en éclat. Ne comprenant pas la situation, la fillette se joint à elle. Puis après que la soldat se soit calmée, elle se tourna vers Sasha d'un air faussement menaçant. Caressant gentiment les cheveux blonds de l'enfant, Claire demanda :

- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que Fang t'as demandé de faire en dehors de me ''surveiller'' ?  
>- Rien, rien ! répondit rapidement Sasha en se mordant les lèvres.<p>

La soldat arqua un sourcil, peu crédule. La petite blonde comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir tête à son aînée. Lâchant un râlement de déception, elle fit une moue boudeuse :

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue ! J'ai menti...  
>- Et je suis prête à entendre tes confessions, mon enfant, ricana Lightning en croisant ses bras.<br>- Fang m'a aussi demandé de te faire comprendre que tu es follement amoureuse d'elle.

Claire tira sa tête en arrière. La pulsienne n'allait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire, si ? Et aller jusqu'à utiliser une pauvre enfant innocente. En temps normal, cette situation l'aurait agacée, mais d'une certaine manière, cela l'amusait. Lightning se surprit même à esquisser un petit sourire qu'elle réprima immédiatement. Se relevant doucement, elle décida de prendre congé.

- Attends, interrompit Sasha lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner. Est-ce que j'ai réussi ma première mission ?  
>- Bien sûr que tu as réussi, répondit Lightning avant de continuer en murmurant. Tu as réussi à me faire comprendre que Fang est complètement idiote.<p>

* * *

><p>Vanille sortit tranquillement de sa maison. C'était bientôt l'heure de préparer le repas du soir. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la petite rouquine qui était collée à la tâche. Mais avant cela, elle devait aller chercher quelques légumes aux champs. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers sa destination toute décidée.<br>En cours de route, Vanille croisa Lightning et Sasha qui arrivaient dans sa direction. La fillette semblait se lancer dans un monologue énergétique et animé, tandis que son interlocutrice se contentait simplement de hocher de temps en temps de la tête. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent en face à face, Vanille les salua :

- Vous faîtes quoi, les filles ?  
>- Je suis chargée de surveiller Lightning, déclara Sasha toujours avec autant de fierté.<br>- Et bien, une tâche bien ardue. J'espère que Lightning ne te donne pas trop de fils à retordre.  
>- Je suis bien trop effrayée pour tenter une quelconque évasion, ricana Claire qui se tourna vers la rouquine. Où vas-tu comme ça ?<br>- J'allais dans les champs récolter deux, trois petits légumes pour le repas. Vous voulez me donner un coup de main ?

La petite fillette blonde fit la grimace. Vanille sourit et lui tapota amicalement sur la tête.

- C'est bon, Sasha, je prends la relève, annonça-t-elle gentiment. Tu peux aller jouer maintenant.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Sans plus attendre, elle détala comme un lapin en direction de la place du village. En même pas quelques secondes, les deux femmes la perdirent de vue. La rousse rit joyeusement. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, Lightning la suivit.

- Et si je faisais la grimace, j'aurais aussi le droit d'aller m'amuser ? ironisa la blonde.  
>- Désolée, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, rétorqua Vanille avec un grand sourire.<br>- Où se trouve le bureau des plaintes ?

Le suite se fit en silence. Arrivée aux champs, les deux demoiselles se mirent à la tâche sans échanger le moindre mot. Vanille ne savait pas si elle devait ou non aborder le sujet ''Fang''. Cela n'était pas ses affaires, mais elle était tellement curieuse. De son côté, Lightning se complaisait dans son calme. Après tout le remue-ménage de cette journée, un peu de tranquillité n'était pas de trop.

Le panier rempli, elles décidèrent d'aller cuisiner chez Vanille. Même si la population du village n'était pas très grande, c'était tout de même une sacré portion qu'il fallait faire. La rouquine entreprit de nettoyer les légumes pendant que Claire les découpait avec une dextérité déroutante. Faisant tournoyer le couteau dans sa main, elle tranchait les carottes en plusieurs morceaux de tailles parfaitement égales ou presque.

- J'aimerais pas être à la place de ces carottes, commenta Vanille en feintant d'être effrayée.

Lightning ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de rendre un regard furtive à son interlocutrice. La rousse aurait pu s'offusquer d'un tel comportement, mais maintenant, elle savait que s'était le caractère réservé de cette dernière qui la faisait agir ainsi. Peut-être froide et distante, la blonde était tout sauf méchante. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la rouquine s'accoutumait à sa présence. Elle irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle appréciait.  
>Profitant du silence et que l'attention de la soldat soit ailleurs, Vanille la scruta de haut en bas. Lightning était vraiment une belle femme. Un corps fin et musclé sans pour autant manquer de courbes féminines. Sa chevelure blonde aux étranges reflets roses paraissait si soyeuse, étrange pour une femme passant son temps sur un champs de bataille. Sans parler de son visage, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Et ses yeux d'un bleu océan... Pas étonnant que Fang se soit entichée de celle-ci, pensa Vanille en se mordant les lèvres. Ennemie ou pas, Lightning était femme d'une beauté envoûtante.<br>La petite pulsienne prit les légumes coupés qu'elle jeta dans une immense marmite. N'ayant plus rien à découper, la blonde se tourna vers la propriétaire des lieux. Son regard fit comprendre à Vanille qu'elle demandait si elle pouvait encore se rendre utile. Cette dernière sourit et répondit :

- Je n'ai plus rien à te demander. Mis à part, peut-être, de me tenir compagnie pendant la cuisson.

Lightning acquiesça docilement. Ramassant sa plaque en bois et son couteau, elle alla les déposer dans l'évier. Puis, tirant une chaise, elle s'assit tranquillement. Ce n'était pas que Claire n'appréciait pas la petite rouquine. Mais étant de nature très peu bavarde, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son hôte. Le fait qu'elle soit restée dans cette pièce alors qu'on avait pas besoin d'elle, était en soi, un effort considérable.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans l'armée ? demanda Vanille tout en remuant dans la marmite.  
>- A vrai dire, que depuis quelques semaines, répondit Lightning en toute sincérité. D'ailleurs, avant de vous rencontrez, j'effectuais ma toute première mission.<br>- On vous envoie si jeune sur le champs de bataille ?  
>- Je ne devais pas me trouver sur le front. Ma mission est confidentielle, navrée de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus.<p>

Vanille hoche de la tête, comprenant les réticences de son interlocutrice. Se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, elle sortit du jus de fruits qu'elle déposa sur la table. Puis, elle tendit un verre à son invitée.

- Tant que ta mission n'est pas de nous infiltrer afin de nous détruire de l'intérieur, ricana-t-elle doucement.  
>- Et bien... reprit Lightning avec hésitation, ce qui tendit la rouquine. Je rigole, Vanille. Déstresse.<br>- Ne me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles, je me demandais si je devais t'envoyer ou non la marmite dans la figure.  
>- Outch...<p>

La pulsienne rit de bon cœur. Remplissant tranquillement son verre, Lightning se sentait calme, à l'aise. Être dans cette pièce, dans ce village... C'était comme être chez elle à une époque bien révolue désormais. Non pas que son appartement où elle vivait avec Serah lui déplaise, mais à Oerba, c'était différent. On avait l'impression de pouvoir vivre dans l'insouciance. Vivre au jour le jour, sans craindre le lendemain. La blonde retrouvait une sérénité qu'elle croyait perdue à tout jamais. Peut-être que la cadette Farron avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que Claire avait besoin de vacance.  
>A cette pensée, Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne manquait plus que Serah et tout aurait pu être parfait. Bien sûr, il fallait omettre le comportement de Fang qui avait souvent tendance à lui taper sur le système. Cette façon de la narguer, de se moquer d'elle et surtout, de la faire sortir de ses gongs. Sans parler de son sourire mesquin qui restait sur ses lèvres la plupart du temps... Et pourquoi pensait-elle à la maîtresse de Bahamut tout d'un coup ?<p>

- Fang ? déclara subitement Vanille qui extirpa la blonde de ses rêveries.  
>- Qu-quoi ? Pardon ? bégaya Lightning qui releva subitement la tête vers son interlocutrice.<br>- Je disais simplement qu'il se fait tard et que je me demandais où se trouvait Fang.

La soldat lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de se sentir stupide. La petite pulsienne ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur était affolée ? Reprenant rapidement le contrôle de la situation, Lightning reprit :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était partie chasser.  
>- Peut-être bien, mais la nuit va bientôt tomber, expliqua la rousse d'un air inquiet. Si elle ne rentre pas dans la demi-heure qui suit, je vais commencer à paniquer.<br>- Je pense que Fang pourra amplement se débrouiller toute seule.  
>- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se terre dans les plaines. Et crois-moi, dans l'obscurité, c'est plus qu'effrayant.<p>

Croisant les bras, la blonde ne put réprimer son scepticisme. Elle avait déjà eu un avant goût des créatures de Gran Pulse durant l'attaque du village. Mais si Vanille disait que pire pouvait se cacher hors du village, Lightning ne put qu'être surprise.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée et toujours aucun signe de Fang. Vanille faisait des va-et-vient devant les tours de garde. Seules les torches offraient une faible lumière dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Adossée contre un pilier en bois, Lightning regardait la rouquine faire son manège. Afin d'éviter la nausée, elle demanda :<p>

- Tu peux arrêter, s'il te plaît ? Tu vas me donner le tournis.  
>- Il s'est passé quelque chose, marmonna la jeune fille sans cesser ses allers et retours. Il lui est arrivée quelque chose.<br>- Ne dramatise pas comme ça, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

A force de regarder la petite pulsienne angoisser, la blonde sentit ce sentiment l'envahir petit à petit. Mais préférant garder son sang froid, elle rejeta immédiatement ce ressentit de son esprit. Croisant les bras, elle préféra détourner son regard de la rouquine avant rendre son repas. Juste au-dessus de leur tête, trois garçons faisaient la garde. Depuis que le village s'était fait attaqué, beaucoup de blessés ne pouvaient toujours pas reprendre leur travail. La peur au ventre, chacun priait pour que la prochaine attaque de monstres ne soit pas avant plusieurs semaines.

- J'en peux plus ! cria Vanille qui frôlait l'hystérie. Je vais la chercher.  
>- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse ! rétorqua Claire en attrapant le bras de son amie. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller seule là-bas, si ? Pas après toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites.<p>

Vanille se tourna afin de dévisager celle qui l'empêchait de partir au secours de sa meilleure amie. Elle croisa alors le regard sévère et autoritaire de cette dernière. A ce moment-là, elle comprit que Lightning n'avait pas tort. Mais la rouquine ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide aux villageois. Tous avaient subis des dégâts durant la dernière bataille. Leur demander de partir pour les plaines et ce, en pleine nuit en plus... Impossible.  
>La jeune pulsienne se mordit les lèvres, mais son regard démontrait sa détermination sans faille. La blonde fronça des sourcils et resserra légèrement son étreinte sur le bras de Vanille.<p>

- Quoi que tu puisses dire, je...  
>- Je viens avec toi, interrompit brutalement Lightning, ce qui surprit la maîtresse d'Hecatonchire.<br>- Lightning... Ce n'est pas que je me soucie du fait que tu pourrais t'enfuir, mais... Tu n'es pas entièrement rétablie.  
>- Rends-moi ma gunblade et crois-moi, je serais opérationnelle à cent pour cent.<p>

Hésitant un instant, Vanille lut dans le regard de la blonde qu'elle ne tentait pas la moindre fourberie. Et d'une certaine manière, la rouquine voulait la croire et lui confier la totalité de sa confiance. Se mordant les lèvres, elle marmonna :

- Fang va certainement me tuer pour cela...

* * *

><p>Dans la noirceur de la nuit, deux flèches jaunes fonçaient à toute allure. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, les deux aventurières décidèrent de ne pas prendre de lumière avec elle. Leurs yeux s'étant habitués au noir, elles pouvaient plus ou moins distinguer les alentours. Heureusement, le croissant de lune donnait un petit coup de main de son côté. Et afin de parcourir le plus de terrain possible, les deux jeunes femmes chevauchèrent des chocobos.<br>N'étant jamais montée sur ce genre de créature, Lightning s'était sentie maladroite aux premiers abords. Mais rapidement, elle se mit à son aise et dirigeait son destrier comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Sa capacité d'adaptation impressionnait Vanille qui se demandait quand est-ce que cette étrangère cesserait de la surprendre.  
>La plaine s'étendait à perte de vue. La rouquine misait sa chance sur le lieu de chasse favori de Fang. Sans quoi, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Priant pour que rien ne soit arrivée à la noiraude, Vanille accéléra la cadence de course.<br>Les deux cavalières s'arrêtèrent devant une immense grotte. De la chaleur émanait de la brèche. Interloquée, Lightning se tourna vers sa guide. Cette dernière descendit de son destrier. La blonde l'imita gentiment.

- Les chocobos n'aiment pas trop entrer là-dedans, expliqua la rouquine en caressant l'encolure de son animal. On va faire le reste à pied.  
>- Où est-ce qu'on met les pieds, là ? demanda Claire qui suivit la jeune fille.<br>- C'est une ancienne mine. On a arrêté de l'exploiter le jour où les monstres l'ont envahie.

Lightning hocha de la tête. Il fallait donc s'attendre à un comité d'accueil. Lentement, elle passa sa main droite sur la manche de sa gunblade qui se trouvait sagement dans son fourreau. Sentir le métal froid de son arme la rassura d'une certaine manière. Et surtout, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa plus fidèle compagne.  
>Sans plus attendre, elles pénétrèrent dans la grotte. L'espace était immense. Rien de bien étonnant lorsque l'on savait que des humains avaient travaillé là-dedans. Sur le sol, on y avait déposer des plaques de métal. Des barrières de sécurité avaient aussi été construite afin d'éviter les accidents. Mais la mine devait être abandonnée depuis des années, à en voir la rouille. Sous chacun de ses pas, Lightning pouvait entendre des grincements. Très rassurant...<p>

- Et comment comptes-tu la retrouver ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser d'être aux aguets. On va quand même pas hurler son nom jusqu'à plus de voix, si ?  
>- J'avoue que je sèche, répondit Vanille avec un petit sourire crispé. Prions pour que la chance nous sourit.<p>

Claire arqua un sourcil et comprit que son interlocutrice était vraiment sérieuse. Éberluée, elle secoua la tête. La blonde aimait les plans bien préparés et aller à l'aveuglette était bien à l'opposé. Sans lâcher sa main de la garde de sa gunblade, Lightning se tenait prête à la dégainer à n'importe quel moment. De nouveau, le sol se mit à grincer sous ses pieds.

- Vanille, t'es vraiment certaine que c'est pas risqué ? questionna-t-elle en regardant sa guide.  
>- Aucun problème, déclara Vanille qui se mit à sautiller. Plus solide que ça tu meeeeeeeeeeeurs !<br>- Vanille !

Le métal s'était dérobé sous la rouquine. Lightning se jeta immédiatement au-dessus du trou, mais elle ne vit que de l'obscurité. Déjà, elle n'entendait plus les hurlements de la petite pulsienne. Jusqu'à quelle profondeur pouvait aller ce passage ? La blonde priait pour que la chute ne soit pas fatale à son amie. Sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile d'attendre bêtement là, Claire scruta les lieux afin de trouver un escalier qui pourrait l'emmener à l'étage inférieur. Plusieurs tunnels se ressemblant tous les uns les autres, s'offraient à elle.

- De mieux en mieux, grommela-t-elle en prenant une direction au hasard.

* * *

><p>Jetant un sac plein à ras bord sur l'épaule, Fang semblait satisfaite de son travail. S'étant pleinement dépenser à affronter des créatures sauvages, elle se sentait plus légère désormais. A présent, elle était prête à faire une nouvelle fois face à Lightning. Se sentant sereine à nouveau, elle était à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même et rien n'allait la faire péter un câble de si tôt.<br>Au même moment, la noiraude entendit un cri venir d'au-dessus. Fronçant des sourcils, elle crut reconnaître la voix de Vanille. Déconcertée, elle leva la tête. Elle crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie tomber du plafond. Sans plus attendre, Fang lâcha son sac et courut vers la rouquine.

- Bahamut ! cria-t-elle dans son élan.

Sortant de nulle part, la créature arriva près de son l'Cie. La noiraude sauta immédiatement sur son compagnon qui s'envola sans plus attendre vers la demoiselle en détresse. Bahamut rattrapa aisément Vanille qui se retrouva dans les bras de Fang. Cette dernière sourit et ricana :

- Tu aimes bien tomber à pic ?  
>- Fang ? hoqueta Vanille, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ?

La rouquine frappa amicalement l'épaule de son amie qui rit en feignant une terrible douleur. Au moins, elle était de bonne humeur, c'était une bonne chose, pensa intérieurement Vanille. Cherchant ses mots, elle devait révéler la partie délicate de la situation.

- Fang, j'ai un truc à te dire, reprit-elle lentement. Mais avant, promets-moi que tu ne me jetteras pas dans le vide.  
>- Ce n'est pas mon genre, assura la noiraude avec un grand sourire.<br>- Ne te voyant pas revenir, je me suis inquiétée. A la nuit tombée, j'ai donc décidé de venir te chercher.  
>- La nuit ? Mince alors, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Mais c'est pas grave, tu m'as trouvée. Alors tout va bien.<br>- A un détail près...

Vanille révéla les événements passés un peu plus tôt ainsi que la présence de Lightning dans la mine. Fang écarquilla les yeux. Sentant sa tension faire de nouveaux bonds, elle allait être repartie pour une séance de défouloir contre des monstres. La noiraude ordonna mentalement à Bahamut de changer de trajectoire. Vanille perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le vide. Mais Fang rattrapa sa main à la dernière minute.

- Fang, tu avais promis, bouda la rouquine qui regardait le vide sous ses pieds.  
>- C'était avant de savoir que tu as emmenée une convalescente dans la gueule du loup ! rétorqua sévèrement la manieuse de lance.<br>- Euh... Désolée ?

Fang émit un râlement. Apeurée, Vanille serra ses mains autour de celle de son amie.

- Je pouvais pas savoir que j'allais tomber dans un trou, argumenta-t-elle avant de prendre un air outré. Et pis, tu n'avais qu'à rentrer à l'heure aussi ! On serait jamais venu te chercher sinon.  
>- Pourquoi as-tu pris Lightning avec toi, bon sang ?<br>- C'est elle qui s'est proposée, je te le jure.

La maîtresse de Bahamut lâcha un soupir et fit descendre son Eidolon. Une fois sur terre, elle déposa sa meilleure amie au sol, près de son sac de chasse. Fang reprit de l'altitude. Mais avant de partir, elle déclara :

- Ramène mon butin à Oerba. Je ne m'inquiète pas en sachant que tu as Hecatonchire avec toi. Moi, je pars retrouver Lightning et pas d'objection, tu as assez fait comme ça.

Avant même que Vanille ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, la noiraude s'envola par où elle était tombée. Avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage, elle ramassa le sac qui s'avéra être incroyablement lourd. Après plusieurs essais peu fructueux, la rouquine invoqua son Eidolon. Ce dernier ramassa ses affaires d'une main et posa sa maîtresse sur l'épaule opposée.

* * *

><p>Transperçant le cœur métallique de son ennemi de sa lame, Lightning venait d'abattre son huitième robots. Malheureusement, il restait encore pas mal de candidats qui n'allaient pas sagement attendre leur tour. Vanille avait parlé d'une ancienne mine, mais Claire avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver devant une usine à robot. Et comme dans un film, ces derniers s'étaient soulevés contre leurs créateurs.<br>La soldat se sentit étrangement fatiguée. Étant normalement endurante, elle fut surprise de ne pas pouvoir tenir le rythme. Intérieurement, elle rageait de devoir donner raison aux deux pulsiennes. Elle n'avait pas assez récupéré et elle allait peut-être payer l'erreur de son orgueil. Changeant son arme en pistolet, elle décima deux autres ennemis. Mais d'autres arrivaient encore.

- Un repli stratégique me semble adéquat, pensa à haute voix la blonde qui se recula hâtivement.

Heureusement pour elle, ses machines avaient une démarche maladroite et donc, lente. Ce fut sans trop de difficulté qu'elle réussit à se faufiler entre ses adversaires. Vivement qu'elle retrouve la totalité de ses capacités sinon, elle n'arrêtera pas de se sentir comme un canard boiteux. Et cette impuissance la frustrait énormément. Sans trop réfléchir, la blonde de nouveau un autre tunnel totalement au hasard.  
>En réalité, Lightning aurait voulu rejoindre la sortie. Au moins, à cette endroit, elle aurait eu une chance de retrouver Vanille. Le problème étant que... Tous les chemins se ressemblaient ! Impossible de se rappeler ou même d'identifier la route d'où elle venait.<p>

- C'est quoi ce bordel... marmonna Claire lorsqu'elle vit des monstres ressemblant à des flans géants combattre des robots.

La bataille semblait rude. Chaque camp ne faisait aucune pitié pour leurs adversaires. Profitant de la diversion, Lightning décida de gentiment se faufiler sur le côté. Lorsque soudain, un automate bien plus gros que ses congénères s'élança sauvagement contre son opposant. Son plaquage étala le corps du monstre gelé en bouillie. Après cette démonstration, comme tous devenus fous, tous se jetèrent dans la mêle. Ce qui eut pour résultat qu'une pluie de liquide visqueux éclata.

- Inconsciemment, Claire hurla avant de fuir cette monstruosité. Elle n'avait nullement envie de se retrouver couverte de... ça !

Toujours sur le dos de Bahamut, Fang parcourrait rapidement les couloirs de la mine. Jouant dans cette endroit depuis sa tendre enfance, elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Mais comment savoir où se trouvait Lightning ? Cette dernière n'avait pas pu aller bien loin.

* * *

><p>Soudain, un cri se fit entendre en écho dans les tunnels. Fang crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de la soldat. Tentant de garder son sang froid, elle ordonna à son Eidolon de rapidement retrouver l'origine du hurlement. Se mordant les lèvres, la noiraude implorait le Seigneur que Lightning soit saine et sauve.<br>Arrivé sur un gros plateau surplombant le vide, Fang vit un étrange amas mécanique. Des robots s'étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. Cela étonna la pulsienne qui savait qu'en temps normal, les automates suivaient ce mode opératoire pour... Écraser leurs victimes !  
>Prise de panique, Fang fonça dans le tas sans réfléchir. La blonde se trouvait sous ce tas de ferrailles. Et si la maîtresse de Bahamut ne faisait pas vite, la soldat allait certainement succomber, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.<br>L'Eidolon chargea le premier sur la masse. Plongeant à pleine vitesse, il éjecta violemment quelques robots sur le haut de la mêlé. Fang qui avait sauté de son destrier, balaya un à un chaque individu mécanique. Déchaînée, elle pulvérisait ses adversaires sans la moindre retenu. Son pouls battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. L'angoisse montait petit à petit, mais la pulsienne tenta de le réprimer afin de ne pas perdre sa concentration. Chaque seconde était cruciale.  
>En même pas cinq minutes, Fang venait de pulvériser six adversaires en métal rouillé. Exténuée, elle avait du mal à respirer. Mais cette dernière ne savait pas si cela était du à la fatigue ou à la terreur qui l'engouffrait lentement. La montagne déblayée, il n'y avait aucune trace de Lightning. Pourtant, la noiraude aurait juré l'avoir entendu crier dans cette zone. Où était-elle donc ? Avait-elle perdu son précieux temps alors que la blonde était en danger quelque part plus loin ?<p>

- Wouah... T'as une sacré dent contre les automates à ce que je vois, commenta une voix familière.

Stupéfaite, Fang se tourna et à ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte que son attention était tellement concentrée sur la masse mécanique, qu'elle n'avait même remarqué la blonde. Lightning se tenait là. Les jambes croisées, elle avait adossé ses fesses contre la rambarde qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains.

- Li-Lightning ? articula difficilement la pulsienne entre deux souffles. Tu es vivante ?  
>- Désolée de te décevoir, mais oui, je suis bien vivante, rétorqua la soldat en se rapprochant de l'arrivante. Pas trop déçue que ton rêve le plus cher ne se soit pas réaliser ?<p>

Lâchant sa lance qui tomba lourdement à terre, Fang alla à la rencontre de celle qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. Sans même laisser le temps à Lightning de se dérober, la noiraude l'attrapa dans ses bras. Serrant l'étreinte avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle soupira :

- Tu es en vie ! Merci, Seigneur. Tu es en vie...  
>- Je crois qu'on a compris, reprit Claire un peu mal à l'aise.<p>

Se retirant brutalement, Fang attrapa le visage de la soldat entre ses mains. Elle resta un instant dans cette position, jetant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

- Tu es en vie, répéta une nouvelle fois la pulsienne comme si elle avait encore du mal à le croire.  
>- Bon, Fang, t'arrête de faire le perro...<p>

Les douces lèvres de la pulsienne se déposèrent contre celle de Lightning. Surprise, le corps de cette dernière se figea. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Fang brisa le baiser afin de serrer à nouveau la blonde dans ses bras. La soldat se rendit alors compte que son amie s'était vraiment inquiéter à son sujet. Oubliant son outrance d'être ainsi sous-estimée, Claire sentit son cœur se ravir étrangement. Essayant d'accepter cette nouvelle sensation, elle tapota doucement le dos de la noiraude en lui chuchota :

- Tout va bien, Fang. Je vais bien...

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour à Oerba, Lightning fonça immédiatement se prendre une douche. Il faisait aussi chaud que l'enfer dans cette mine. Ajoutant à cela les exercices qu'elle avait du faire pour survivre, la blonde voulait absolument se débarrasser de sa transpiration.<br>Depuis que Claire logeait chez les deux pulsiennes, elle crut tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il y avait une douche comme sur Cocoon. A cette révélations, Lightning comprit que Fang l'avait une fois de plus, piégée dans l'un de ces plans vicieux. Après une dispute qui avait rapidement volée en éclat, Claire eut gain de cause. En compensation, elle eut le droit de se servir autant de fois qu'elle le désirait de la salle de bain. Chose que la blonde profitait en ce moment même.  
>Lorsque l'eau chaude coula sur son visage puis, sur son corps épuisé, Lightning émit un gémissement de satisfaction. Cette sensation apaisante lui fit le plus grand bien. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se remémora sa journée. A commencer par son petit combat avec Fang qui voulait lui démontrer sa faiblesse physique et bien sûr, cela avait dégénéré. Puis, la pulsienne l'avait poursuivie dans le village pour soi-disant s'excuser et une fois de plus, cela avait dégénéré. Et finalement, on en arrivait à la mine. La noiraude s'était montrée très protective et le fait de savoir qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour Lightning l'avait surprise. Mais bien évidemment, il avait fallu que sur ce coup-là, tout dégénère encore.<br>Posant son front contre la vitre froide de la douche, la soldat lâcha un long soupir. Afin de rentrer à Oerba, Fang et elle s'étaient servies de Bahamut. Un moyen simple et rapide pour revenir en même pas une dizaine de minutes. Et pourtant, la pulsienne avait réussi à rendre ce court instant intolérable. Prétextant de devoir la tenir pour pas qu'elle ne tombe, Fang avait profité de la situation pour que ses mains se baladent bien tranquillement. Et malgré les protestations de Claire, la noiraude ne fit que la sourde oreille.

Lorsque les portes de la douche s'ouvrir, la vapeur envahit toute la salle de bain. Attrapant rapidement une serviette, Lightning essuya ses cheveux avant de la faire passer autour de sa taille. Puis, elle alla se caler devant le miroir. Passant sa main sur la glace afin d'enlever la buée, la blonde observa un instant son reflet. A première vue rien de bien anormal, mais intérieurement, Claire savait que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Peut-être pas sur un point de vue physique, mais plutôt mentale. Cela venait-il du fait que la soldat laissait un peu libre cours à ses sentiments ? Et cela grâce à qui ?  
>Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lightning qui pensait que Fang aurait certainement souhaité que cela soit grâce à elle. Mais ce n'était, malheureusement pour cette dernière, pas le cas. Il ne fallait pas oublier Vanille et encore moins Sasha. Oerba avait opéré un changement chez elle. Relevant son regard sur le miroir, la blonde se surprit de sourire encore. Au final, il y avait peut-être bien un changement physique. Si Serah avait été là, elle aurait certainement voulu fêter cela.<br>Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Vu le temps que tu prends, j'ai peur que tu te soies noyée, mon cœur, déclara Fang de l'autre côté. Même si se noyer dans un douche me semble difficile... Mais avec toi, on ne sait jamais.  
>- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jetée sur une montage de robot comme une hystérique, rétorqua Claire qui regardait la porte via le miroir. Et ne m'appelle pas ''mon cœur'' !<br>- Je vais entrer !  
>- Non, n'entre p...<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Lightning se retourna brutalement en serrant fortement sa serviette contre sa poitrine. La vapeur se dissipa lorsqu'une vague d'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les bras croisés, Fang admirait le visage renfrogné de la blonde.

- Oh mon Dieu ! hurla la pulsienne en cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains. Tu portes une serviette ! Enlève-moi ça vite ! Vite !  
>- Vas-tu m'avouer qu'il est possible de fermer la salle de bain à clé, mais que tu l'as délibérément volée ? reprit Claire en ignorant le cirque que faisait son interlocutrice.<br>- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit la manieuse de lance qui reprit une posture normale.

Secouant la tête, la blonde décida encore de laisser tomber l'affaire. Ramassant ses vêtements, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais, bien évidemment, Fang bloquait le chemin. S'accoudant à la bordure de la porte, cette dernière reluqua sa proie de haut en bas. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son regard qui dévorait littéralement

- C'est moi ou tu rougis, mon cœur ? demanda la pulsienne avec un air malicieux.  
>- Je ne rougis pas, c'est la chaleur de la pièce qui fait que mes joues ont rougis, rétorqua sévèrement Lightning en dévisageant son amie. Donc, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai regagner ma chambre.<p>

Fang décida de s'écarter légèrement, mais vraiment que légèrement. En réalité, elle laissait juste assez de place pour que son amie puisse passer en la frôlant de près. Lightning omit ce petit détail et continua sa route. Lorsqu'elle se trouva en face de la noiraude, cette dernière se pencha légèrement afin de sentir son parfum. Sentant l'air chaud sur sa chair encore trempée, Claire frissonna. Ignorant le miasme de sentiment qui commençait à l'envahir, elle ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
>Arrivée au bout du couloir, Lightning se retourna et vit que la pulsienne n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Le regard toujours en feu, elle ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde. Posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, la blonde leva la tête en direction de Fang.<p>

- J'ai cru comprendre, débuta lentement la blonde d'une voix neutre, que tu voulais me faire comprendre que j'étais follement amoureuse de toi.  
>- La chipie, elle m'a trahie ! déclara Fang en feignant l'outrance. Et... Elle a réussi ?<br>- Non.

La noiraude lâcha un petit râlement de déception. Tirant ses cheveux en arrière avec ses mains, elle devait rendre momentanément les armes. Du moins, d'ici qu'une autre idée brillante lui vienne à l'esprit. Mais toutes pensées rationnelles se dissipèrent de l'esprit de Fang lorsqu'elle vit l'étrange sourire qu'abordait Lightning.

- En tout cas, reprit cette dernière en ouvrant la porte, je serais curieuse de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour me faire admettre cela.

Bouche-bée, la pulsienne ne put que rester bêtement là pendant que Claire disparaissait dans sa chambre. Puis, un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Fang. La blonde voulait jouer, alors elles allaient jouer. Sans plus attendre, elle alla se retrancher dans sa propre chambre. Ce soir, elle devait prévoir de nouveaux plans démoniaques.

* * *

><p>La nuit était calme et apaisante. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans tout le village endormi. Couchée dans son lit, Lightning semblait avoir un rêve bien agité. Le front en sueur, la jeune femme paraissait être en pleine tourmente. Elle avait la respiration difficile comme si elle suffoquait.<br>Des flammes. Des cris. Des hurlements et des pleurs. Claire revivait encore cette nuit atroce où sa vie avait totalement bousculée vers l'horreur. Puis, elle voyait encore le regard plein de mépris que lui envoyait son père.  
>Se réveillant brutalement, la blonde se redressa hâtivement. Reprenant son souffle, il lui fallut un instant avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Lightning essuya son front de son avant-bras et se recoucha. Se forçant à se rendormir pendant plus de quinze minutes, la blonde comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Sortant de son lit, elle attrapa sa gunblade au passage avant de quitter sa chambre.<br>Claire ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait une boule d'angoisse bien coincée au fond de sa gorge. Impossible de la déloger. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les larmes guettaient la jeune femme.  
>Arrivée dans le terrain vague derrière la maison des deux pulsiennes, Lightning songea qu'ici, elle serait tranquille. Et surtout, qu'elle n'attirerait pas l'attention des autres. Dégainant son arme en mode épée, la soldat débuta un kata afin d'apaiser son esprit. Levant doucement sa lame, elle enchaîna ses mouvements avec une fluidité envoûtante. Mais même si sa danse paraissait sans faille, Claire pouvait sentir que sa main tremblait. Impossible, elle n'arrivera pas à se calmer. Cessant de bouger, la jeune femme comprit qu'il faudrait autre chose pour la détendre. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire exploser son angoisse. Son regard tomba sur plusieurs bûches en bois.<p>

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Fang fut extirpée des bras de Morphée. Ouvrant lentement ses paupières, la pulsienne bailla tout en étirant ses bras. Alors qu'elle allait rouler sur le côté pour se rendormir, elle entendit quelque chose. Se relevant sur son lit, elle tenta de se concentrer afin de découvrir la provenance de ce son. Cela venait de dehors.  
>La noiraude sortit à contre cœur de son lit bien chaud et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Malgré la pénombre, elle put distinguer une silhouette à l'arrière de la maison. La maîtresse de Bahamut reconnut la gunblade lorsqu'elle vit la lame briller à la lumière de la lune. Lightning lançait des rondins de bois dans les airs avant des les décapiter en plusieurs morceaux.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? marmonna Fang qui sortir immédiatement de sa chambre.

A pas de loup, elle se faufila hors de la maison sans avoir réveillé la petite rouquine. Tout semblait bien calme dans le village. Mais au lieu de rester pour constater ce fait, la pulsienne fit le tour de sa demeure. Après quelques secondes, Lightning arriva dans son champs de vision.

- Bon, Lightning, débuta la noiraude en s'approchant lentement. Il est tard, tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'on aille besoin de bûche pour le feu à trois heures du matin. Donc ramène ton joli petit cul à l'intérieur et allons nous coucher.

Sans cesser son activité, la blonde ignora complètement la nouvelle venue. Ramassant un autre rondin, elle le projeta dans les airs avant d'abattre violemment sa lame. Ces mouvements qui semblaient fluides de loin, paraissaient bien plus rudes de près. Lightning ne cherchait pas à s'entraîner ou à simplement découper des bûches. Non, elle cherchait à se défouler. Elle était en train d'exploser.

- Lightning ? reprit Fang avec hésitation. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
>- Va-t-en... grommela Claire qui reprit un bout de bois dans la main.<p>

Perdant patience, la pulsienne attrapa violemment le bras de la blonde :

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

La maîtresse se tut brutalement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Lightning. Même si cette dernière abordait un visage froid et sans expression, ses yeux et ses joues étaient inondés de larmes. Fang resta un moment bouche-bée en dévisageant la soldat. Claire aurait voulu se retirer de l'emprise de la noiraude, mais celle-ci avait une poigne de fer.  
>Impuissante, Lightning sentit que les émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son âme, s'agrandissaient encore et encore. La main tremblante, elle serra le manche de son arme afin de ne pas le faire tomber. Mais Claire constata que son cœur allait éclater lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux émeraudes. L'inquiétude se reflétait dans ses pupilles d'une splendeur sans nom. Sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, la blonde se mit à sangloter nerveusement.<br>Paniquée, Fang prit son amie dans ses bras. Posant sa main derrière la tête de la blonde, elle la pressa contre son épaule. La manieuse de lance embrassa la tempe de cette dernière avant de murmurer :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive..?

Lightning lâcha son arme afin de pouvoir serrer frénétiquement la noiraude. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces, elle avait l'impression qui si elle cédait sa prise, elle sombrerait dans le néant.

- Tout est de ma faute... marmonna-t-elle faiblement. Ils sont morts par ma faute... Si seulement... Si seulement, je n'avais pas...  
>- Du calme, rassura Fang en caressant la tête de la blonde. Calme-toi et rentrons, d'accord ? Après. Tu pourras me raconter ce que tu as fait.<p>

Les jambes de Claire se déroba. La pulsienne fit en sorte que la chute ne soit pas trop brutalement. Assises toutes les deux sur le sol, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, Fang comprit qu'il allait falloir attendre un moment avant que Lightning ne puisse se calmer. Mais à cet instant, la noiraude avait pour la première fois de sa vie, l'impression de posséder toute la patience du monde. Continuant à câliner la soldat, elle attendit bien sagement. Le cœur serré, la pulsienne n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état.

* * *

><p>Une fois rentrée, Lightning raconta le meurtre de ses parents. Ou du moins, ce dont elle se rappelait par le biais de ses rêves. Fang l'écouta sans broncher et sans l'interrompre une seule seconde. Une fois l'histoire terminée, la noiraude serra la soldat une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Claire se blottit sans trop de résistance avant de reprendre :<p>

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai raconté ça... Et je ne sais pas par quel miracle, tu as réussi à me mettre dans ton lit !  
>- Je ne vais tout de même pas te révéler tous mes secrets, ricana Fang qui rit malicieusement.<p>

Les deux femmes se trouvèrent dans la chambre de Fang. Couchées dans le lit, elles se faisaient face. Lightning se trouvait dans les bras de la noiraude. Mais en cet instant, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir. Car elle s'y sentait bien. La chaleur de la pulsienne était apaisante et rassurante. Et dans l'état dans lequel la blonde se trouvait, elle en avait bien besoin.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon cœur, reprit Fang en ayant repris son sérieux.  
>- Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, tu ne me feras pas changer d''avis sur ce point, rétorqua Lightning en lâchant un long soupir. C'est à cause de moi s'ils se sont fait tuer.<br>- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je t'en prie. On sait parfaitement que si cet abruti ne s'était pas ramené chez toi, tout cela ne se serait pas produit. Que tu sois ou non une l'Cie.

Claire lança un regard sévère à son interlocutrice, mais Fang se contenta simplement de l'ignorer. Embrassant le front de la blonde, la pulsienne reprit avec surprise :

- Serait-ce donc de là que viendrait ton aversion pour les l'Cie ?

Aucune réponse. La noiraude ne s'attendait pas à une réplique de toute manière. S'installant plus confortablement dans le lit, Fang attira plus fortement son amie contre elle. Elle refermer doucement les paupières et marmonna :

- Essaie de dormir un peu.  
>- Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que je me retrouve aussi près de ta poitrine ?<br>- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.  
>- Je ne suis pas ton...<br>- Chuuut...

Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, Fang ne lâchera pas prise. Comprenant cela, Lightning se laissa lentement bercer par la respiration de la noiraude. De toute manière, si la pulsienne tentait quelque chose de déplacé, elle éjectera immédiatement cette dernière du lit. Et ce, sans la moindre hésitation !  
>Nerveuse durant les premières minutes, Claire se calma petit à petit. Par la respiration régulière de Fang, la blonde comprit que celle-ci s'était déjà endormie. Si seulement c'était aussi facile pour elle. Mais étrangement, le sommeil reprenait son droit.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil vint titiller ou plutôt, énerver les paupières de Lightning, cette dernière se retourna dans le lit. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait seule. La blonde fixa un instant l'emplacement vide. Ravalant sa déception qu'elle trouvait inappropriée, Claire bondit rapidement hors du lit.<br>Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, encore à moitié endormie, Claire pénétra gentiment dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit que Fang se trouvait dans la pièce, elle sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge. Plutôt sous une forme de frustration, pour une raison inconnue, la blonde semblait en vouloir à la pulsienne. Cette dernière, remarquant la nouvelle arrivante, se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, ma beauté, déclara-t-elle sans retirer la satisfaction sur son visage.

Apparemment, la noiraude avait passé une très bonne nuit et paraissait être de très bonne humeur.

- Désolée de n'être pas restée avec toi, reprit Fang qui caressa délicatement la joue de Lightning. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir rester sage jusqu'à ton réveil.

Claire détourna la tête afin de s'écarter du contact. La maîtresse se rendit compte du rejet inexpliqué de son amie, mais préféra laisser passer pour cette fois. Le regard de la soldat tomba sur sa gunblade qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma gunblade ? demanda Lightning avec méfiance. Tu ne comptes pas me la confisquer de nouveau, si ? Parce que si c'était le cas...  
>- Tout doux, princesse guerrière, interrompit la noiraude qui retourna vers l'arme. Après ta petite séance d'entrainement improvisée d'hier soir, ta lame s'est beaucoup émoussée. Je me suis dite que je pourrais l'affiner pour toi. Mais après mûre réflexion, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais le faire toi-même.<br>- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais te donner raison.

Allant s'assoir à la table, Claire prit son arme favorite entre ses mains. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas ménagé sa pauvre compagne de guerre. A ce moment-là, la blonde se dit que c'était très attentionné de la part de la pulsienne de s'en être inquiété.  
>Fang se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur qu'elle ouvrit avant de demander :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu désires pour le petit déjeuner ?  
>- Un café me suffira amplement, merci.<br>- Pour la journée que je t'ai prévu, tu devrais songer à prendre des forces. Tu en auras besoin.

Dévisageant son interlocutrice, Claire se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui réserver la pulsienne. Mais à en voir par le sourire qu'abordait Fang, celle-ci n'était pas prête de cracher le morceau. La blonde commença à affuter son arme pendant que son amie lui préparait son café et quelques toasts grillés.

* * *

><p>- Jamais de la vie ! cria Lightning en croisant ses bras. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as emmenée ici pour ça. Car je te préviens tout de suite, je m'en vais !<p>

Après le petit déjeuner, Fang avait déclaré vouloir montrer à la soldat dans les plaines afin de la faire visiter Gran Pulse. Après une marche de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la guide s'était arrêtée dans un petit coin tranquille.

- Lightning, il le faudra bien un jour ou l'autre, expliqua Fang d'une voix calme. Tu devras sauter le pas de toute manière. Et je pense que maintenant, serait le moment propice.  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais... marmonna Claire qui se mit à gratter nerveusement son coude. Et pis pourquoi avec toi, hein ?<br>- Tout simplement parce que je m'y connais. Tu aurais préféré avec Vanille ?  
>- Je n'ai pas dis cela, mais... Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !<br>- Arrête donc de faire deux minutes ta petite coincée et lance-toi !

Posant ses mains sur les hanches, Fang émit un râlement d'impatience. Elle s'approcha furieusement de la blonde. Se plaquant derrière le dos de cette dernière, la pulsienne lui attrapa les poignet. Puis, prenant la main droite de Lightning, Fang la fit se tendre vers l'avant.

- Concentre-toi, murmura la noiraude d'une voix devenue plus douce. Sens la magie qui coule dans tes veines et accumule-le dans ta main.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je ne veuille pas utiliser mes pouvoirs de l'Cie ? grogna Claire qui s'éloigna subitement de son enseignante. Je n'en ai aucunement l'envie et ne l'aurais jamais !<br>- Tu possèdes un don ! Un don qui pourrait te permettre de sauver des vies, bon sang !  
>- Ou d'en ôter...<br>- Tout dépendra de comment tu t'en sers et à quel dessein, mon cœur.

Lightning jeta un regard noir à son amie. Fang secoua la tête. Elle savait que la tâche n'allait pas être facile. Il n'y avait pas pire tête de mule sur terre que cette femme soldat. Sauf la noiraude, bien évidemment. Et cette dernière n'était pas prête à baisser les bras. Haussant les épaules, la pulsienne annonça :

- Bon, viens, j'avais aussi prévu de te faire visiter le coin. Mais ne crois pas que je lâche l'affaire pour autant.  
>- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela que j'use de mes pouvoirs ?<br>- C'est comme si un voyant refusait de voir, Lightning. C'est dans ta nature et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu continueras d'être dévorée par des remords passés.  
>- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter quoique ce soit...<p>

Lightning allait rebrousser chemin. Mais Fang l'en empêcha en lui attrapa la main. Son sourire retint Claire de s'offusquer du contact. Remarquant que la blonde était d'humeur docile, la pulsienne l'entraina doucement avec elle vers un endroit inconnu. La soldat se laissa guider, incapable de refuser l'invitation.

S'avançant vers la pointe d'une falaise, les deux femmes surplombaient les plaines. La vue était magnifique. La verdure sauvage et pourtant si paisible à la fois, paraissait envoutante. On ne pouvait pas dire que les créatures ici vivaient en harmonie, mais quelque chose dans leur règne naturel était incroyable. Tout était d'une beauté primitive.

- C'est... magnifique, concéda Lightning qui sentit le vent caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.  
>- Qui aurait cru que de se promener dans ce joli petit monde serait aussi dangereux que de nager avec des requins, se moqua la pulsienne qui, au lieu d'admirer l'horizon, regardait la blonde.<br>- Fang, je comprends ce que tu cherches à faire. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Embrassant le dos de la main qu'elle tenait encore dans la sienne, la maîtresse de Bahamut comprenait les réticences de la blonde. Mais son regard démontrait qu'elle arrivera un jour où l'autre à faire accepter la nature de Lightning. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une promesse. Et la soldat le comprit et donc, reprit :

- Je ne te garantis vraiment rien.  
>- J'ai l'habitude des missions ardues, renchérit Fang qui alla déposer cette fois-ci un baiser sur la joue de son interlocutrice. Comme de te convaincre que tu es folle de moi.<br>- Tu aimes les missions impossibles à ce que je vois.  
>- Que serait la vie sans défi ?<br>- Moins compliqué ? soupira Claire en détournant son regard du paysage vers celui de la noiraude.

La femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, était son ennemie. Ce serait aller à l'encontre du règlement de la SSC que de sympathiser avec l'adversaire. Mais depuis que Lightning était arrivée à Oerba, il semblerait qu'elle avait enfreint plus d'une loi. Cela l'avait agacé au départ, mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait presque.  
>De sa main libre, elle la passa derrière la nuque de Fang. Rapprochant lentement son visage, elle frôla délibérément l'oreille de la noiraude de ses lèvres. Lightning attendit quelques secondes, le temps de sentir le corps de sa proie se tendre et s'agiter doucement. Puis, elle chuchota :<p>

- Et moi, je suis bien décidée à ne pas te laisser gagner.

Fang sentit son cœur bondir à la provocation de son amie. Si elle ne possédait pas un immense contrôle de soi, elle se serait déjà jetée sur la blonde. Lâchant un rire rauque de désir, la pulsienne sentit à son tour, une irrésistible envie de s'amuser. Sans crier gare, elle attrapa sa victime par la taille. Son regard de jade plongea dans l'océan de ceux de Claire.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec plus fort que toi, menaça Fang qui déroba les lèvres de Lightning.

Cette dernière se laissa faire. Ne rejetant pas le baiser, elle ne le rendait pas non plus. Frustrée, la pulsienne se retira un instant afin de pouvoir dévisager la jeune femme. Cette dernière pencha légèrement la tête de côté, un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Navrée, déclara-t-elle sans changer d'expression, mais je ne crois toujours pas que tu ais réussi à me convaincre que je suis folle de toi.  
>- Tu es une vrai tête de mule, ma parole, commenta Fang, amusée. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix dans ce cas.<p>

Passant avec possessivité ses doigts dans les cheveux de Claire qu'elle agrippa furieusement, Fang embrassa fiévreusement cette dernière. Le baiser était bien plus brutal et intense que le dernier. Il fut plus difficile pour Lightning de rester de marbre. Ses lèvres durement pressées contre celles de la pulsienne, la soldat ne pouvait briser le contact. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui en interdisait formellement.  
>Mais lorsque la blonde émit un petit gémissement, elle comprit que c'était le moment de réagir. Sinon, elle allait atteindre le point de non retour. A moins que cela soit déjà fait. Sans plus attendre, Lightning fit une prise de self-defense à son assaillante. Surprise, Fang perdit l'équilibre. Mais dans sa chute, elle emporta son ennemie avec elle. Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque son dos frappa le sol et lorsque la blonde tomba sur elle.<p>

- Garce, grommela la noiraude en tentant de respirer à nouveau.  
>- C'est peut-être bien toi qui joue avec plus fort que toi.<p>

Se retrouvant dans la position dominante, Claire ne se retint pas pour narguer son opposante. Attrapant les poignets de Fang, la blonde l'immobilisa à terre. La pulsienne éclata de rire avant de déclara :

- Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu ? Moi, je sais comment cela va finir...  
>- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais faire deux fois la même erreur ? rétorqua malicieusement Claire avec un assurance déconcertante qui fit sourire la noiraude.<br>- Pourquoi aimes-tu te torturer ?  
>- On va plutôt dire que je déteste perdre.<p>

Faisant mine de vouloir bouger les bras, Fang profiter de cette diversion pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de la blonde. Puis, utilisant le poids de celle-ci, la pulsienne retourna la situation et se retrouvait désormais au-dessus. Un air victorieux sur le visage, elle regarda de haut celle qu'elle considérait comme la future perdante.

- Je vais t'apprendre à apprécier la défaite, assura Fang en déposant des baisers avides dans le cou de Claire.

Cette dernière bomba inconsciemment la poitrine sous ces sensations enivrantes. Ravie, la noiraude continua son investigation avec plus de passion. Remontant doucement ses lèvres, elle partit en quête d'une belle bouche à titiller. Sa langue effleura doucement sa cible qui semblait lui offrir une entrée. Ne cachant pas sa surprise, Fang se jeta sur l'occasion pour aller lécher plus profondément.  
>Claire émit un gémissement lorsque leur langue se croisèrent. Sa tête lui disait de se retirer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais son corps, lui, se rebellait. Passant ses bras autour du cou de la pulsienne, Lightning pressa plus fortement, avide de contact. Fang était au ange. Son cœur allait certainement exploser, mais contre rien au monde, elle ne briserait ce contact. Contre rien, mis à part... sa survie !<p>

Les deux femmes roulèrent chacune dans une direction différente lorsqu'un monstre se jeta sur elles. La bête était gigantesque et tout en muscle. Il ressemblait à une panthère géante bleue qui aurait abusé des salles de musculation.  
>Un peu sonnée, Lightning se redressa le plus rapidement qu'elle put sur ses pieds. Fang était encore accroupie et fixait la créature. Tournant son regard vers le monstre, Claire dégaina sa gunblade fraîchement acérée.<p>

- C'est un Béhémoth, commenta la pulsienne qui ne bougea pas de sa position. Cela ne va pas être de la tarte.  
>- Dis-moi simplement comment tuer ce monstre et je m'en occupe, déclara Lightning qui se mit en position de combat. Contente-toi juste d'observer.<br>- Oh, tu me fais ta danse nuptiale ? ricana Fang avec de reprendre son sérieux. Puissant, mais lent. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
>- Largement suffisant.<p>

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, la blonde se rapprocha du Béhémoth. Elle donna d'abord un coup dans le mollet de la patte avant droit. La bête rugit et tenta un balayage avec sa queue. Sans perdre un seul instant sa concentration, Lightning sauta par-dessus l'attaque et fondit la lame qui coupa un bout de chair à son assaillant.  
>En colère, le Béhémoth se releva sur ses deux pattes arrières. Puis, attrapant sa corne, il l'arracha sans aucune douceur. A la stupéfaction de la soldat, son ennemi venait d'arracher une épée-scie de son crâne. Choquée, Claire demanda :<p>

- C'est normal ça ?  
>- Assez courant, oui, concéda Fang qui ne semblait toujours pas d'humeur à lever le petit doigt. Alors, tu abandonnes, mon coeur ?<br>- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua Lightning qui se jeta une nouvelle fois dans le combat.

L'étrange lame tournoyante s'abattit dans sa direction. Bondissant sur le côté, la jeune femme l'esquiva de justesse. Passant son arme en mode pistolet, elle tira dans la tête de la bête. Du sang de couleur verdâtre coulait des plaies. Mais le crâne de cette bête devait être sacrément solide pour que les balles ne lui fassent aucun effet. Et pis bon... Il en avait sortie une épée tout de même !  
>Lightning opta une autre approche. Il fallait trouver le point faible de cette créature. Le Béhémoth se jeta sans plus attendre. Fonçant droit devant comme un buffle, Claire était certaine qu'il aurait pu tout détruire sur son passage. Elle roula hors de la trajectoire afin de l'éviter. La bête continua encore sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une idée frôla l'esprit de la blonde.<br>Courant vers le bord du précipice, Lightning fit signe à son adversaire :

- Hé, mon gros, viens voir ce que je t'ai préparé.

La créature marchait aussi à la provocation apparemment. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur sa cible. Malgré les signaux d'alerte de son corps, Claire attendit que le monstre se rapproche encore. Encore... Encore... Puis, à la dernière minute, la soldat plongea entre les jambes du Béhémoth. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que son immense corps lourd tomba de la falaise.  
>Rageant sa gunblade dans son fourreau, Lightning essuya ses vêtements. Puis, elle croisa les bras avant de se retourner vers Fang. D'une voix triomphale, elle déclara :<p>

- Je m'attendais à mieux, tu sais ?

Mais le sourire de la blonde s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle remarqua que la pulsienne n'avait pas bougée. Encore accroupie au sol, cette dernière lui offrit un sourire peu rassurant. Fronçant des sourcils, Claire partit la rejoindre.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la noiraude.  
>- Comme sur des roulettes ! Joli combat ceci dit en passant, répondit Fang qui au lieu de rire comme elle l'aurait voulu, fit une terrible grimace.<br>- Tu es blessée ?  
>- Oh non, juste une égratignure, ce n'est rien...<p>

Peu convaincue, Lightning scruta Fang de haut en bas. Elle se rendit compte que cette dernière tenait le côté droit de son ventre. Sa main était teintée de sang. Choquée, la blonde retira la main et découvrit la tunique de la pulsienne imbibée d'une grande tâche sombre. Fang reposa immédiatement ses doigts sur la blessure afin de ralentir l'hémorragie. Apparemment, le Béhémoth avait réussi à enfoncer sa griffe durant son attaque surprise.

- Une égratignure, je te dis... reprit faiblement la noiraude qui réussit à esquisser un sourire.  
>- Arrête de te foutre de moi, grogna Claire qui arracha sa cape rouge.<p>

Rapidement, elle le mit autour de la taille de Fang avant de serrer fortement le nœud. La blonde aurait préféré pouvoir faire plusieurs tours, mais le tissu était malheureusement trop court. Puis, attrapant le visage de la pulsienne entre ses mains, Claire lui ordonna :

- Reste concentrée, on va gentiment rentrer à Oerba pour que Vanille puisse te soigner.  
>- Oui, chef...<p>

Passant le bras gauche de Fang par-dessus son épaule, la soldat aidait son amie à marcher. Les deux femmes avancèrent lentement et prudemment. Heureusement, Claire avait repéré la route et savait comment rentrer au village. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elles puissent l'atteindre à temps.

- Bon, Fang, reprit Lightning en douceur qui évita de regarder la pâleur du visage de son interlocutrice. Sers-moi tes bobards ou raconte-moi ta vie, ce que tu veux. Mais ne t'arrêtes pas de me parler.  
>- Pour une fois que tu ne me dis pas de la fermer, ricana la noiraude qui sentit ses forces la quitter.<br>- Profite bien de l'occasion.

La pulsienne rit un instant, mais comprit le but de la requête. Il ne fallait pas qu'être tombe dans les vapes et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Étant donné que Lightning lui avait raconté la mort tragique de ses parents, Fang crut équitable de parler de celle des siens. Enfin, elle allait raconter l'histoire que d'autres lui avaient contée depuis son enfance.  
>Ses parents étaient aussi nés à Oerba. Se connaissant depuis tout petit, ils grandirent ensemble. Et à l'adolescence, leur fraternité s'était muée en amour. Tout semblait parfait pour ce jeune couple qui, une fois adulte, se marièrent ensemble. Le comble du bonheur, quelques années plus tard, la femme tomba enceinte. Cet enfant désiré à qui on promettait plein d'amour, allait se nommer Fang. Mais la chance tourna subitement.<br>La guerre s'étant propagée jusqu'à Oerba, obligea les hommes de partir sur le front. Le père de la pulsienne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de défendre sa patrie. Mais ce dernier le faisait surtout pour sa famille. Pour que sa femme et son futur enfant puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur. Malheureusement, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il verra le village où il était né.  
>Accablé par son chagrin, la mère de Fang ne se sentit pas capable de survivre à cette perte. Mais elle le devait pour son enfant. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, la santé de la femme se dégrada petit à petit. La naissance de sa fille fut le coup fatale qui la renvoya vers son bien-aimé.<p>

- Je suis désolée, déclara Lightning qui ne savait pas quoi dire.  
>- Garde ta pitié pour toi, répliqua la noiraude d'un ton rieur. Je ne les ai pas connu, mais je sais que je les aime et qu'ils m'ont aimé. Après tout, ils...<p>

Soudain, le poids de Fang devint plus lourd sur les épaules de Claire. Utilisant toutes ses forces, la blonde se rendit compte que les jambes de son amie avaient flanchées. Redressant cette dernière en faisant bien attention de ne pas aggraver la blessure, Lightning gronda :

- Fang ! Fang, regarde-moi ! Ne t'endors pas !  
>- Facile à dire, marmonna la pulsienne qui se redressa légèrement. Et dire que si cet abruti de Béhémoth ne s'était pas ramené, j'aurais gagné !<br>- Gagner ? Tu en es encore là ? Fang, ta vie est en danger et toi, tu penses à nos jeux stupides.  
>- Je ne les trouve pas stupides... Peut-être excitants...<br>- Reste avec moi ! Sinon, comment pourras-tu me faire comprendre que je suis folle de toi, hein ?  
>- Peut-être... parce que j'entends... de la panique dans ta voix ?<p>

Écarquillant les yeux, Lightning n'avait pas remarqué que sa voix était hésitante. Ni que son corps commençait à trembler. Elle avait peur. Non, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Fang. Pas maintenant !  
>Mais Claire fut interrompue dans sa remise en question lorsque les jambes de Fang lâchèrent à nouveau. N'étant pas préparée à cela, les deux femmes tombèrent à terre. Se redressant aussitôt, Lightning rejoignit son amie qui faisait peine à regarder. La blonde passa sa jambe sous la tête de Fang qu'elle serra contre elle.<p>

- Invoque ton Eidolon, suggéra Claire qui jurait intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il pourra te soigner, non ?

La pulsienne ne répondit rien. Son regard commençait déjà à fixer dans le vide.  
>Alors que les choses ne pouvaient pas s'empirer, des félins s'étaient rapprochés. Ayant senti l'odeur du sang, leur appétit les avait attiré vers la blessée. Les prédateurs s'avancèrent prudemment de leurs proies.<p>

- Génial... grommela Claire qui dénombra quatre adversaires. Fang, invoque ton Eidolon, ça sera super chouette !

Toujours aucune réponse. Lightning sentit à nouveau cette boule d'angoisse la prendre à la gorge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Ce sentiment paraissait encore plus difficile que les autres fois à son débarrasser. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de découper des bûches. Et de toute manière, cela n'aurait certainement pas suffit.  
>Tel un volcan, Claire sentait qu'elle allait bientôt exploser par tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un fauve qui se léchait les babines, impatient devant son futur repas. Leur cœur battant à tout rompre, la blonde crut qu'elle allait sombrer dans la folie. Ouvrant doucement la bouche, elle articula très difficilement :<p>

- Allez-vous en...

Sa voix était enrouée et faible, craintif. Se mordant la lèvre intérieure, Lightning ne tenait plus. Elle voulait voir ces monstres disparaître. Elle voulait voir Fang en forme et qui continuerait de la taquiner. Elle voulait être de nouveau tranquille et apaisée !  
>Resserrant Fang contre elle, la blonde désirait aussi que la pulsienne gagne le pari. Elle voudrait voir la satisfaction sur le visage malicieux de la noiraude. Elle... Un fauve émit un rugissement peu rassurant, extirpant Claire de ses rêveries. S'en était trop ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le monde l'accable de malheur ? Pourquoi ?<p>

- Et merde, dégagez ! hurla la soldat à plein poumon.

Ses ressentiments venaient d'exploser comme le soir où ses parents s'étaient faits assassiner. Cette colère brute et indomptable l'envahissait comme à cette époque. Sentant la magie l'engouffrer de la tête aux pieds, Lightning la libérera de sa cage mentale.  
>La foudre s'abattit sur les bêtes alors que le ciel était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Puis, exactement comme par le passé, des flammes se dressèrent soudainement autour des deux femmes. Les fauves se reculèrent face à cette chaleur menaçante. La braise continua à s'étendre telle un bouclier autour de Lightning. C'était elle... C'était son pouvoir. C'était sa nature.<br>Claire tourna son regard vers la mourante. Se rappelant des derniers conseils de Fang, elle tenta de concentrer sa magie dans ses mains. Mais une crainte la submergea. Et si elle n'avait pas la capacité de soigner ? Vanille en était capable, mais pas Fang. Et si son cas était pareil que celui de la noiraude ? Éloignant ces idées sombres, Lightning tenta de nouveau l'impossible.  
>Concentrer la magie et... Et après ? Que devait-elle faire ? La blonde eut un petit rire nerveux face à l'ironie du sort. Fang lui avait dit que si elle apprenait à user de ses dons, elle pourrait sauver des vies. Bien évidemment, elle était trop têtue pour suivre son conseil. Résultat du travail, elle allait peut-être perdre l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.<p>

- Garde ton sang froid... Garde ton sang froid, se répéta Claire qui pensait fortement à guérir les blessures de Fang.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lightning allait finir avec une migraine assassine à ce rythme. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Tendant les mains vers l'entaille, la soldat ferma les yeux. Soudain, comme étant ailleurs, elle crut apercevoir dans son esprit la silhouette de son Eidolon. Ce dernier la fixa un instant en silence, sans émettre le moindre mouvement. La blonde dut restreindre son appréhension face à celui qu'elle considérait tout autant fautif qu'elle de la mort des Farron. Le chevalier blanc leva sa lance à double lame et une douce lumière émana tout autour de lui. Un aura apaisante et douce.  
>Claire ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que ses mains brillaient de la même chaleur. Voyant que le visage de Fang reprenait petit à petit une couleur normale, la blonde soupira de soulagement. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se relâche maintenant. Pas tant que la pulsienne ne soit entièrement guérie.<p>

- Je t'avais dis que j'arriverais à te faire utiliser tes pouvoirs d'une manière ou d'une autre, marmonna faiblement Fang avec un sourire qui avait semblé manquer à la blonde.  
>- Oh, tu ferais mieux de te taire, grogna Claire, amusée. Quoique non, parle-moi. J'ai besoin de t'entendre.<br>- Tu es prête à entendre mon discours triomphale sur mes deux défis impossibles que j'ai accomplis en même pas une journée ?  
>- Effectivement, je préfère que tu te taises.<p> 


	4. Partie 4

**Partie 4**

Alors que le soleil se couchait bien docilement, Lightning était assise près de l'eau à admirer le paysage. De retour à Oerba, elle avait confié Fang à Vanille afin que cette dernière puisse lui procurer les soins requis. Bien évidemment, c'était la blonde qui avait sauvé la vie à la maîtresse de Bahamut, mais elle ne possédait pas encore une assez grande maîtrise de ses pouvoirs pour régénérer entièrement cette dernière. A nouveau au calme, Claire prit son temps pour se plonger dans ses pensées.  
>Levant lentement ses mains devant ses yeux, la jeune femme semblait scruter une tâche invisible. Elle avait usé de ses pouvoirs... Ses dons qu'elle avait appris à haïr depuis sa plus tendre enfance et pourtant... Ils venaient de sauver la vie d'un être cher. Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche avant que Lightning ne s'allonge dans l'herbe.<br>Non seulement elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de l'Cie, mais la surprise ne fut pas le seul sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment-là. C'était comme si, d'une certaine manière, elle avait libéré quelque chose de plus sombre. Cette magie concentrée dans son être depuis tant d'années, s'était écoulée hors de son corps. Emportant avec elle une fraction de la rage de la soldat. Durant ces quelques minutes, Claire avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de sa haine s'était dissipée avec sa magie. Cette colère et ce remord qui germaient dans son âme depuis si longtemps. Pour ne laisser plus qu'un sentiment de... soulagement !  
>Mais pourtant, c'était ce don qui avait provoqué la perte des parents à Serah et à elle.<p>

- Serah... murmura Claire dans un souffle se mêlant à la brise.

Sa jeune cadette ne lui avait jamais reproché la mort de leurs géniteurs. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu ! Mais elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Serah vouait un amour et une confiance sans faille envers son aînée. Même si elles n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur tout, aucune des deux sœurs Farron ne pouvaient se passer de son autre moitié.

- Si seulement tu étais là, reprit la blonde qui jeta son regard sur Cocoon. Qu'aurais-tu pensé de la situation ? Devrais-je apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs de... l'Cie ?

Soudain, un sourire fendit son visage. Puis, un petit rire vint chantonner dans ce lieu paisible que Lightning profitait seule. Passant les mains derrière sa tête, Claire continua:

- Je pense plutôt que tu serais là, à commenter la drôle de relation que j'entretiens avec Fang. Ou alors... à te moquer de moi parce que je parle toute seule comme une folle.

Tournant sur le côté, toute joie s'effaça subitement de son visage redevenu neutre. Même si tout pouvait sembler si parfait, il ne l'était pas. Et loin de là !  
>En restant dans ce village, Lightning pouvait passer pour une traître. Et un jour où l'autre, elle se retrouvera confronter à un choix, celui de choisir son camp. Et même si, par elle ne sait quel miracle, elle parvenait à surmonter cette difficulté, il restait encore le fait que son chez-soi était à Cocoon, loin d'Oerba. Là où Serah était en train de l'attendre impatiemment, certainement inquiète. La blonde devait cesser de ce leurrer, elle devra bien rentrer chez elle tôt ou tard. L'échéance avait beau être repoussée, mais l'inéluctable guettait.<em><br>Si seulement cette stupide guerre n'existait pas_, pensa Lightning en se recouchant sur le dos, les bras écartés. Étendue là, elle prit une grande inspiration qu'elle espérait lui procurer un peu de courage et d'idées. Mais rien, il n'y avait que cette appréhension qui l'engouffrait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait, à chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait un peu plus à cet endroit, à chaque fois qu'elle aimait de plus en plus fort Fang. A cette pensée, Claire ferma ses paupières. Sans grande surprise, ce fut la pulsienne qui se matérialisa dans son esprit.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lightning s'était assoupie. Se réveillant doucement, elle étira sa bras avant de constater qu'il faisait nuit. Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle endormie ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mettre ainsi sans défense face à l'inconnu. Et pourtant, elle se sentait à l'aise ici comme à son appartement, si ce n'était pas plus.  
>Une fois sur ses pieds, Claire vacilla légèrement. Utiliser sa magie semble l'avoir épuisée plus que prévu. Après tout, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Levant la tête, la blonde admira un instant, la lune aux côtés de Cocoon. Lorsque soudain, elle vit une ombre passer devant la lumière blanche. Frottant ses yeux à peine réveillés, la soldat regarda à nouveau l'astre. Rien. Peut-être que son imagination et son épuisement lui jouaient des tours.<br>Alors que la jeune femme allait quitter les lieux, elle s'arrêta abruptement. Regardant un instant sa main droite, une folle pensée traversa son esprit. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lightning se tourna vers l'étendu d'eau. Son bras tendu vers l'avant, elle reprit son souffle. Un rude combat se déroulait dans son esprit. Devait-elle gentiment rentrer ou alors, tester ce que ses dons avaient à lui offrir. Immobile, la blonde laissa le débat battre son plein dans sa tête.  
>Puis, secouant la tête, Lightning laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Sans prêter attention à la partie de son esprit qui exigeait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, Claire partit tranquillement de cet endroit. Une seule chose à la fois... Elle venait d'admettre son affection pour Fang. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient bien attendre le prochain miracle.<p>

Une fois totalement guérie, Fang ne put s'empêcher d'étirer tout son corps afin de vérifier que tout était de nouveau fonctionnel. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se tourna vers son amie d'enfance avec un grand sourire en guise de remerciement. La rouquine s'essuya légèrement le front après tant de labeur.

- Et bien, Lightning et toi me donnez beaucoup de fils à retordre, commenta Vanille sur un ton moqueur. Tu me donnais déjà beaucoup de travail avant qu'elle n'arrive ici.  
>- C'est pour ça que tu es la meilleure, amadoua la noiraude qui savait parfaitement que sans son amie, elle aurait déjà été à mille lieux sous terre. Merci, Vanille.<br>- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Épuisée, la rousse gémit lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle sera à nouveau prête à soigner l'une des deux guerrières intrépides. Peut-être devrait-elle imposer de plus haut tarif afin de calmer sa clientèle. Cette idée lui semblait être exploitable.  
>Alors que Vanille allait quitter la pièce, elle croisa un visage familier lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté se tenait Lightning qui, à voir son air gêné, devait être là depuis quelques minutes à hésiter d'entrer ou non. La rouquine lui sourit et prit un air professionnel avant de déclarer :<p>

- L'état de ma patiente est stable. Avec un peu de repos, elle sera de nouveau en pleine forme. N'oubliez pas de signer plus tard les formulaires à l'accueil et de donner, au passage, un petit don à notre humble hôpital.

Sur ces mots, Vanille prit gentiment congé dans sa chambre. Claire la regarda s'éloigner lentement avant de jeter son regard interloqué vers Fang. Cette dernière haussa des épaules avant de répondre :

- Je pense qu'on lui doit un cadeau de remerciement pour toutes les fois où elle nous sauve la mise.  
>- Elle devrait penser à faire une carte de fidélité alors, ricana la blonde qui s'accouda à la bordure de la porte. Comment te sens-tu ?<br>- J'ai connu pire. Pas trop déçue que ton rêve le plus cher ne se soit pas réalisé ?  
>- Trouve-toi tes propres répliques au lieu de piquer les miennes.<p>

Le rire de Fang rayonna dans toute la pièce. Puis, son tendre regard se posa à nouveau vers celle qui était venue lui rendre visite. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle ne lâcha pas une seule seconde des yeux la blonde.

- Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? reprit-elle doucement.  
>- Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas eu la prétention d'avoir une égratignure qui s'avérait être un trou béant dans mon ventre, rétorqua Claire d'un ton pince-sans-rire.<br>- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua gentiment Fang qui posa son poids en arrière, sur ses mains.  
>- Je me sens étrangement bien, si tu veux le savoir. Et aussi mal à l'aise.<p>

Tapotant la place juste à côté d'elle, la pulsienne invita son amie à la rejoindre. Lightning dévisagea un moment, son interlocutrice. Croisant les bras, elle s'avança dans la chambre avant de s'adosser à un mur. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais elle avait au moins fait un pas vers la maîtresse de Bahamut.  
>Fang lâcha un soupir avant de se lever. Telle une prédatrice, elle se rapprocha de sa proie. Posant ses mains contre le mur, elle emprisonna sa victime entre ses bras. Son regard dévorant scrutait la blonde qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.<p>

- Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade, murmura la pulsienne d'une voix sensuelle. Je parierai même que tu as toujours préféré que ce soit moi qui vienne vers toi.  
>- Toujours aussi arrogante, souffla Lightning qui laissa ses lèvres se faire dérober par son interlocutrice.<p>

Lentement, elle passa la main dans la chevelure d'ébène avec délicatesse avant de serrer rudement la nuque de celle-ci. Cet acte possessive poussa Fang à entourer ses bras autour de sa proie. Désormais, quoiqu'il arrive, la blonde ne pouvait plus lui échapper. De sa force incroyable, la pulsienne souleva son amie avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Les lèvres toujours collées l'une à l'autre, leur langue se mêlèrent dans une bataille passionnelle.  
>Malheureusement, le besoin primaire de respirer les obligea à rompre le contact. A ce moment-là, les deux femmes restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Même si Lightning pouvait à nouveau reprendre son souffle, le regard ardent de sa partenaire rendait la tâche difficile. Lentement, Fang la reposa à terre et engouffra son visage contre le cou de la blonde. S'enivrant de son parfum, la pulsienne chuchota :<p>

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler encore bien longtemps. Tu me tues, Lightning. Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

La surprise frappa Claire qui sentit ses muscles se tendre. Depuis quand le savait-elle ? Certainement depuis le début... Fang était au courant de ses tourments. Et peut-être bien aussi parce que les mêmes avaient dû l'assaillir. Elles étaient ennemies après tout. Vivant chacune dans un monde différent, ayant chacune des idées différentes... Sans parler de l'avenir... Avaient-elles réellement un avenir ensemble ? La pulsienne ne pourra jamais exiger d'elle qu'elle reste pour toujours sur Grand Pulse. Tout autant qu'elle ne pourrait imposer à Fang de vivre sur Cocoon. Aucune d'elles ne pouvaient tourner le dos à sa patrie.

- Et toi ? reprit faiblement Lightning. Que choisis-tu ?

Le rire de Fang était un souffle chaud dans le cou de la blonde ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Tu sais parfaitement que j'agis toujours avant de réfléchir, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
>- Vivre au jour le jour, murmura Claire avec un petit sourire. Une idéologie que je n'ai jamais approuvé, mais qui me semble bien approprié tout d'un coup...<p>

Doucement, Claire repoussa Fang qui s'écarta lentement à contre cœur. La blonde caressa délicatement la joue de son amie. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce sous les regards insistants de la pulsienne. Mais cette dernière ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Elle avait laissé le choix à la soldat et ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Même si pour cela, elle en aurait le cœur meurtri.  
>Posant la main sur la poignée, Lightning lança un coup d'œil en direction de la pulsienne. Contre toute attente, elle referma la porte sans en avoir passer le pas. S'adossant contre le bois, elle concéda :<p>

- Ce serait te mentir, si je te disais qu'en ce moment précis, je ne suis pas morte de peur.

Ravalant sa stupéfaction et calmant les battements de son cœur qui commençait à s'affoler avec hystérie, Fang s'avança vers son amie. Démunie de toute raison, la noiraude du restreindre ses désirs afin d'avoir au moins une pensée cohérente.

- Tu sais, je ne mords pas, déclara la pulsienne avec un sourire carnassier. Enfin, presque pas.  
>- C'est vrai que là, je me sens beaucoup plus rassurée, se moqua Lightning qui alla à la rencontre de son interlocutrice.<br>- Lightning... soupira Fang lorsque cette dernière posa sa main contre sa joue. Tu vas vraiment me rendre folle jusqu'au bout.  
>- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée être folle de toi ?<p>

Lentement, Fang allongea sa partenaire sur le lit avant de se positionner au-dessus de cette dernière. Le regard ardent, elle devait veiller à ne pas brûler les étapes. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade, faisait un mur autour de son visage et celui de Lightning. Le souffle court, la pulsienne scrutait la moindre expression de sa partenaire. Au moindre signe de rétraction, la noiraude s'interromprait immédiatement.  
>Voyant que la maîtresse de Bahamut était hésitante, Claire lui caressa délicatement la nuque. Puis, elle attira cette dernière contre elle pour l'embrasser chastement. Les caresses descendirent du cou pour frôler l'épaule avant de terminer sa route vers le dos. Fang sentit son corps frisonner à cet effleurement.<p>

- Fang, déclara Lightning qui faillit faire sursauter son amie. Ne sois pas aussi tendue ! Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, tu sais. J'ai décidé de rester et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, alors...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. A son grand bonheur, ses lèvres étaient de nouveau en contact avec celle de la pulsienne. Cette fois-ci, Fang n'avait plus aucune retenu comme si les paroles de la soldat l'avait libéré de sa cage mentale. Sans plus attendre, les mains de la noiraude se promenèrent sur le corps de Claire, avide d'exploration.  
>Lightning gémit et se cambra lorsque les doigts de la pulsienne passèrent sous ses vêtements et découvraient son ventre. Glissant ses bras autour du cou de Fang, Claire avait un besoin dévorant de sentir la chaleur de cette dernière contre elle. Cela semblait ravir sa partenaire qui l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Et avant même que Claire ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la noiraude lui avait déjà retiré son manteau et faisait malicieusement glisser la fermeture éclaire de son pull.<br>La naissance de sa poitrine se dévoila, ainsi que sa marque de l'Cie. A cette idée, Claire se crispa légèrement, mal à l'aise. Et comme lisant dans ses pensées, Fang déposa plusieurs baisés sur ce symbole. A chaque contact, Lightning sentit son angoisse s'éloigner petit à petit. Le souffle à nouveau apaisée, elle laissa la pulsienne la dévêtir encore un peu plus.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui dois retirer mes vêtements, ronchonna Claire avec une pointe de rougissement sur les joues.  
>- Mes excuses, ma dame, répondit Fang qui ôta une partie de sa tunique.<p>

Après quelques minutes à jouer au chat et à la souris, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent entièrement nues. Couchées l'une à côté de l'autre, leur corps découvraient pour la première fois la chaleur de l'autre. Chaque particule de leur chair savourait le contact avec l'autre. Face à tant de sensations enivrantes, Lightning ferma les yeux afin de les savourer. Fang en profita pour glisser une jambe entre les cuisses de la blonde avant de se maintenir au-dessus de cette dernière.  
>Au contact de sa peau contre le désir moite de Claire, la pulsienne se sentit envahit par l'excitation. Désireuse, elle attrapa l'un des tétons de sa proie dans sa bouche tout en titillant l'autre de ses doigts. Lightning gémit sans pour autant se défaire des attouchements. Son cœur battait à un rythme affolant et sa respiration... On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire pour respirer. Mais la situation empira lorsqu'elle sentit la main libre de Fang descendre vers son bas-ventre. Et quand elle sentit les doigts de cette dernière toucher la partie la plus intime de son corps, inconsciemment, Claire voulut protester.<br>S'attendant une réaction de ce genre de la part de la soldat si réservée, la noiraude plaqua son autre main contre l'épaule de la blonde, ce qui l'immobilisa. Rapprochant son visage de cette dernière, Fang susurra :

- Comme tu le dis si bien, tu n'es pas faite en sucre.

Après sa déclaration, la pulsienne glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres humides de Claire. Celle-ci se cambra à cette toute nouvelle sensation. Telle une naufragée, Lightning passa ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire, son seul moyen qui l'empêcherait de sombrer. Fang l'embrassa tendrement afin de la calmer. La soldat lui mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui chatouillait son bourgeon intime. La noiraude ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, elle savourait cette douleur passionnelle.  
>Mais alors que la pulsienne pénétra dans son intimité, Claire rompit le baiser et serra cette dernière aussi fort qu'elle put contre elle. La respiration difficile, le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, des sensations qui l'envahissaient de toute part... Lightning pensait qu'elle allait sombrer dans la folie.<br>Profitant de ce que l'on lui offrait, Fang mordilla malicieusement le cou de sa proie. Cette dernière émit un gémissement. Entendre sa voix être dans un tel état... La pulsienne se sentit encore plus avide à chaque écoute. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à écouter ce chant du plaisir.  
>La passion les aspira dans son tourbillon infernal. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Rien mis à part leur désir. Chaque touchée était avide. Chaque baiser était ampli d'intensité. Plus rien ne comptait à par leur partenaire comme s'il n'y aurait jamais de lendemain. Et peut-être que c'était le cas... Dieu seul savait ce que pouvait leur prévoir l'avenir. Il se pourrait même qu'elles doivent à nouveau se retrouver sur le champ de bataille, chacune dans un camp opposé.<br>Elles devaient profiter de cet instant de tout leur être. Peut-être était-il éphémère ? Et bien, elles comptaient bien le savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Après plusieurs heures charnelles, les deux femmes nues se reposaient enfin. Dans les bras de Fang, Lightning jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux noirs. Embrassant le front de sa partenaire, la noiraude déclara :

- C'était ta première fois ?  
>- J'étais si mauvaise que ça, rétorqua Claire en arquant un sourcil.<br>- Bien sûr que non, mon cœur. Tu as été parfaite.  
>- Ah, je vois... Tu veux juste gonfler ton amour propre. Et bien, vas-y gonfle !<p>

La pulsienne ricana joyeusement. Car même si la blonde semblait prendre l'information à légère, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Fang. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait honorée et fière d'avoir été la première à pouvoir découvrir ce magnifique corps. Et avec un peu de chance, elle sera peut-être même la seule dans ce monde. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la maîtresse de Bahamut se sentit jubiler.

- Attention, tu débordes de bonheur, se moqua Lightning qui fit une grimace. Ça devient même écœurant.  
>- Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie et avoue que tu as apprécié cette soirée.<br>- Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.  
>- Encore un nouveau défi ?<p>

Claire roula sur son amie. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Et lentement, elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène. Le souffle coupé, Fang ouvrit grand les yeux et croisa le regard océan.

- Arrête de m'agacer, ordonna Lightning qui mordilla l'oreille de son amie. Sinon, je vais encore devoir me fâcher.  
>- Ne me tente pas, gémit Fang comme si la provocation était en train de la démanger.<p>

Deux jours plus tard, tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés à la sortie d'Oerba. Les jeunes adultes portaient fièrement leurs armes et faisaient face à la foule. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour ces adolescents qui allaient passer à l'âge adulte. Et pour cela, la tradition exigeait que ces jeunes guerriers prouvent leur valeur en partant à la chasse. Lorsqu'ils reviendront avec un magnifique trophée qui montrerait aux autres leur courage, alors là, ils seraient devenus des adultes.  
>Cette année, les concurrents étaient trois jeunes garçons et deux demoiselles. Fang et Vanille ont été de toute évidence, nommées chaperonnes pour cette chasse. Avec elles, tout le monde savait que les jeunes seraient en sécurité.<br>Pendant que la foule encourageait les futurs adultes, Fang se faufila jusqu'à Lightning qui se tenait au pied de la tour de garde. Les bras croisés, elle attendit sagement que la pulsienne la rejoigne. La noiraude sourit avant de déclarer :

- Je compte sur toi pour protéger le village durant notre absence.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, répondit Lightning lorsqu'un homme posa sa main sur son épaule.<br>- Hé, Fang ! rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement vexé. Tu n'as pas tendance à nous oublier aussi ? Je sais que ta petite championne est forte, mais nous aussi, nous avons prouvé notre valeur.  
>- Désolée, les gars, concéda Fang qui regarda tour à tour les quelques gardes qui resteront eux aussi au village durant la chasse.<p>

En temps normal, Claire se serait offusquée de cette main étrangère sur son épaule. Mais depuis qu'elle se trouvait à Oerba, elle savait que les villageois étaient très démonstratifs, tout comme Fang. Contre toute attente, ce fut cette dernière qui retira les doigts de l'homme. L'air faussement menaçant, elle frappa son camarade.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pattes, toi, déclara-t-elle avec une possessivité qu'elle ne cacha pas.  
>- Tu vas te faire couper en rondel, Tagh, commenta une femme qui faisait elle aussi partie de la garde. Je le surveillerai en ton absence, si tu veux.<br>- Je pense pouvoir me défendre seule, répondit simplement Lightning qui se tourna vers la noiraude. Et fais attention à toi.

Pour seule réponse, Fang lui caressa sa douce chevelure avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres, elle se recula. Et théâtrale comme toujours, la noiraude ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard menaçant vers les gardes de sexe masculin avant d'éclater de rire. Claire secoua la tête en soupirant et s'empressa de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle sentit que l'attention était trop sur elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la troupe de chasseurs avaient quitté Oerba. Assise sur un banc, près de la place principale, Lightning s'occupait de sa gunblade. Après avoir nettoyé consciencieusement le canon de son arme, elle allait se mettre à aiguiser la lame. Lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une petite teigne blonde.

- Light ! cria joyeusement Sasha en sautant sur le banc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- J'entretiens mon arme, répondit la jeune femme qui continua sa tâche. Un bon soldat vérifie toujours l'état de son équipement.<br>- Ah...

La fillette se tortillait dans tous les sens avant de s'attaquer nerveusement à ses cheveux. Nouant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, elle jetait des regards furtifs à Claire. Après deux minutes, cette dernière détacha son attention de sa gunblade et se tourna vers l'enfant :

- Allez, crache le morceau. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
>- Comment tu sais ? demanda Sasha, incrédule.<br>- Un truc d'adulte, soupira Lightning en gardant patience. Alors ?

Gênée d'être percée aussi facilement à jour, la fillette se tortilla encore quelques instants. Puis, elle décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau. Descendant d'un bond, elle s'agenouilla et posa ses coudes sur le banc. Regardant fixement son interlocutrice, elle demanda :

- Tu sors avec Fang ?

Claire se coupa le doigt face à cette annonce. Grimaçant légèrement, elle porta son index à sa bouche. Le goût de fer de son sang coula sur sa langue.  
>Les rumeurs... Il allait sans dire que les agissements de Fang avaient largement contribué à attiser la curiosité des villageois. Très rapidement, des suppositions étaient nées. Claire avait préféré les ignorer. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire ou faire ne changerait pas l'idée que les gens s'était fait de sa relation avec la maîtresse de Bahamut. Et quelle était-elle en réalit ?<p>

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Fang, répondit Lightning d'une voix qui se voulait la moins cassante que possible. Enfin, je ne crois pas...  
>- Mais vous vous faîtes des câlins et des bisous pourtant, rétorqua Sasha en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.<br>- Rectifications, Fang me fait des câlins et des bisous.  
>- Tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle alors ? demanda la fillette avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.<br>- Non, je ne suis pas...

Lightning hésita un instant à terminer sa phrase. Était-elle amoureuse de Fang ? Certes, elle avait des sentiments envers la pulsienne et leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis son arrivée à Oerba. Mais pouvait-elle affirmer en être amoureuse ? Et pour la noiraude, était-ce la cas aussi ?  
>Claire secoua vivement de la tête face aux étranges idées qui l'assaillaient. Mais ses réflexions s'interrompirent abruptement lorsqu'elle entendit une grosse explosion.<p>

- Reste ici, ordonna Lightning qui se redressa immédiatement avant de courir vers la détonation.

Cela semblait provenir de l'entrée du village. Courant à toute vitesse, la soldat sentit son cœur battre à plus de cent à l'heure. Et lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de feu, elle fut ensevelit sous l'adrénaline. Accélérant son rythme de course, elle découvrit rapidement ce qui se tramait.  
>La tour de garde s'était effondrée. Le corps des surveillants jonchaient le sol, inerte. Des cris d'agonie devinrent de plus en plus audible au fur et à mesure que Claire se rapprochait. Même si elle aurait voulu partir à la rescousse des blessés, elle savait d'instinct qu'il fallait d'abord gérer la situation. Qui étaient les assaillants ? Combien étaient-ils ?<br>Arrivant au pied de la tour de garde, Lightning retint son souffle. Plusieurs jeunes étaient étendus parterre, morts. Même Tagh était allongé sur le seul, le regard vide en direction du ciel. Mais ce qui arrêta son cœur de battre fut de découvrir que des soldats de Cocoon s'avançaient dans sa direction. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant venait d'arriver...  
>Sans la moindre hésitation, Claire se jeta dans le champ de bataille. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être attaquée par ses propres compatriotes car sur son épaule gauche trônait son insigne d'agent à la SSC. Son épaulette était non seulement une protection, mais elle indiquait aussi son rang militaire.<p>

- Cessez le feu ! hurla-t-elle en désarmant le premier soldat qu'elle croisa.  
>- Les mains en l'air, menaça un autre militaire en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme.<p>

Lightning obtempéra et leva lentement les bras. Tentant de ne pas perdre patience, elle grogna :

- Je suis l'agent Lightning, je fais partie de la SSC. J'exige que l'on me mette en contact avec votre capitaine.  
>- Lightning ? Impossible, elle est tombée du Lindblum et n'a certainement pas pu survivre à la chute.<br>- Vous êtes l'équipage du Lindblum ? Appelez-moi immédiatement le capitaine Raines ! Il faut qu'on arrête ce massacre !

L'homme hésita un instant, puis décida finalement de contacter son supérieure par radio. Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, elle demanda :

- Capitaine Raines, ici l'équipe Alpha. Une femme désirerait s'entretenir avec vous._  
>- Qui est-ce ? À vous.<em>  
>- Elle prétend être l'agent Lightning.<p>

Perdant patience, Claire se jeta sur la radio et l'arracha des mains du soldat. Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle l'assomma avant d'annoncer :

- Ici, l'agent Lightning, je demande un cessez le feu mon capitaine._  
>- Lightning ? Mais c'est impossible, vous...<em>  
>- Sauf votre respect, là n'est plus la question. Vous devez retirer vos hommes. Ce village n'est habité que de jeunes et vieillards innocents.<p>

Lightning releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit que son capitaine s'était démarqué devant les autres soldats. Sa colère était telle qu'elle ne voulut même pas faire le salut respectueux qu'elle devait à son supérieur. Cid garda une certaine distance avec celle qu'il croyait disparue.

- Heureux de vous retrouvez saine et sauve, Lightning, déclara-t-il avec un sourire que la jeune femme savait faux. Nous avons perdu tout espoir lorsque nous vous avons vu tomber par-dessus bord.  
>- Je sais me montrer très coriace, répondit Claire sans quitter le capitaine du Lindblum des yeux. Il faut retirer nos troupes.<br>- Pourquoi donc ? Ceci est un village pulsien. Ce sont nos ennemis. L'auriez-vous oublié ?  
>- Mais...<p>

Toutes les armes se levèrent brutalement et pointèrent sur la jeune femme. Mais Lightning ne broncha pas. Son regard froid et assassin fusillait celui de Cid. Serrant son poing, Claire savait parfaitement qu'elle devait trouver un moyen diplomatique de calmer le jeu. Sinon, elle allait devoir faire un choix.

- Cherchez-vous à défendre ces barbares, Lightning ? reprit doucement Raines en secouant légèrement la tête. Voulez-vous devenir l'ennemi de votre patrie ? Soyez donc raisonnable, Lightning, et revenez parmi les vôtres. Ceux pour qui vous vous êtes toujours battus.

Claire serra les poings. L'heure du choix avait sonnée.

Les jeunes étaient tout excités. Venant de tuer leur première proie, ils abhorraient tous un air triomphant et fier. Bien évidemment, les garçons étaient bien plus turbulent que les filles. Ils voulaient continuer la chasse alors qu'elles ne souhaitent que de rentrer tranquillement au village. Vanille supervisait la scène en souriant, tandis que Fang montrait aux nouvelles recrues comment s'occuper d'une carcasse. Leur montrait ce qui pouvait être récupéré ou non sur le corps d'un monstre.  
>Très studieux, chacun écoutait sans broncher les bons conseils de la plus grande chasseuse d'Oerba. Certains nourrissaient même le désir de pouvoir un jour, la détrôner et ramener une proie encore plus fameuse que ce que celle-ci avait pu chasser. Fang était ravie de pouvoir instruire la relève. Le village avait besoin de ces jeunes prometteurs et motivés. Grâce à eux, un jour peut-être, Oerba retrouvera toute sa splendeur d'antan.<p>

- Fang ! cria subitement Vanille, ce qui extirpa la noiraude de ses pensées.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train d'infuser le savoir ?<br>- Il y a de la fumée... Elle provient du village !

Tout le monde se redressa brutalement et regarda là où Vanille pointait du doigt. Un énorme nuage noir qui n'annonçait rien de bon, émanait d'Oerba. Pendant une seconde, leur cœur cessèrent de battre.

- Jetez tout ce qui est inutile, cela vous ralentirait, ordonna Fang qui jeta son sac à terre, mais qui conserva sa lance. Mais gardez vos armes, on pourrait peut-être en avoir besoin.

Sans plus attendre, Fang ouvrit la course vers son village, suivie de près par ses amis. Tous priaient pour que leurs camarades soient sains et saufs. Et même si leur corps étaient épuisés par cette rude journée, chacun surpassait ses limites. La peur au ventre, ils se dirigeaient vers leurs foyers.  
>Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du couloir de roches qui les mèneraient à Oerba, une ombre gigantesque les survola. Vanille crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. C'était le vaisseau de guerre que Fang et elle avait attaqué quelques semaines plus tôt. Celui où elles rencontrèrent Lightning pour la première fois.<p>

Le village se dévoila derrière la pierre. L'une des jeunes filles tomba à genou face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. La peur la tétanisa complètement. Son amie s'arrêta afin de s'assurer que cette dernière allait bien. Les autres tentèrent de mettre de côté leur envie de les rejoindre. Il fallait avant tout savoir pourquoi Oerba était en feu. Et surtout, s'il y avait des survivants !  
>Les premiers corps apparurent. Tous morts... Ravalant son angoisse, Fang continua sa route au cœur même du village. Tout n'était que braise et cendre. Vanille hurlait à plein poumon dans l'espoir qu'une personne réponde. Mais jamais rien ne vint. Sans plus attendre, les l'Cie invoquèrent leur Eidolon qui partirent sans tarder dans les maisons en flamme. Il devait y avoir des survivants. C'était obligatoire ! Sinon...<br>Vanille s'effondra au sol, en larme. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme prise d'hystérie. Le visage complètement humide, Fang contemplait les restes de son village. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard... Lentement, elle tomba sur les genoux, complètement meurtrie et vide à l'intérieur. Hurlant sa rage, la noiraude frappa à plusieurs reprises son poings contre le sol jusqu'au sang.

La nuit était tombée. Quelques flammes persistaient encore dans la pénombre. Les derniers rescapés s'étaient rassemblés sur la place principale. Tous regardèrent dans le vide, l'âme en peine. Les jeunes filles ne cessèrent pas de sangloter tandis que les garçons tentaient de se comporter en homme. Après tout, ils étaient les derniers du village.

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna finalement l'un des garçon d'une voix enraillée par la peine. Tout le monde est mort... Et on a retrouvé des corps de soldats venant de Cocoon !  
>- Je vais retrouver leur vaisseau et venger nos familles, marmonna froidement Fang, plus déterminée que jamais.<br>- Pourquoi ? C'est du suicide ! rétorqua l'une des filles en larme. Il faut que tu restes avec nous, Fang. On ne s'en sortirait pas sans toi.  
>- Parce que Lightning est probablement sur le vaisseau, expliqua doucement Vanille qui jeta un triste regard à son amie d'enfance. On a pas trouvé son corps, elle ne peut que être là-bas.<p>

Le plus grand des garçons se redressa brutalement. Le visage plein de haine, il cracha :

- Pourquoi ? Lightning est certainement une traitresse !  
>- On ne sait pas justement, rétorqua Fang avec un calme qui déconcerta la rousse. Pas de conclusion hâtive, Bowen.<br>- Comment crois-tu qu'ils nous ont trouvé à ton avis ? C'est elle qui a dû leur dire où nous nous trouvions ! Les preuves sont évidentes pourtant ! Sinon comment expliques-tu qu'elle ne soit pas là ?  
>- Bowen, ça suffit ! interrompit brutalement Vanille d'une voix sévère.<p>

Cela surprit l'assemblé. Lentement, le garçon se rassit, mais son expression était toujours aussi accusateur. Un lourd silence s'installa ensuite. Et personne ne se sentit capable de le briser.  
>Soudain, Fang se leva et s'éloigna du groupe sans dire un mot. La rouquine suivit son mouvement, mais avant, elle se tourna vers les derniers survivants :<p>

- Nous partirons certainement ce soir afin de les prendre par surprise. Demain, essayez de rassembler tout ce qui n'a pas été détruit ou brûlé... Nous reviendrons dès que nous pourrons. Je compte sur vous. Car c'est vous les adultes désormais...

Vanille s'éloigna du groupe et partit rejoindre Fang. Cette dernière se tenait devant ce qui restait de leur demeure. La moitié avait brûlée à cause de la maison voisine. Mais la rouquine avait réussi à restreindre les flammes avec ses pouvoirs. Les dégâts étaient colossaux, mais rien comparé à d'autres maisons.  
>La jeune fille posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Fang qui s'effondra brutalement. La rousse s'empressa de serrer son amie contre elle. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues comme sur celles de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Dans le silence de la nuit pesante, chacune pleurait la mort de leurs proches. Mais aussi, la crainte d'une trahison meurtrière.<br>Caressant les cheveux de la noiraude, Vanille savait dans quel était de détresse se trouvait cette dernière. L'angoisse l'engouffra avidement. S'il le fallait, elle tuerait Lightning afin d'éviter cette lourde tâche à son amie. Mais connaissant Fang, elle préférerait faire cela de ses propres mains. Même si pour cela, elle perdra son âme.

Marchant lentement vers le pont du Lindblum, Sazh alluma une cigarette. Il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de truc, mais il en avait vraiment besoin. De sordides images lui revenaient à l'esprit par accoue. S'accoudant à la rambarde, l'homme scruta l'horizon sans vraiment fixer un point précis. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs.  
>Il retira la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres avant de souffler sa fumée. La nuit était fraîche et calme. Et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas l'apaiser. Il se sentait toujours tourmenté par les événements de l'après-midi. Cela allait-il le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Allait-il encore réussir à dormir le soir ?<br>Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Sazh tomba subitement au sol. A peine eut-il compris qu'une femme l'avait plaqué à terre, une lame vint caresser sa gorge.

- Fais le moindre bruit et je t'égorge immédiatement !

Sazh ravala bruyamment sa salive. Il dévisagea un instant son assaillante lorsqu'il vit une deuxième personne sortir de l'ombre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Mais, je vous reconnais, vous êtes...  
>- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de répondre à mes questions, interrompit Fang qui appuya plus fortement son arme contre la gorge de sa proie. Où est Lightning ?<br>- Vous êtes venues la chercher ?  
>- Réponds à ma question !<br>- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Elle est sur ce vaisseau et je me ferais un plaisir de vous mener jusqu'à elle.

Les deux pulsiennes trouvèrent la coopération de leur otage un peu trop rapide. Méfiante, Fang se releva lentement sans pour autant retirer la lame. Vanille se faufila derrière Sazh quand celui-ci s'était relevé et lui déroba ses deux armes à feu. L'homme épousseta légèrement ses vêtements :

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
>- Pas d'entourloupe, vieille homme, menaça la noiraude en pressant un peu sur son arme. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es toi aussi, un l'Cie.<p>

L'homme acquiesça deux fois avant d'entamer la marche. Les deux intruses le suivirent sans lâcher une seule seconde leur garde. Au moindre geste suspect, elles n'hésiteront pas à l'éliminer.

Alors qui traversaient les longs couloirs du Lindblum, Vanille fut surprise de ne croiser personne. Sa question dut paraître sur son visage car leur guide se tourna vers elle.

- C'est le couvre-feu, déclara-t-il doucement. Vous êtes les rares personnes à attaquer le Lindblum lorsqu'il est dans le ciel, vous savez.  
>- Vieille homme, pourquoi nous aidez-vous volontairement ? demanda la rouquine qui avait bien vu que l'étranger évitait les caméras.<br>- Alors déjà, je ne suis pas un vieille homme. Je ne suis pas si vieux que cela ! Je m'appelle Sazh !  
>- Comme tu voudras, mon vieux, rétorqua Fang qui avait aussi sentis que son otage semblait sincère. Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à trahir ton équipage ? C'est un truc de chez vous de trahir les gens ?<br>- La conscience, peut-être... souffla imperceptiblement Sahz.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Rien, rien... Votre amie n'est plus très loin. Elle sera certainement contente de vous voir.  
>- Cela m'étonnerai, marmonna Fang qui serra son emprise sur la lance.<p>

Soudain, Sazh se plaqua contre le mur et fit signe aux deux pulsiennes d'en faire de même. A ce moment-là, des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers leur direction. Posant son index devant ses lèvres, l'homme intima aux femmes de rester silencieuse. Puis, il sortit lentement de sa cachette. Fang aurait voulu le rattraper, mais elle avait agi que bien trop tard. Allait-il les dénoncer ?

- Hé, toi, viens par ici, déclara-t-il en faisant signe au garde. J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit par là-bas.  
>- Où ça ? demanda le soldat en se rapprochant dangereusement de la position des pulsiennes.<br>- Là...

Sans crier gare, Sahz frappa dans la nuque du surveillant qui s'écroula au sol. Puis, il tira sa victime derrière des caisses afin de la dissimuler. La menace éloignée, une grande porte métallique se dévoila au bout du couloir que le soldat surveillait. Après avoir fini sa besogne, Sahz rejoignit les deux femmes.

- Elle se trouve là ? demanda Vanille qui guettait discrètement la réaction de la noiraude.  
>- Juste la derrière, répondit Sahz qui tapa le code qui déverrouilla la porte.<p>

Fang avala une grande bouffée d'air. Elle allait enfin avoir ses réponses. Mais était-elle prête à entendre les pires ? Comme celle où Lightning les aurait indéniablement trahis ? Ou pis encore, celle où cette dernière aurait tout manigancé depuis le début ?  
>Connaissant les tourmentes de son amie, Vanille frotta le dos de cette dernière. Pénétrant dans la salle, les pulsiennes s'attendaient à tout, mais pas à ça ! Sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines, la maîtresse de Bahamut agrippa le col de son guide qu'elle plaqua violemment contre le mur.<p>

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! grogna-t-elle en resserrant son emprise. T'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer et vite !  
>- Doucement, ma belle, gémit Sahz qui essayait de respirer.<br>- Est-elle... Est-elle toujours en vie ? demanda Vanille avec hésitation.

Devant elle se tenait Lightning ou du moins, c'était ce que leur semblait être. La jeune femme était tout en cristal. La main sur le cœur, elle regardait quelque chose au loin. Mais quoi ? Son regard était vide, on ne pouvait même pas voir ses pupilles. Cette statuette ressemblait beaucoup à la blonde. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ?

- C'est Cid Raines, le capitaine de ce navire qui lui a fait ça, expliqua Sahz qui avait cessé de tenter de se libérer. Et oui, elle est encore en vie.

Fang le lâcha brutalement. Ce dernier toussa plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir se reprendre. Il dévisagea tour à tour les deux pulsiennes puis, il se dirigea vers Lightning. Se disant que Raines avait pu transformer cette femme en cristal le fit frissonner. Qui était vraiment cette homme ?

- Pourquoi lui a-t-on infligé cela ? questionna Vanille qui sentit une lueur briller dans le regard de Fang.  
>- Parce qu'elle a refusé d'obéir, supposa la noiraude qui se tourna vers leur guide.<br>- Vous avez parfaitement raison, répondit Sahz en hochant la tête.

* * *

><p>- Cherchez-vous à défendre ces barbares, Lightning ? reprit doucement Raines en secouant légèrement la tête. Voulez-vous devenir l'ennemi de votre patrie ? Soyez donc raisonnable, Lightning, et revenez parmi les vôtres. Ceux pour qui vous vous êtes toujours battus.<p>

Claire serra les poings. L'heure de son choix avait sonnée.

- Je défendrai toujours ma patrie, rétorqua Claire qui pointa ensuite le village du doigt. Mais j'aurais honte si les miens se mettaient à massacrer des innocents sans défense.  
>- Cela s'appelle la guerre !<br>- Cela s'appelle un massacre d'innocents !

Le son bien distinctif d'un canon se chargeant, se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises, en écho avec la roche. Les militaires étaient prêts à faire feu. Il ne manquait plus que le signal de leur capitaine. Et dans la ligne de mir se tenait Lightning qui campait fermement sur ses positions.

- Choisissez votre camp, déclara finalement Cid en tendant les bras. Choisissez de servir fièrement votre patrie ou alors, mourir comme une renégate.

Son cœur faillit cesser de battre. Non parce que le choix qu'elle craignait devoir faire faisait partie de ses pires craintes, mais parce qu'avant même d'y avoir pensé, elle avait déjà choisi. Cette certitude la déconcerta. C'était comme si tout ce en quoi elle avait foi, venait de s'effondrer subitement. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Lightning savait qu'elle venait de prendre la meilleure décision.  
>Levant les bras comme pour faire barrage, elle lança son regard déterminé dans ceux du capitaine Raines. Ce dernier soupira doucement :<p>

- Comme il vous plairai, agent Lightning.

L'homme leva le bras. Toute son escadron se mit impatiemment en position. Lightning pouvait entendre son cœur frapper ses tympans avec violence. Lentement, elle dirigea sa main vers la garde de sa gunblade. Dès le premier tir, elle se jetterait automatiquement sur le côté. Mais elle n'était pas idiote pour autant. Claire savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à une armée. Même si celle du Lindblum ne comptait pas plus de deux cents soldats. Dans la mort, elle espérait pouvoir emporter un maximum d'adversaires afin d'augmenter les chances de survie parmi les villageois d'Oerba. Et comme pour abuser de Dame Chance, il se pourrait même que la troupe de chasseurs revienne à temps pour décimer les ennemis restant.  
>Alors que Lightning venait d'accepter à bras ouvert sa future mort. La pire des choses se produisit lorsqu'elle entendit une personne l'interpeller.<p>

- Light !

Se retournant brutalement, Claire fut épouvantée de voir la petite blonde en plein champ de bataille. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la rejoindre. A cet instant, quelques choses sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Avant même de réaliser que c'étaient des balles, ces dernières allèrent se loger dans le chair de l'enfant.  
>Le frêle petit corps de Sasha se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, son regard vide plongea dans ceux de Lightning. Puis, elle s'écroula sur le sol inerte. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Claire courut rejoindre l'enfant.<p>

- Non ! Sasha, réponds-moi ! hurla-t-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'il était trop tard, mais elle ne voulait pas le croire.

La soldat était sortie sans la moindre égratignure de la fusillade. Serrant le corps meurtri contre elle, Claire dévisagea celui qui autrefois fut son supérieur. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de cette personne méprisable. Il l'avait fait exprès... Il avait profité de la vie d'une enfant rien que pour atteindre Lightning. Rien que pour lui montrer son pouvoir et pour écraser la blonde dans son impuissance.  
>Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que sa rage restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Tremblantes, elle voulait tuer cet homme de ses propres mains. Les sentiments les plus sombres et les plus meurtriers étaient en train de naître dans l'âme de Lightning. Tout comme un volcan, elle était au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.<p>

- Ce n'était qu'une enfant, commenta Sahz qui se rapprocha de son capitaine. Comment avez-vous...  
>- Désirez-vous changer de camp, vous aussi, Katzroy ? interrompit sévèrement Raines en dévisageant son soldat. Sinon, retournez à votre poste.<p>

L'homme de peau noire serra les poings. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui tenait la fillette dans ses bras. Un frisson le parcourut quand il croisa son regard assassin. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa propre colère. Cette gamine devait avoir le même âge que son fils. Et le fait de penser qu'elle ait été abattue si froidement...  
>Une larme coula sur la joue de Lightning. Comme un signal de départ, elle sentit tout son être la brûler de l'intérieur. Quelque chose la rongeait avec fureur. Lâchant un cri plein de haine et de détresse, des flammes surgirent subitement tout autour d'elle et des soldats. Le ciel alors clair s'assombrit brutalement de nuages noirs. Le tonnerre grondait de façon menaçante. Le vent se mit à souffler avec colère, se fracassant violemment contre les parois de la roche.<br>Lightning déposa doucement ce qui avait été Sasha sur le sol. Puis, elle se redressa dans ce tourbillon émotionnel qui se reflétait dans les éléments. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien d'autre que de la froideur. Un froid glaçant et assassin.

- C'est une l'Cie, paniqua l'un des soldats de Raines qui se recula légèrement.

Comme une vague, l'homme transféra sa peur à ses compatriotes qui se regardèrent tous les un les autres. Il n'aurait certainement pas fallut plus de dix hommes pour abattre la déserteuse. Mais le fait qu'elle soit une l'Cie changeait complètement la donne. Surtout lorsqu'une armée de deux cents soldats n'allaient peut-être pas suffire si cette dernière faisait appel à son Eidolon.

- Changement de plan, baissez vos armes et battez en retraire, ordonna Cid qui s'avança vers Lightning.  
>- Mais... et vous capitaine ? reprit avec hésitation un soldat.<br>- Je m'occupe de la situation.

Lightning regarda Raines se rapprocher d'elle. Ses mains la picotaient douloureusement. Elles étaient remplies de magie. Une magie qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Instinctivement, elle dirigea ses paumes vers son ancien capitaine. Des boules de feu jaillirent de sa peau. Mais Cid n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les attaques. Puis, il disparut dans la nature.  
>L'ouïe de Claire lui prévint que son ennemi se trouvait juste derrière elle. Concentrant le pouvoir de la foudre dans ses mains, elle allait se retourner pour asséner un coup fatal à son adversaire. Mais ses réflexes ne l'avaient pas prévenu de la proximité de son opposant. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le capitaine Raines enfonça un étrange cristal bleu pas plus grand qu'un pouce dans le cœur.<br>Une souffrance vacillante terrassa le corps de la blonde. Posant la main sur son cœur, Claire hurla de douleur et se recula de quelques pas de son ennemi. Contre ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son organe vital ralentir. Encore et encore... Sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tout se figea subitement.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, souffla Cid d'un air victorieux avant de faire un signe à ses soldats. Réduisez-moi ce village en cendre !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sahz eut finir de raconter les événements, Fang s'était approchée de la femme de cristal. Délicatement, comme si elle craignait de la briser en mille morceaux, elle caressa la joue de Lightning. C'était froid et sans vie. La blonde avait risqué sa vie pour protéger le village. Comment avait-elle pu en douter ?<p>

- Comment peux-t-on la sauver ? questionna la noiraude sans quitter sa bien-aimée des yeux.  
>- J'attendais que vous me le demandiez, déclara Sahz qui sortit un petit sac de sa poche. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à voler ça au grand patron, vous savez.<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda Vanille qui ne comprenait pas les motivations de l'homme.  
>- Je vous l'expliquerai quand la belle au bois dormant se sera réveillée. Cela m'éviterait de devoir me répéter deux fois.<p>

Lentement, l'agent Katzroy passa ses doigts dans son petit sac. Il prit une poignée d'une mystérieuse poudre verdâtre. Puis, demandant à Fang de se reculer, il lança la poussière sur Lightning. Rien ne se produisit durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Lorsque soudain, le cristal se mit à briller. Telle de la glace, elle fondit lentement. La peau de Claire reprit une couleur chaude. Une fois libérée, cette dernière s'écroula. Mais Fang la rattrapa dans sa chute.  
>Les poumons de la blond se remplirent soudainement d'oxygène. Mais alors que sa respiration aurait dû être calme, ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme paniquée, elle respirait fort et vite. L'air de la pièce fut envahi d'une aura magique. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, la haine pouvait se lire dans ces pupilles océans.<p>

- Merde, elle se croit encore sur le champ de bataille ! remarqua Sahz qui reconnut l'expression meurtrière qu'avait abordée Lightning lorsque la fillette avait été tuée. Elle va tout faire sauter et nous avec !

La magie se fit de plus en plus oppressante dans la pièce, étouffante même. Fang resserra son étreinte atour de Lightning. Lentement, se balançant comme si elle tentait de bercer la blonde, la maîtresse de Bahamut lui murmurerait des mots doux, des mots qui pouvaient – l'espérait-elle – l'apaiser. La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser contre son front.  
>Sa respiration devint à nouveau régulier. Regardant tout autour d'elle, Lightning fronça des sourcils avant de dévisager la noiraude :<p>

- Fang ? Qu'est-ce que...  
>- Du calme, rétorqua cette dernière en redressant la soldat. On est venue te chercher.<br>- Mais... Oh, mon Dieu ! Sasha ! Les villageois ! Fang, il faut...  
>- Je sais... je sais... répéta la maîtresse de Bahamut en serrant son amie dans ses bras. C'est fini maintenant...<p>

Complètement paniquée, les choses revenaient petit à petit dans l'esprit de Lightning. Et voyant l'expression qu'arborait les deux pulsiennes, la blonde comprit qu'il était trop tard. Elle avait encore échoué... Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle éclata en sanglot. Sasha et les autres étaient morts... Si seulement elle avait pu faire quelque chose pour les sauver. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, elle le savait !  
>Fang tenta de ne pas se laisser emporter par les émotions. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Vanille. Mais la noiraude savait parfaitement qu'en ce moment crucial, il fallait garder la tête froide. Surtout si elles voulaient se venger de ces meurtres atroces. Et comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, Claire se redressa en frottant furieusement son visage. Ravalant son désespoir, elle se força penser à ce qui allait suivre.<p>

- Sahz ? fit Lightning avec surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation.  
>- Il nous a mystérieusement aidé à te délivrer, déclara Vanille qui essuya ses yeux. Il ne nous a pas encore dit ses motivations.<br>- Ce sont exactement les mêmes raisons que Claire Farron, expliqua l'homme.

Soudain, en un fragment de seconde, la blonde dégaina sa gunblade qu'elle brandit sous la gorge de son interlocuteur :

- J'ai des doutes là-dessus !  
>- Si j'avais su que ma gorge se frotterait à autant de lames aujourd'hui, j'aurai mis une protection, ricana Sahz qui leva ses mains pour se montrer inoffensif.<br>- Qui est cette Claire Farron ? demanda Vanille en dévisageant tour à tour les deux soldats de Cocoon.  
>- Personne ! intervint brutalement Claire qui ne lâchait pas l'homme des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout ça ?<p>

Sazh rit légèrement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sérieuse :

- A ton avis, qui a dit au commandant Yaag Rosh qu'il se passait des choses suspectes sur le Lindblum ?

Lightning ne répondit rien, elle se contenta simplement de fixer son interlocuteur avec méfiance. Personne n'aurait du connaitre sa véritable identité sur ce vaisseau, pas même Cid Raines. Alors comment Sazh aurait-il pu dénicher une telle information ? Après mûre réflexion, Claire rengaina son arme dans son fourreau. L'homme à la coupe afro soupira de soulagement.  
>Soudain, Fang tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle venait d'avoir une révélation.<p>

- Je me disais bien que Lightning était un nom trop bizarre, ce n'était qu'une couverture, déclara-t-elle d'un ton moqueur avant de prendre un air blessé. Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu t'appelais Claire ?

La personne concernée se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait réellement mentir aux deux pulsiennes. Mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas prendre le risque de griller sa couverture afin de mettre à bien sa mission. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était habitué à ce nom d'emprunt.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mesdemoiselles, intervint Sahz en faisant signe. Mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à nous occuper. Je ne sais pas comment Cid s'est débrouillé, mais il possède une arme contre les l'Cie. Ce sont des petits cristaux bleus qui... Et bien comme vous l'avez vu, transforme les l'Cie en état de cristal.

Voyant les regards que les femmes lui jetaient avec méfiance, l'homme reprit :

- J'ai pu surveiller le capitaine Raines depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et Oerba n'est pas le premier village sans défense que le Lindblum décime.  
>- Et toi, tu te contentes simplement d'observer ? s'emporta Fang qui fut retenue par Vanille.<br>- Je n'avais pas le choix, mes anciens collègues avaient décidé de s'interposer. Voyez le résultat, ils sont morts et Cid continue ses méfaits. Avant d'apprendre que Claire... Je veux dire Lightning soit une l'Cie, je ne savais pas que c'était elle que l'on m'envoyait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce serait une l'Cie et son véritable nom.  
>- Le lieutenant Rosh ne vous faisait pas entièrement confiance alors, concéda Lightning en hochant de la tête. Mais étant un élément extérieur, mon témoignage aura plus d'impact qu'un membre intérieur du Lindblum.<br>- Moi, je propose qu'on aille casser la tête à ce Cid, déclara Fang qui demandait justice pour le sang versé.  
>- Attendez, interrompit Sahz en secouant la tête. On devrait plutôt avertir le plus vite possible le lieutenant.<br>- Et laisser l'occasion à Cid de s'enfuir ? répondit Lightning qui se prépara à sortir de la pièce. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Fang ! Et je suis curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense.

Sans plus attendre, les trois femmes quittèrent la pièce. Sazh resta un instant bouche-bée. Puis, il comprit qu'il ne pourra pas leur faire changer d'avis. Il décida donc de les suivre.

Assis dans ses appartements privés, Cid admirait le paysage nocturne par une vitre qui prenait une bonne partie de la coque du vaisseau. Un verre de vin à la main, il savourait tranquillement la sérénité des lieux. L'homme était satisfait de sa journée. Non seulement il avait réussi à dénicher un joli petit village, mais en plus, il venait de capturer une l'Cie. Son patron allait vraiment être au ange après cette nouvelle. Mais le fait que Lightning n'ait pas été déclaré avec ses dons dans son dossier, attira la curiosité du capitaine. Ce dernier comprit rapidement que la blonde cachait plus que sa marque à l'équipage.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venues apporter des réponses à mes questions, déclara Cid sans même se retourner.

Juste derrière lui se tenait trois femmes prêtes à en découdre. Et derrière la porte qui menait à cette place, Sahz faisait le guet. Personne ne devrait venir les interrompre.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser des questions, rétorqua Lightning qui ne lâchait pas sa main de la manche de sa gunblade. Pourquoi massacrez-vous des villages innocents ? N'avez-vous donc aucun sens de l'honneur ?  
>- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la guerre, répondit simplement le capitaine Raines en déposant son verre sur la table basse. Comment voulez-vous que les mercenaires et les soldats vivent si cela prenait fin ?<br>- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous attaquez délibérément ces villages pour perpétuer la guerre ?

Cid éclata de rire, mais ne se leva toujours pas de son siège. Tout comme les trois intruses qui ne bougèrent pas de leur position. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, l'homme se sentait d'humeur bavarde.

- Vous savez, reprit-il avec le ton d'un instituteur, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, Cocoon voulait envoyer un décret de paix à Gran Pulse. Imaginez la catastrophe pour mes camarades et moi. Que ferions-nous si tout était terminé ?  
>- Vous êtes une ordure, marmonna Lightning en serrant le poing.<br>- Que feriez-vous si votre peuple se faisait massacrer ? Et bien vous répliquez ! Gran Pulse a contre-attaqué sans même savoir que Cocoon n'était pas forcément le coupable. Et bien évidemment, ils ont répliqué en retour. C'est un jolie cercle vicieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? A vous de répondre à mes questions maintenant. Pourquoi m'a-t-on dissimulé votre véritable identité ?  
>- J'ai mes raison.<p>

L'homme se redressa gentiment de son fauteuil avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un tiroir, les trois femmes se tenaient prêtes à bondir si ce dernier sortait une arme. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut un dossier qu'il jeta sur la table. Ses informateurs faisaient toujours un travail remarquable. Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, malgré la pénombre, il fixa ses yeux droits dans ceux de Lightning.

- D'ailleurs, comment se porte Serah ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Claire crut qu'elle allait se jeter contre son ennemi lorsqu'elle entendit sortir le nom de sa sœur de la bouche de cette ordure. Mais elle se retint à la dernière minute. Il ne fallait pas laisser croire à cet homme qu'il avait du pouvoir. Et encore moins se perturber en pensant que peut-être, il tenait sa cadette entre ses griffes. Non... Snow était là pour la protéger. Serah était certainement en sécurité à l'heure actuelle.  
>Vanille se pencha légèrement vers Fang. Même si le moment était peu propice, elle lança tout de même sa remarque :<p>

- Encore cette fameuse Serah, hein ?  
>- La ferme, Vanille, grogna la noiraude tout aussi interloquée que son amie. C'est pas le moment...<p>

Ne se retournant pas, Claire avait entendu les commentaires qui se passaient dans son dos. Ne sachant pas de quoi il régissait, son instinct lui dicta tout de même de mettre les choses au clair.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ma sœur a à faire dans cette histoire, expliqua-t-elle plus pour les pulsiennes que pour Raines. Mais je vois que vous avez réussi à découvrir mon identité.  
>- Mais malheureusement pas le but de votre présence, gémit Cid en s'appuyant sur le bureau.<br>- Étant donné que vous avez été très loquace, je vais vous le dire, déclara Claire qui sortit un minuscule micro de sa poche. Souriez, vous avez été enregistré. Et tout ce que vous avez déclaré juste à l'instant, est en train d'être directement transféré dans le bureau du lieutenant Yaag.  
>- Malin.<p>

Cid pouffa un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Les trois femmes furent déconcertées. Maintenant que Lightning avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, Fang n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : abattre sa colère sur cette homme. Serrant furieusement sa lance, la noiraude était impatiente. Et ayant remarqué l'agitation de cette dernière, Claire leva son bras afin de lui demander de rester tranquille encore un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda-t-elle en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.  
>- Tout simplement parce qu'on m'offre trois magnifiques l'Cie sur un plateau, répondit Cid qui disparut brutalement dans les ténèbres de la pièce.<p>

Avant même qu'aucune ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva derrière Vanille. Comme contre Lightning, le capitaine Raines tenait un petit cristal dans sa main qu'il enfonça dans la chair de la rousse. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps d'émettre un cri de surprise que tout son corps devint en cristal.

- Vanille ! cria Fang qui abattit sa lance sur Cid.

Mais ce dernier s'éclipsa à nouveau. Alors que la noiraude s'occupait de son amie d'enfance, Claire restait aux aguets afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre une deuxième fois. Cet homme n'était pas un être humain normal. Sa capacité à se mouvoir aussi rapidement était hors norme. Il devait certainement être un l'Cie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication que cela. Mais dans les dossiers qu'elle avait consultés, Lightning n'avait rien lu de tel.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement, Cid Raines ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant partout dans la salle.  
>- Je ne suis que l'instrument de leurs immenses grandeurs, répondit une voix que la soldat n'arriva pas à localiser.<br>- Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

Soudain, le visage de Cid apparut juste devant le sien. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il lui révéla :

- Vous auriez dû être des nôtres, Claire Farron.

Lightning dégaina sa gunblade. Mais elle ne trancha que de l'air, Cid s'était encore volatilisé. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses proies avant de les achever. Mais Fang en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris. De son regard furtif, elle aperçut l'ombre de son adversaire. La noiraude avait l'habitude d'être le prédateur et non le contraire. Sans plus attendre, elle lança un sort en direction de Cid. Ce dernier, surpris, le prit de plein fouet.

- Un sort de ralentissement, impressionnant, déclara-t-il lorsque son corps fut visible à nouveau. Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous sauvera.

Avec une grande confiance, l'homme s'avança vers ses deux dernières adversaires en toute tranquillité. Il fit un signe de provocateur avec sa main. Fang sourit, pour marcher à la provocation, elle marchait. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur son opposant. Alors que la lame de sa lance allait s'abattre sur le visage narquois du capitaine, ce dernier para avec son bras. La pulsienne écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'elle venait de frapper était dur comme de la pierre.  
>Soudain, une puissante lumière l'aveugla et la propulsa contre le mur. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle découvrit que le corps de Cid avait muté. Plus musclé et robuste, la partie gauche de sa personne était fait de glace ou de cristal, impossible à dire dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Ce dernier rit face à la stupéfaction de son opposante.<br>Fang se tourna alors vers Lightning pour réclamer son aide, mais cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle se contentait simplement de dévisager le capitaine Raines, complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Puis, elle déclara :

- J'aurais dû être des vôtres... Tu travailles donc pour ceux qui...  
>- Les fal'Cie, expliqua Cid qui semblait se délecter de l'étonnement de Claire. C'est le nom de notre organisation que tu devais rejoindre. Mais à la place, tu as préféré sacrifier ta famille !<br>- La ferme ! grogna Fang qui bondit une nouvelle fois contre son opposant.

L'homme envoya une boule d'énergie en direction de la pulsienne. Utilisant sa lance comme d'une perche, cette dernière se propulsa au-dessus de l'attaque avant de descendre en pique sur son ennemi. Avec une dextérité déconcertante, il attrapa le bras de la noiraude avant de violemment l'envoyer valser contre une bibliothèque. Puis, sans crier gare, Cid se jeta sur Lightning qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, trop perdu dans ses pensées.  
>La plaquant contre un mur, il l'empoigna à la gorge de sa main de cristal. Le souffle lui manqua rapidement et petit à petit, Claire n'avait plus assez de force pour se débattre. Rapprochant lentement son visage, le capitaine Raines murmura :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir à porter le sang de sa propre famille sur les mains ? Je peux t'apprendre à vivre avec ce fardeau pas si pesant que cela, en fin de compte. Je peux même t'apprendre à ignorer la haine que tes propres parents t'adressaient.

Lentement, Lightning sentit le néant l'engouffrer tandis que le besoin de s'oxygéner devenait pressant. Se perdant dans les ténèbres, seules les dernières paroles de Cid persistaient de cet abysse. La blonde se sentait en chute libre. Mais impossible de bouger le petit doigt. Son esprit était en train de tomber et se perdre dans les méandres des limbes de son être.  
>Systématiquement, le souvenir de ses parents lui vint en tête. A ce moment-là, des flammes entourèrent la jeune femme qui continuait de chuter vers l'infini. Lightning comprit... Elle était en train de sombrer dans la folie. Et elle allait certainement revivre indéfiniment le meurtre de ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'une personne décide d'abréger ses souffrances.<br>Elle visualisait parfaitement l'étranger qui avait pénétré dans sa demeure. Elle revoyait parfaitement sa mère se faire tuer de sang froid par l'individu. Ainsi que son père qui rampait à terre avant de lui jeter un regard plein de haine.

- Par pitié, que cela s'arrête! hurla Claire dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Soudain, dans cet enfer de flammes et de ténèbres, une lumière blanche et rassurante apparut. Elle n'était pas aveuglante, mais apaisante. Lightning se laissa envelopper par ce sentiment de sécurité. Fermant lentement les yeux, la jeune femme reprit son souffle. Mais la chaleur des flammes l'étouffait de plus en plus. Toussant à force de respirer cette fumée, elle rouvrit finalement les paupières.  
>Claire se trouvait dans sa maison, dans les braises de sa colère. Devant elle, le meurtrier riait à gorge ouverte tandis que ses parents jonchaient le sol. A cet instant, son père rampa difficilement vers sa défunte femme. Lightning savait ce qui allait s'en suivre. Son regard plein de haine, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter une fois de plus !<br>Voulant se dégager, la blonde se découvrit dans l'incapacité de bouger. Baissant ses yeux, elle remarqua que Serah, en petite fille de quatre ans, se cramponnait à elle. Cette dernière était morte de peur et pleine de chagrin. Claire ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras protecteurs autour de sa sœur. Et comme une fatalité, son corps l'obligea à tourner la tête en direction de son père.  
>Alors qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer le regard qui l'avait tant torturé, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les yeux de son père était rempli d'amour et d'inquiétude pour ses enfants. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner, mais son esprit quittait petit à petit son corps. Il aurait jamais voulu jeter ses filles ainsi dans la dure réalité de la vie.<br>Soudain, les mots que Claire n'avait su entendre ou comprendre à l'époque lui parvint pour la première fois, aux ses oreilles.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, protège ta sœur... Et sache que ta mère et moi, nous vous aimions de tout notre cœur...

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela devait être un mauvais tour de son esprit pour avoir eu une telle vision. Non, dans ses souvenirs, son père lui vouait une haine sans fin. Il l'accusait pour le malheur qui s'était abattu sur la famille. Mais pourtant, au plus profond de son être, Lightning avait l'impression que c'était la vérité. Son esprit coupable avait déformé le passé.  
>Cette dernière fut interrompue dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle qu'un bout de la toiture, trop rongé par les flammes, allait tomber sur sa sœur et elle. Claire émit un hurlement, mais l'impact ne vint jamais. Ouvrant doucement ses paupières par peur, elle découvrit avec surprise qu'un immense chevalier blanc se tenait juste au-dessus d'elles. De son grand bouclier, il les avait protégées.<br>Alors que les flammes les encerclèrent, le guerrier attrapa les deux fillettes dans ses bras. Et comme s'il ne sentait pas les morsures ardentes des flammes, le chevalier les emmena hors de la demeure. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lightning remarqua que le meurtrier avait disparu.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Claire découvrit qu'elle était encore dans les limbes de son esprit. Mais elle n'était plus en chute libre. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle était dans les bras de l'Eidolon, celui qui avait toujours été son sauveur.

- Odin... articula-t-elle doucement.

C'était une certitude. Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle connaissait le nom de son chevalier. Alors que ce dernier ne lui avait toujours inspiré que peur et colère, la jeune femme était apaisée désormais. Son Eidolon venait de lui révéler la vérité. Il avait certainement voulu le faire plus tôt, mais l'entêtement de Lightning l'en avait empêché. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
>Claire ne put réprimer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Fang... Vanille... Sasha... Elles avaient réussi à lui faire changer son point de vue. Elles avaient réussi à rouvrir le cœur de la soldat sur sa nature, sur ses dons. Levant le regard vers son protecteur, elle souffla :<p>

- Tu as toujours été là... Pardonne-moi, ça n'a pas dû vraiment être facile pour toi.

Odin hocha doucement de la tête.

Revenant subitement sur terre, l'oxygène manqua cruellement à Lightning. Posant son regard dans celui de Cid, elle prit son bras métamorphosé dans ses mains. Avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait, elle articula difficilement :

- O...din.. !

Soudain, le chevalier blanc apparut de nulle part. De sa double lame, il propulsa l'ennemi loin de sa maîtresse. Lorsque l'air pénétra à nouveau ses poumons, Claire toussa à plusieurs reprises. Levant les yeux, elle vit son Eidolon combattre avec acharnement contre son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier arrivait avec peine à faire face à Odin, mais il y arrivait !  
>Lightning se redressa à son tour avant de se jeter dans le champ de bataille. Et comme si elle l'avait fait durant toute sa vie, son chevalier et elle combattait avec une synchronisation déconcertante. A eux deux, Cid fut enseveli sous une pluie de lames assassines. Malgré sa carapace de cristal, il ne put que sentir la douleur des coups qu'il recevait. Afin d'éloigner ses assaillants, l'homme projeta une énorme boule d'énergie. Odin se jeta immédiatement vers sa maîtresse afin de la protéger de son bouclier.<br>Alors que Cid allait enchaîner, quelque chose lui tapota l'épaule. Se retournant lentement, il fut surpris de découvrir Fang dans son dos. Cette dernière sourit joyeusement.

- Excuse-moi, mais pendant que tu essayais d'étouffer ma petite copine, je me suis permise de fouiller ton bureau, déclara la noiraude qui, sans crier gare, enfonça brutalement un cristal dans le corps de son adversaire. J'espère que tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur !

Le capitaine Raines tendit sa main vers le visage de la pulsienne, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, son corps se figea entièrement en cristal. Voyant ses doigts à quelques centimètres de sa peau, Fang se recula en sifflant :

- C'est pas passé loin.

Puis, passant devant Claire et Odin, la noiraude pointa fièrement son pouce vers le haut. Elle se retrouva finalement devant Vanille et, tout comme Sazh, elle avait trouvé l'étrange poudre dans l'un des tiroirs. Sans plus attendre, elle le jeta au visage de la statue. La rouquine revint à la normale. Un peu perdue, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de faire une moue boudeuse :

- J'ai raté toute la fête apparemment.  
>- Désolée, ricana Fang en riant, tu n'as pas raté grand chose. Peut-être quelques bleus.<p>

Alors que la noiraude se dirigeait vers Claire pour la félicité de sa réussite ainsi que pour avoir dompter sa peur de son Eidolon, elle fut prise de court. Lightning avait furtivement attraper son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Se retirant de l'étreinte, Fang cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Arrête de geindre, rétorqua Claire qui donna congé à Odin.<br>- Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour décrire mon immense fierté face à ce que tu viens de faire avec ton Eidolon.  
>- Alors ne dis rien.<p>

Lightning passa ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire. Et alors qu'elle allait dérober une nouvelle fois les lèvres de cette dernière, Vanille décida d'intervenir :

- Sans vouloir vous dérangez, mais je vous rappelle qu'on est encore sur le Lindblum avec un homme cristallisé. Sans compter qu'avec les preuves que nous avons ramassées, nous pouvons mettre fin à la guerre entre Gran Pulse et Cocoon. Et je ne parle pas de ma surprise face à ce que je viens de voir. C'est moi ou tu as invoqué ton Eidolon ?  
>- Déstresse, Vanille, on a tout notre temps, commenta Claire d'un air amusé. Ajoute à la liste qu'il va aussi falloir que je retrouve celui qui à assassiner mes parents.<br>- Il est encore en vie ? demanda Fang avec surprise.  
>- Exactement... Mais comme je le dis, on a tout notre temps.<p>

Embrassant à nouveau la pulsienne, Lightning savourait ce petit moment de bonheur. Beaucoup de choses allaient l'attendre à l'avenir. Elle désirait simplement profiter du moment présent. Elle aurait largement le temps de se tracasser plus tard.  
>Fang n'était pas contre ce baiser ardent. Lentement, elle glissa ses mains sur le corps de la blonde avec avidité. Vanille roula des yeux et décida de se tourner.<p>

- Roh, faîtes ça dans une chambre, grogna-t-elle avant de brutalement se retrourner. Alors on t'appelle Lightning ou Claire ?  
>- Comme tu veux, répondit la blonde qui n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.<br>- Lightning... murmura Fang avec un sourire. Car elle renait des cendres de Claire.

Lightning fut satisfaite de cette idée. Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin ^^<strong>  
><strong>On pourrait trouver cette fin un peu abrupte, mais ayant une possibilité de suite pour cette fiction où Lightning partirait en quête de vengeance vers les fal'Cie, je devait m'abstenir de détaille pour le futur de nos héroïnes qui pourrait empêcher le bon déroulement de ce qui pourrait suivre. Mais je ne tiens pas trop à m'avancer là-dessus (Pour ne pas faire de faux espoir si ma motivation ne suit pas). En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine ;)<strong>


End file.
